Mortal Kombat: Choose your Destiny
by Pootamis
Summary: An alternate Mortal Kombat universe. What if Liu Kang wasn't the true champion of Mortal Kombat? What if instead that burden fell upon another? Would he be able to overcome the odds and bring peace to the realms with the help of the Princess of Outworld?
1. The Tournment Begins

Chapter 1: The Tournament Begins

Mortal Kombat. A tournament to decide the fate of all realms. A tournament where legends are born. Rivalries are settled and alliances are put to the ultimate test in the ultimate fight for survival. Sitting patiently in his throne room lays a tyrant that the world has never seen the likes of before. A conqueror of all realms. A tyrant that has conquered every challenger that has ever stood in his way. Shao Kahn a name that everyone man and woman a like throughout the realms had soon come to fear. Looking through his skull helmet down towards each of his chosen warriors for the task of winning this next tournament a smirk comes across the conqueror's face. A smirk knowing what this next tournament means. A tournament for his last conquest. The realm he has waited patiently for the last 9 tournaments to take. Earthrealm. As the grip he has on the chair tightens Shao Kahn can't help but glance down towards his most prized fighters that have been assigned the task of winning this tournament.

Shang Tsung the emperor's most trusted sorcerer. A man who has lived for thousands of years after learning the dark arts of absorbing a defeat fighter's soul. A ability he had learned hundreds of years ago by the emperor himself. His prize for pledging his allegiance with the emperor and betraying his realm. A sorcerer with immense fighting abilities and considered to be one of Shao Kahn's most gifted fighters.

Princess Kitana. The daughter of the late Edenian Queen Sindel. Princess of the once beautiful realm Edenia. Shao Kahn's prize for the capture of the realm Edenia hundreds of years ago. Not only beautiful but one of the most deadliest assassins throughout the realms. Through the blue mask on her face with her eyes full of hatred Kitana waits for the day she can get her revenge on her stepfather. Revenge for learning the truth about what he had done so many years ago to her mother. How he had driven her to the point where she had killed herself in order to keep her alive and the darkness Shao Kahn had spread around the realms from filling her heart. Waiting for the day that her once beautiful home can be restored. Waiting for the day for a champion to step up that was a worthy adversary for the emperor of Outworld. A man to conquer the conqueror of realms.

Jade. Kitana's most trusted protector. Not only just as beautiful as Kitana but just as deadly. Forced from a young childhood to be trained to be a deadly killer by the emperor himself. Known to have a deep bond and friendship with Princess Kitana shortly after her training was completed and she had been assigned to protect over the Princess. Hidden behind her green mask Jade looks up towards Shao Kahn with the same hatred as the Princess hoping one day she will see this man fall. See someone rise up and make the conquer of realms bow to his knees.

Rain. Once known as the most gifted fighter among Edenian royalty. A man who had once been counted on by the Edenian resistance to put a stop to Shao Kahn's terror only for him to betray the group and side with Kahn. Someone that was considered the most gifted fighter from Edenia up until the day he had betrayed Edenia and pledged his loyalty to Shao Kahn.

Ermac. Shao Kahn's greatest creation. A warrior solely built on all the souls of so many defeated dead warriors that had fallen at the hands of Shao Kahn. A fighter with no allegiance except towards his master and ruler. Under Shao Kahn's control Ermac looks up towards the emperor awaiting for his next order. His next order to kill.

Baraka. One of the most feared fighters throughout the realms. Belonging to a race called the Tarkata a cross brand of demons from a realm called the Netherrealm and denizens of the realm Outworld. Looking over with his long blades shining off of his forearms into the light with a bloodlust starting to form in his mind for his next victim Baraka awaits the order from his master.

Goro. The prince of a 4 armed raced known as the Shokan. Known for the last hundreds of years as the Grand Champion of Mortal Kombat. The warrior who had defeated Earthrealm once most greatest warrior Kung Lao. A feat which has earned the Shokan race in favor of the emperor. Looking on with each of his arms crossed and a grin on his face Goro locks eyes with emperor waiting for his next challenger.

Getting up from his chair Shao Kahn watches a large portal open up behind his fighters as he glances down towards each of their faces until he finally lays his eyes down upon Shang Tsung.

" Failure is not an option. If you fail me now Shang Tsung there will be no realm that you will allow you to escape my wrath. Now go!"

Looking on seeing each of his fighter's entering through the portal Shao Kahn sits back down into his throne chair as he waits for the impending victory.

* * *

The lost sea. A location known to very few throughout the realms. An island that was located just between Outworld and Earthrealm. The location of where the next Mortal Kombat tournament is about to begin. A tournament that would decide the fate of a prized realm that was filled with gifted fighters. Earthrealm the home of Mortal Kombat's former champion Kung Lao. The home of an ancient clan that called themselves the Lin Kuei. A clan that was gifted in the secret arts of combat. A name that was feared throughout each of the realms. A clan known for having some of the deadliest fighters in the world.

As everyone slowly gathers to a courtyard that is located at the center of the island a known group of warriors are seen walking through the crowds of fighters towards the front of the courtyard where a group of recognizable figures are seen looking down towards the crowds as they stand by Shang Tsung. A group of fighters representing the Lin Kuei clan. The forms of Cyrax,Smoke,Sub Zero and his younger brother. A fighter that was slowly improved daily and was pushing to become the Lin Kuei's next champion. To be their champion in the coming years. But not yet. Instead for this tournament with strict orders the younger Sub Zero stands by his older brother's side as just a spectator for this fight. To watch the tournament this time around instead of participating to his dismay.

Seeing his clan members coming to a complete stop the younger Sub Zero comes to a stop before he looks up when he suddenly his eyes do wide when he sees her. Princess Kitana staring down towards him from her place up top a large stone. Instantly as the two meet eyes the voice of Shang Tsung is heard addressing the crowd. But neither cared about what the sorcerer had to say at that moment. Instead for some reason the two fighters couldn't stop looking at each other with intrigue filling their eyes. Intrigue from Sub Zero from seeing with his own eyes that the stories about the woman standing before him were true. That she was truly one of the most beautiful women that he had ever laid his eyes upon. His thoughts are snapped when he feels a tap on the shoulder that forces the younger Sub Zero to break eye contact away from Kitana for a single second to look towards his older brother.

" Princess Kitana. The princess of Edenia. She is one of the deadliest assassins in all of the realms. Be careful around her little brother."

Turning back over towards Kitana seeing her still looking at him with an expression that he is unable to tell due to her mask covering her face the younger Sub Zero stares into her eyes for the next couple of seconds before he is once again tapped on the shoulder. As he looks over to see his older brother nodding his head to the left the younger Sub Zero takes one final glance over towards Kitana before he slowly follows after his older brother unaware of a small smile that has formed under Kitana's mask while her eyes have never leave his retreating form.

As he follows after his older brother the younger Sub Zero can't help but be intrigued with his thoughts drifting off about the Princess. Thoughts he knew he shouldn't be having. Thoughts that his elders would not approve of. A sign of weakness they would tell him before they would lock him away from the outside world for a time. These thoughts are snapped when he sees a small group gathering around a small arena as two figures stare at each other a small distance away from each other.

One figure he instantly recognized from the boat ride to the island as a man known as Johnny Cage. A known movie star from Earthrealm. A man from what he could see although he had extraordinary fighting abilities also displayed a sense of cockness not only could be seen by his body language showing his opponent absolutely no any form of respect but how his attention was averted to a blonde haired woman that was standing near him in the crowd. A woman the Lin Kuei knew as Sonya Blade. A known female soldier assigned to a special forces unit in Earthrealm with the tasks of eliminating any threats throughout the realm. A group designed to battle against the Lin Kuei along with their greatest known enemy the Black Dragon.

As he looks over to the other side of the arena to see the Outworld fighter named Rain staring at Johnny Cage just waiting for the contest to begin suddenly Sub Zero's eyes go wide again once he sees her. Princess Kitana standing front and center in another crowd with a black haired woman dressed entirely in a green attire matching Kitana's own. As he sees Kitana looking over towards his direction Sub Zero quickly averts his attention away from her and towards the battle between Rain and Johnny Cage that has taken place unaware that under her mask a smile had formed across her face from catching him staring at her.

Looking on as he watches Johnny Cage and Rain exchanging blows in the center of the arena with neither being able to best the other Sub Zero can't help but glance over towards Kitana every few seconds before after just a few minutes he looks up to see Kitana staring directly at him. For the next few seconds as he hears the roar of the crowd from the fight slowly coming to a close Sub Zero can't help but to stare Kitana deep into the eyes before he turns his attention back to the fight between Johnny Cage and Rain when he sees Kitana nodding her head towards the fight taking place.

As he looks back towards the fight Sub Zero watches with amazement as suddenly the sky above turns dark before a lightning bolt is sent flying down into the stage that Johnny Cage barely avoids at the last possible second. Within a moment as the sky turns back to normal Sub Zero suddenly watches Johnny Cage in a flash send a kick towards Rain that connects to the purple ninja's chest causing the ninja to go flying off his feet and to the ground below. As he looks down to see Rain breathing heavy from the ground Sub Zero looks over towards Kitana seeing her glancing down towards the downed ninja with an emotion in her eyes that he cannot read before suddenly a loud sound of a crunch echoes throughout the arena causing Sub Zero to look away from Kitana back towards Rain.

What he sees not only shocks himself but everyone else inside of the arena. The form of Shao Kahn standing over the dead body of Rain as a large hammer is seen crushing down upon Rain's head. As he looks towards Shao Kahn's face suddenly Sub Zero locks eyes with the conquer of the realms seeing nothing but pure evil in his eyes. For the next few seconds Sub Zero stares deep into Shao Kahn's eyes showing no fear towards the conquer as slowly his hands start to clutch into tight fists. As he feels a tap on his shoulder Sub Zero turns his head to see his older brother looking towards Shao Kahn with a look in his eyes he had seen only a few times before during combat. A look displaying he was ready for a fight before he slowly watches him look back towards him with the look disappearing. Once he sees his older brother slowly starting to walk away Sub Zero follows after him unaware in the background a pair of interested eyes have been watching him the whole time.


	2. Rise of a Champion

Chapter 2: Rise of a Champion

As he waits patiently at a new arena that the next battle is to take place Sub Zero can't help but to think about what he had seen inside of Shao Kahn's eyes. The look of pure evil. Pure darkness that laid inside of his soul. A look he had never witnessed before. Never witnessed coming from another fighter. A look that proved to him that every story he had ever heard about Shao Kahn was true.

Stories of how he would conquer every fighter that dared to face him showing no pity or mercy what's so ever. Stories describing in detail what was to happen if you dared to face the conquer of realms. The outcome of having not only your body broken but for you to lose your soul as you would look up helplessly into his dark eyes. A fate so many others had suffered before. A source of magic only one other being knew how to use. Shang Tsung. The conqueror's most trusted sorcerer. A man that had betrayed Earthrealm many years ago with the promise of power from Shao Kahn. The power to become immortal. To learn the dark arts of taking one's soul. The source of his power that allowed the sorcerer to retain his young age throughout the years.

Sub Zero's thoughts are snapped when he watches a man suddenly stepping into the arena. A man that he recognized to be Mortal Kombat's former champion. A shaolin monk known as Kung Lao. A gifted fighter that had been Earthrealm's most prized fighter until another fighter had emerged. His descendant Liu Kang. Another shaolin monk that is seen standing next to his mentor Raiden at the front of the crowd. The lightning god and guardian of Earthrealm.

Looking away from Kung Lao suddenly Sub Zero's eyes widen when he sees Kitana slowly walking into the arena and get into a fighting stance at the other end.

" Fight!"

Without giving her opponent the opportunity to make the first move Kitana charges forward towards Kung Lao before she delivers a flying kick that is easily dodged by Kung Lao. As she sees Kung Lao sending a high kick her way Kitana quickly throws up her right forearm to block the kick before she sends a spinning kick into Kung Lao's mid section causing the shaolin monk to take a couple of steps back. Seeing an opening Kitana charges forward sending another spinning kick towards Kung Lao before suddenly she feels her leg being grabbed.

With her eyes widening suddenly Kitana feels her leg being lifted up before she uses the momentum to do a backflip into the air landing a short distance away from Kung Lao. As she sees Kung Lao reaching up to grab his hat suddenly Kitana does a spinning flip into the air as she sees Kung Lao release his hat causing the blade on the hat to just miss her body. Reaching back Kitana quickly grabs a hold of her fans as she watches the bladed hat coming back in her direction before in a sudden move she ducks down having the hat go blazing above her head before with a flick of her wrist she sends one of her steel fans towards Kung Lao. As she rises to her feet Kitana watches Kung Lao catch his steel hat before in a sudden move he deflects the steel fan away from him and towards the crowd where the fan lands in the waiting arms of Jade.

As she sees Kung Lao putting his hat back on his head an intense glare comes across Kitana's face when she sees Kung Lao motioning for her to come before driven by pure rage Kitana charges forward at Kung Lao once again as she sees him running towards her. Right as she sees Kung Lao take into the air Kitana jumps up after him and for the next few seconds she trades blows in the air with the shaolin monk before she lands back on the ground at the same time as Kung Lao and is about to charge forward again at him when suddenly she witnesses Kung Lao disappear in a small tornado before suddenly she feels a kick being delivered to her lower back followed by an uppercut to her chin causing her to go flying to the ground a couple of feet.

Shaking her head Kitana slowly gets to her feet before suddenly she looks up to see Kung Lao moving through the air at high speed towards her until she feels kicks being repeatedly delivered to her chest. As she feels herself smacking the ground again with a thud Kitana looks up to see Kung Lao a distance away from her reaching up for his steel hat once again before she witnesses him throw the hat in her direction once again. Right when she sees the hat getting closer to her location suddenly Kitana watches as Sub Zero quickly jumps in front of her catching the steel hat in his hands before she watches a cold breeze come through the air and the hat in his hands freeze.

As he focuses his ice powers down onto the steel hat suddenly Sub Zero throws the hat up into and sends a spinning kick causing the hat to shatter into pieces before he looks over towards Kung Lao with fire in his eyes as his hands start to clutch into tight fists. Hearing movement coming from behind himself glancing over his shoulder Sub Zero sees Kitana looking up towards him with Jade kneeling by her side before he looks back over to Kung Lao seeing Liu Kang and Raiden joining his side. As he hears footsteps quickly approaching Sub Zero looks over to his right to see his older brother and Smoke approaching him before they join him by his sides as they turn to look at the shaolin monks.

" The winner of the match is Kung Lao."

Glancing back over his shoulder Sub Zero watches Kitana slowly being helped to her feet by Jade before he turns back forward and takes a few steps forward towards Kung Lao with fire in his eyes.

" Challenge!"

Looking on Sub Zero watches Raiden go up and whisper something into Kung Lao's ear until he looks over to his side when he feels a hand gently being placed on his shoulder and sees his older brother looking at him with a questioning look in his eyes as he hears a small argument taking place between Raiden and Kung Lao on the opposite end of the arena. Turning his attention away from his older brother looking over his shoulder Sub Zero sees Kitana being helped over to the side lines by Jade as she looks towards him and gives him a small nod unaware to his knowledge that she is sporting a small smile underneath her mask. As he hears Kung Lao yelling at Raiden turning his attention back forward Sub Zero watches Kung Lao take a few steps forward as Raiden and Liu Kang leave his side.

" I accept your challenge!"

As he glances over to his sides Sub Zero watches his fellow Lin Kuei members slowly leave his side and make their way back off the battle ground before he turns his attention back towards Kung Lao as his hands start to clutch into tight fists. After just a few seconds of staring at Kung Lao in the eyes suddenly Sub Zero charges forward towards Kung Lao when he sees the shaolin monk charging his directing before seconds later the sounds of their fists connecting to the other echoes throughout the air until suddenly the two fighters start to send strikes towards the other that hit nothing but air. As he sends strike after strike Kung Lao's way hitting nothing but air or the not attended target slowly using his training Sub Zero starts to time Kung Lao's movements and gets into a rhythm with the shaolin monk. After just a minute of waiting patiently an opening presents itself to the young ninja as he sends a spinning kick that connects to Kung Lao's side causing the shaolin monk to jump back a couple of feet.

Raising up his hands Sub Zero takes into a fighting motion when suddenly he watches Kung Lao disappear in a small tornado before he quickly sense Kung Lao behind him and turns just in time to see Kung Lao sending a high kick his way that he easily blocks with his right forearm. Suddenly Sub Zero watches Kung Lao disappear again in a tornado before he turns and blocks another high kick coming from the shaolin monk from behind. Getting into a rhythm Sub Zero continues to block kick after kick as Kung Lao would disappear into a small tornado until suddenly Sub Zero gets his timing down and sends a back elbow that connects into Kung Lao's face before he sends a kick into Kung Lao's chest causing the shaolin monk to fall down onto the ground.

Jumping back Subzero watches Kung Lao jumping to his feet before Sub Zero takes into the air and sends a spinning kick to Kung Lao's face causing the shaolin monk to spin in the air before landing down on the ground face first. Taking a few steps back as he sees Kung Lao slowly leaning up Sub Zero rears back and summon his ice powers to slowly form into a ball before he watches as suddenly a bolt of lightning strikes the ground right in front of Kung Lao where a second later Raiden appears. As he hears the sound of thunder crackling in the distance and sees Raiden's eyes going completely white slowly Sub Zero unsummons his ice powers.

" The fight is over!"

As he hears footsteps approaching him looking over to his side Sub Zero watches his older brother making his way towards him before he watches his older brother nod his head away from the arena. Slowly making his way forward Sub Zero looks over his shoulder to see Kitana nodding her head towards him along with Jade before he turns his attention back forward and follows his brother out of the arena.

* * *

Just a mere hour later as the tournament takes a short recess just outside of the next arena the Lin Kuei is gathered around Sub Zero from a short distance away with not so pleased looks across their faces except for his older brother whom is looking at him with a confused look across his face as he stands by his side.

" What are you doing little brother? You have been given strict orders to not participate in this tournament. You are to observe only. What were you thinking?"

" I don't know brother. All i know is i needed to protect her. I can't explain why."

" Well let me tell you this. You cannot defend her. It is strictly forbidden to have any sort of feelings. Your duty is to serve the Lin Kuei. If the elders found out about this behavior, I don't know what type of punishment they would bring down upon you brother. Even if we could you are a Earthrealm warrior and she is The Princess of Outworld. The very same realm that is trying to conquer our very own. You cannot show them any sort of weakness."

Taking a deep breathe Sub Zero gives his older brother a nod before he receives a nod in return and watches his older brother walk away from him towards the other members of the Lin Kuei. Turning on his heels Sub Zero slowly walks away from the arena until just minutes later he finds himself alone near some small ruins unaware that a lone figure is approaching him quietly from behind. As he comes to a complete stop and looks off into the distance suddenly Sub Zero snaps his head to the side when he hears a silent footstep before his eyes widen when he sees Kitana slowly approaching him.

" Princess?"

As a smile forms underneath her mask Kitana watches Sub Zero slowly turn towards her as he gets down to one knee and bows his head towards her before she stops a foot away from him.

" Thank you for saving my life."

" You don't need to thank me."

" Yes i do. But you shouldn't have saved me. Why did you save me?"

" I don't know. I just had to."

With a smile forming on her face Kitana gently places a hand down on Sub Zero's shoulder.

" What's your name?"

" I don't have a name."

" Everyone has a name."

Slowly kneeling down Kitana removes her hand from Sub Zero's shoulder and places it under his chin before she slowly turns his head to look up towards her.

" What's your name?"

" Kuai."

" Thank you for saving me Kuai. I promise to return the kindness you showed me today."

As he feels Kitana's hand leaving his face Sub Zero watches Kitana rise up to her feet before she slowly walks away. Once he sees Kitana disappear into the distance Sub Zero looks up towards the small ruins to see Jade looking at him from the distance before he watches her send him a nod and disappear in the direction of Kitana.

Moving quickly through the ruins Jade jumps down to the ground below as she sees Kitana leaning off the wall she is leaning on before she quickly follows after her to the next arena.

" Jade what do you know about the Lin Kuei?"

" I know that they are an ancient clan Princess. The clan produces some of the strongest fighters in all the realms."

" How so?"

" When someone joins the Lin Kuei they are influenced by the clan to abandon and leave their old lives behind. They are influenced that their duty to the clan is the only thing that matters. Some of their fighters however were unlucky and raised to be warriors at birth by the Lin Kuei."

As she nods her head Kitana looks over towards Jade seeing her looking at her with a curious look before she turns her head back forward.

" Jade, I want you to gather any information you can about this fighter from the Lin Kuei. Anyone from the clan named Kuai."

Giving Kitana a nod Jade slowly walks away from Kitana before she slowly disappears into the distance.


	3. Choose Your Destiny

Chapter 3: Choose Your Destiny

Confusion and guilt are just some of emotions that are going through the mind of Sub Zero as he stands next to his fellow Lin Kuei members in silence waiting for the next tournament match up to begin. Guilt for disobeying the clan's orders to stand down. To be just a spectator for the tournament. Guilt for letting his older brother down. Someone that has always looked after him for as long as he could remember.

But should he feel guilty? This is what goes through the mind of Sub Zero as he glances over towards the opposite end of the room to see Kitana looking towards him from in front of a small crowd. Should he feel guilty about saving her life? After all she is suppose to be one of his enemies. But for some reason deep inside he didn't feel this way. Didn't feel guilty about his actions. Instead he felt as if it was the right thing to do. To save her from her demise at the hands of a fellow Earthrealm warrior.

Just at the opposite end of the room Kitana too is lost in thought. But not the same reasons as the Lin Kuei warrior. Instead her thoughts have been solely all based around him. What she had seen from him. His fighting ability. Abilities that showed the Mortal Kombat's former champion Kung Lao was no match for him. The look in his eyes when he looked into her stepfather's own. A look of pure intensity along with something else. Something that she had only dreamed of seeing. A look of seeing no fear towards the conqueror of realms.

How she had felt when she first had seen him with her own very eyes. A feeling in her heart that had been missing for so long to have it only intensify when she witnessed him defending her from Kung Lao. She had a good feeling what it was when she would look over towards him with a smile forming underneath her mask unaware to everyone else's knowledge. A feeling knowing she not only had found her champion but the warrior that could bring peace back to the realms and defeat the conqueror. All he needed was more time to train to prepare for the upcoming battle. The battle to decide the fate of all the realms. A battle she would stand by his side to combat Shao Kahn and free her home from the conquer. All she needed to do now was to show him the path that he must take for his destiny to begin. To lure him away from the Lin Kuei's grasp and to her side.

As two fighters slowly enter into the battle ground Kitana and Sub Zero are each snapped out of their respective thoughts before they look over to see two fighters one male and one female quickly engaging each other in the center of the room. Two Earthrealm warriors that have a long history with the other. A history that has carried over her to the tournament.

Sonya Blade. General of a Special Forces team in Earthrealm. Not only one of the more beautiful woman Earthrealm has to offer but also one of the deadliest. A woman hellbent on revenge. Revenge towards her opponent for killing her former partner. An moment she has been waiting for so many years to come. A moment she thought was about to come true the day her opponent had been arrested to only escape police custody and to make it here to Shang Tsung's island.

The man standing across from her is her greatest enemy. Kano. A name known in the underworld. A man known as being ruthless towards his enemies. Including one Sonya Blade. Going as far as killing her partner. Secretly stalking her and keeping track of every move she ever made. A member of a secret clan known as the Black Dragon. A clan known throughout Earthrealm. One of the deadliest groups in the world. A group that was known as being the strongest. Until the clan had slowly met it's demise from Sonya's partner Jax Briggs to only rise back up in secret unaware of the Special Force's knowledge.

As the fight gets underway and Sonya delivers a series of kicks to the mid section of shocked Kano that forces the Black Dragon's member to leave his feet and hit the ground below Sub Zero glances away from the fight to look over towards the opposite end of the room to see Kitana staring directly at him with a smile under her mask unaware to his knowledge. Receiving a nod Sub Zero returns the nod before he looks back over to the fight to see Kano quickly being backed up from an onslaught of punches and kicks being delivered by Sonya before in a sudden motion he takes out a knife out from his pocket and sends it down onto Sonya's leg as she is about to deliver a high kick.

A move that has Sonya scream out in pain before she is kicked in the chest and sent to the ground with a thud. Reaching over in a sudden motion Sonya rips the knife out of her leg and slowly gets to her feet as the sound of Kano laughing echoes throughout the room causing Sonya's rage to build before she charges forward and sends a flying kick to an unexpecting Kano sending him to the ground back first. As she sees Kano quickly getting back to his feet Sonya slowly gets into a fighting stance before she sees Kano charging towards her. In a sudden motion Sonya flips herself closer towards Kano into an headstand as she sees him running towards her when she quickly grabs a firm hold of Kano's head right when he is in arm's reach and using his momentum sending Kano down to the ground hard before she quickly mounts on top of him. Rearing back Sonya sends down punch after punch that connect into Kano's face causing blood to go flying all across the room before after a minute she stops and looks down towards Kano with a grin as she sees him cough of some blood. Without giving him any time to react reaching down Sonya grabs a firm hold of Kano's head before seconds later using all of her might the sound of a loud snap echoed throughout the room and Sonya smashes Kano's head down to the ground with a large thud.

Seeing that the fight is over as he sees Johnny Cage make his way over towards Sonya and slowly help her away with his arm wrapped around her out of the corner of his eye Sub Zero looks back over towards Kitana seeing her staring directly at him before suddenly he snaps his head over towards the corner of the room when he senses a presence lurking in the shadows. A presence he had never experienced before. Without looking away Sub Zero slowly watches as suddenly a flame tornado appears before revealing a ninja dressed entirely in yellow. A ninja that had never been seen before from any Earthrealm nor Outworld fighter alike. A ninja with pure white eyes that slowly makes his way out of the shadows and towards the center of the arena. A outfit he thought would never be seen being worn by another ever again. The outfit of a clan that had been annihilated. The Lin Kuei's greatest enemy the Shirai Ryu. A clan once feared by others from Earthrealm just like the Lin Kuei until they had been wiped away over night by an unknown enemy.

As he sees the yellow ninja slowly making his way into the arena Sub Zero turns his head when he sees his older brother slowly walking forward a few feet with his eyes locked onto the ninja before he looks over to the side to see a familiar face looking towards the scene. A man that he knew to be Quan Chi. The sorcerer and ruler of the Netherrealm. A man the Lin Kuei had done business with many times including sending his older brother out on a few missions to retrieve a few artifacts for the sorcerer in return for some favors. Favors used to destroy their enemies.

" Scorpion! Spector of the Netherrealm."

" Where is the Lin Kuei Sub Zero? He killed my family and clan. I will have his head!"

Suddenly Sub Zero watches Scorpion snap his head in his older brother's direction before he suddenly sees them locking eyes as he watches them slowly start to circle one another.

" The Shirai Ryu are dead. You must suffer as they did."

" Then to hell with your clan."

" No. To hell with you!"

Suddenly in a sudden move Sub Zero watches Scorpion grab a hold of his older brother before in a tornado of flames they suddenly disappear without a trace. As he senses his brother's presence and aura missing from the room racing over Sub Zero quickly glances around the room not finding neither of the ninjas insight not catching the look of concern across Kitana's face nor the sudden disappearance of Quan Chi. Without moving from his spot for the next few minutes Sub Zero waits patiently for his brother to return when suddenly he snaps his head to look over his shoulder when he sense Scorpion nearby to see a flame tornado appearing out of nowhere revealing Scorpion. As he sees Scorpion raising his right hand up Sub Zero's eyes widen and his blood starts to boil when he sees a skull in Scorpion's hand.

As his hands clutch into tight fists Sub Zero quickly locks eyes with Scorpion as he hears the skull in his hand being crushed before suddenly he takes his eyes away from Scorpion to look over his shoulder to see Kitana right behind him when he feels a hand being gently placed on his shoulder. Slowly Sub Zero watches Kitana shake her head before he looks back over to Scorpion.

" Dont. Listen to my voice. I am truly sorry for your brother's death. I know how it feels to lose a loved one but you cannot face Scorpion. You're not ready. Give it some time. The pain and anger you are feeling will pass. If you want to avenge his death you cannot face Scorpion just yet."

Fighting everything but a small voice inside of him believes in Sub Zero slowly unclenched his fists as he hears Scorpion letting out a roar before suddenly Scorpion disappears in a tornado of flames. With everyone slowly leaving the room Kitana stands behind Sub Zero in complete silence as she watches him stare down at the remains of once his brother's skull before after just a minute she watches the Lin Kuei warrior slowly leave the room followed by a few of his clan members. Right as she sees the Lin Kuei leave the arena Kitana using the shadows as cover follows after them in complete silence from the distance before she suddenly comes to a stop when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Snapping her body around Kitana gets into a fighting motion before her body slowly loses its tension when she sees Jade behind her with raised hands.

" Aren't you jumpy Princess."

As she unclenches her fists Kitana takes a deep breathe before she slowly starts to walk in the direction she had seen the Lin Kuei going with Jade following after her.

" What have you learned?"

" His name is Kuai Liang. Known throughout Earthrealm however as Sub Zero. Only one known living family member Bi-Han. He is known in Earthrealm as to being the Lin Kuei's most prized fighter. A deadly assassin that has been trained to be a great warrior since birth."

Looking over Jade sees Kitana nodding her head before she looks back forward and follows after Kitana in the shadows.

" If i may ask Princess? What makes him so special?"

" He is the one."

" The one?"

" He is the one that we have been seeking for so many centries. The warrior that will bring peace to the realms. You have witnessed this for yourself just like i have. He has the heart of a leader. A heart of justice. A pure heart. Someone that will keep everyone safe from any tyrants that may rise in the future."

" Are you sure Princess?"

" I am sure. He is not only the champion that Edenia has been seeking for so long but mine as well."

With her eyes widening Jade suddenly comes to a stop as she watches Kitana slowly get a short distance away before a smile slowly forms under her mask and she races after Kitana.

Meanwhile just a short distance away from them inside of some small ruins the Lin Kuei is slowly gathered around among another with one member looking down towards a mask in his hands as he stands off in the distance away from them. His blue mask that he had been given by his older brother so many years ago after a small combat exercise. An exercise that caused a large red scar to form on his right eye. A scar that has slowly started to fade away over the years.

" We must go and inform the grand master of Han's demise."

Snapping his head up Sub Zero looks over towards Sektor with fire in his eyes as he shakes his head.

" I refuse! I must seek out my brother's killer. Once i find Scorpion, I will return back to the temple with his head!"

" No! Your duty is to serve the Lin Kuei. If the grand master seeks vengeance for Han's death so be it but until then you will return to the temple with us. The Lin Kuei is your true family. We are the ones that have looked over you ever since the day you were born. We are the ones that have protected you from the outside world. You will do what your family commands you to do."

" No!"

Suddenly every Lin Kuei member snaps their head towards the side where they see Kitana slowly emerging out of the shadows followed by Jade as she slowly makes her way over towards them.

" This is Lin Kuei business edianian! Leave now!"

" Sounds more like slavery to me. Enslaving men and women with a false sense of duty towards the clan. An illusion that what they are doing is for the better good of the clan taking away their free will in the process."

As she sees Sektor glaring over towards her along with Cyrax suddenly Kitana comes to a stop when she reaches Sub Zero before she turns her head to look at him.

" What do you want?"

" To return back to the Lin Kuei temple as commanded!"

Shaking her head Kitana slowly reaches up and places her hand down gently on his cheek before she slowly starts to rub his cheek with her thumb as she watches Sub Zero make eye contact with her.

" Don't listen to him. Look deep inside. Remember you always have a choice."

For the next few seconds Sub Zero stares into Kitana's eyes as he sees Jade staring across towards the other Lin Kuei members ready to take action if a fight was to break out.

" I want…."

" What is best for the Lin Kuei!"

As she sees subzero struggling to say the words he wants to speak slowly reaching up with her free hand Kitana takes off her mask before in a sudden move she leans forward and presses her lips to his for a gentle kiss. After just a few seconds suddenly a smile forms on Kitana's face as she feels Sub Zero kissing her back as she hears the Lin Kuei members gritting their teeth.

" What you are doing Sub Zero is forbidden!"

Breaking away from the kiss Kitana looks away from Sub Zero to look towards Sektor with fire in her eyes.

" He is now under the protection of Shao Kahn. If you do not wish to die then i suggest you leave now."

After just a few seconds of staring at Sektor with an intense glare Kitana slowly watches Sektor turn and leave with Cyrax and Smoke following after him before she watches him stop to look over his shoulder at Sub Zero.

" You will die just like your brother for this betrayal Sub Zero."

Once she sees the Lin Kuei are out of sight slowly Kitana turns back towards Sub Zero before she gently grabs his hand and leads him back in the direction of the tournament with Jade following after them.


	4. Edenia

Chapter 4: Edenia

Why? That is the question on the mind of Sub Zero as he glances over towards Kitana waiting patiently for the next fight to begin. Why did she help him? Why did she help free him from the Lin Kuei's grasp? What was this feeling he is having when he looks towards her. These are just some of the many question going through his mind as he slowly watches Liu Kang slowly walk into the arena followed by Raiden and Kung Lao before he makes his way to the center of the arena. What Sub Zero did know was he would forever be grateful to her. Grateful for freeing him from the Lin Kuei. Something he never thought could or would ever happen. And for this he would protect her from any enemy. Even if it would cost him his very life.

Hearing a sickening roar from the other end of the arena Sub Zero slowly turns his head to the side before he suddenly sees Baraka jumping into the center of the arena with two large blades sticking out each of his forearms. As he sees Baraka pointing a blade towards Liu Kang slowly Sub Zero turns his head along with the rest of the crowd towards the side of the room where Shao Kahn can be seen looking down from a large chair towards the arena.

" Fight!"

Without wasting anytime Baraka suddenly charges forward at Liu Kang before within seconds he takes the shaolin monk by surprise when a small spark ball is fired from his blades that connects into the shaolin monk's chest sending him flying to the ground. Taking off into the air Baraka rears back his arms and sends down 3 more shard balls towards the fallen shaolin monk to only have them strike the ground and miss their target when Liu Kang quickly rolls out of the way. Landing onto the ground Baraka rears back and sends another shard ball towards Liu Kang when suddenly his eyes widen when he sees Liu Kang rear back and send a large flame in the shape of a dragon that completely destroys the shard and hits him directly in the chest causing him to go flying to the ground covering his face.

As she hears Baraka screaming out in pain from the ground sensing a pair of eyes watching her turning her head Kitana looks over to the side to see Shao Kahn staring down from his chair towards her with an unreadable expression across his face. Something that quickly worried her knowing what the conqueror was capable of. After just mere a few seconds of looking towards her stepfather suddenly Kitana feels a hand being gently placed onto her shoulder before she looks away from Shao Kahn to look over her shoulder to see Sub Zero looking up towards Shao Kahn with intensity in his eyes. The very same look she had seen him giving Scorpion just a short time ago.

Reaching up Kitana places a hand down over Sub Zero's own causing him to look away from Shao Kahn and towards her before she gently whispers out.

" No. You're not ready."

With his eyes fully set on her's for the next few seconds Sub Zero stares deep into Kitana's eyes before he gives her a nod as a smile slowly forms across Kitana's face underneath her mask. As they turn back to see Liu Kang dodging blade attack one after another that Baraka is dishing out unaware from their knowledge Shao Kahn is staring down angrily at them as the grip he has on his chair tightens while on the opposite side of the arena a pair of interested eyes had been watching the whole exchange.

As his rage slowly intensifies Baraka swings his bladed hands blindly towards Liu Kang hoping to strike the shaolin monk before suddenly he is sent back a couple of feet when Liu Kang connects with a spinning kick to his stomach. Looking back up Baraka's fists tighten as he sees Liu Kang putting his hands together before suddenly the sound of Liu Kang clapping his hands together echoes throughout the arena and his hands are engulfed into flames. Without having anytime to react suddenly Baraka feels a barrage of punches being delivered to his mid section before he is sent flying through the air onto his back from a well placed uppercut. Shaking his head Baraka slowly makes it to his feet when suddenly he sees Liu Kang take off into the air before a feels a bone breaking kick connecting into his torso sending him flying back to the ground.

Jumping back as he sees Baraka slowly making it to his feet Liu Kang rears back his hands to focus his chi before suddenly he sends a large fireball towards Baraka's direction causing the tarkatan to be engulfed into flames. As he hears Baraka screaming out in pain Liu Kang jumps up into the air before suddenly using all of his might he delivers a fly kick down towards Baraka causing him to go straight through Baraka and for the remains of the tarkatan to go flying all across the arena into small pieces.

As they watch Liu Kang land to the ground suddenly Sub Zero and Kitana turn their heads towards Shang Tsung when they hear the sorcerer clap his hands before they see him turn his attention towards Liu Kang.

" Liu Kang wins. Fatality."

With everyone around them slowly talking about what they had seen just transpire Sub Zero and Kitana take one final glance towards where Shao Kahn had been sitting to find his chair missing before slowly they make their way out of the arena with Jade following after them as the eyes of Raiden watches them with interest. As they distance themselves away from the arena suddenly the small group comes to a complete stop when a flash of lightning hits the ground a couple of feet ahead of them before suddenly Raiden appears before them.

" You are playing a dangerous game Kitana."

" Luckily for me, I don't answer to you then Thunder God."

" Then who do you answer to? Shao Kahn? The same man that destroyed your home?"

" I answer to no one. Especially to that mad man. Now if you are finished step aside. Even gods bleed Lord Raiden. You be best to remember that."

" And where exactly are you going?"

" Even though it's none of your business i'm going back home."

With her patience quickly running thin reaching over Kitana grabs Sub Zero's hand as her other hand reaches over to grab one of her steel fans before she slowly leads Sub Zero pass Raiden with Jade following after them.

" I know of a quicker way."

Stopping in her tracks Kitana looks over her shoulder and slowly watches Raiden putting his hands together as he chants out a few small words before suddenly she witnesses a portal open up with the image of her home in clear view.

" This is what i presume by what you meant."

Nodding her head Kitana slowly turns around and leads Sub Zero towards the portal before suddenly she feels a hand being gently placed on her shoulder as she passes by Raiden causing Jade to take out her staff and Sub Zero's free hand to clutch into a fist as a cold breeze comes from it.

" You are playing a dangerous game Princess."

With her grip on the fan in her hand tightening Kitana snaps her head to look at Raiden with fire in her eyes.

" It's a game that must be played for the sake of all the realms. Now i suggest you take your hand off my shoulder before i break it."

Giving Kitana a small nod Raiden retracts his hand from her shoulder before he watches Kitana lead Sub Zero through the portal with Jade following after them. Once he sees that they have gone through the portal raising up his hands Raiden closes the portal.

" Good luck Princess. You're going to need it.

* * *

Suddenly with intense pain going through his entire body Sub Zero emerges out of the portal at Kitana's side with Jade right behind them before suddenly his eyes go wide at what he sees all around him with only one word in his mind describing the scenery that is before him. Amazing. As he glances around unaware to his knowledge Kitana is staring directly at him with a smile underneath her mask.

" Welcome to Edenia. My home."

Taking her eyes away from Sub Zero looking over her shoulder Kitana gives Jade a slight nod before she watches her return the nod and slowly walk away. Reaching over Kitana grabs a hold of Sub Zero's hand before she slowly makes her way forward down a small path that she knows leads to the palace. A palace she used to call her home before Shao Kahn had invaded Edenia and forced her to return to Outworld with him along with her mother.

As she slowly leads him down the path and into a small village Kitana can't help but smile when she looks over towards Sub Zero seeing him glancing around the surroundings with wide eyes.

" Amazing."

With her smile widening Kitana nods her head as she glances around the village seeing a group of children playing around a small fountain while a few woman look on with smiles across their faces. Off in the distance a group of edenians are gathered as a few men spar against one another in sport while another group is talking amongst themselves.

" It is isn't it? It has taken many years but Edenia has slowly started to be rebuilt from the ground up and slowly has started to regain its rightful form once again."

Taking his eyes away from the scenery Sub Zero looks over towards Kitana when he feels his hand being released before he watches Kitana kneel down to pick up a small toy from the ground and hand it to a little girl.

" Rebuilt? What happened before Princess?"

" Shao Kahn. At the time he had only conquered a few realms but his name was well known by then as the conqueror of realms. When he had set his sights on Edenia just like Earthrealm in order for his forces to invade he had to win 10 straight Mortal Kombat tournaments. My father every tournament had thrown Edenia's greatest warriors to combat Shao Kahn's best fighters. But every time they failed and quickly Shao Kahn had won 9 tournaments. When all hope was lost a new fighter had emerged. A fighter with extraordinary fighting ability and was believed to be the fighter that would ensure Shao Kahn's defeat. That fighter was Rain. One of the fighters that was at the tournament. However when the tournament had come that was when Rain betrayed everyone and sided with Shao Kahn. My father ended up joining the tournament in his place and fought against Shao Kahn. Once he had fallen Shao Kahn sent his forces to invade Edenia and ended up marrying my mother in the process."

As he sees Kitana looking off into the distance reaching over Sub Zero gently places his hand on her shoulder before he watches her slowly turn to look towards him.

" I'm sorry Princess."

With a smile forming on her face underneath her mask reaching up Kitana puts a hand over his own before she looks Sub Zero deep in the eyes.

" Thank you. But now i need to ask you to do something for me. I need you to kill Shao Kahn. The realms have been suffering for too long. For years i've been waiting for a champion to rise up from the shadows to face the tyrant. Someone that would help bring peace to the realms. What i did not know was the champion i've been waiting for would be the same man that i would also fall in love with."

Suddenly Kitana sees Sub Zero's go eyes wide before she gives his hand a small squeeze as the sound of everyone quieting down is heard all around them.

" I know you also feel the same way. Even if you don't understand it yourself right now. What the Lin Kuei did was only blind you about what life really is. They tried to strip you of an identity and make you in just another pawn in their game. I know this because the very same thing has happened to me ever since the day Shao Kahn conquered Edenia. Ever since i was of age, I was trained into being a killer. To be Shao Kahn's assassin. If it wasn't for my mother sacrificing herself to presume the good in my heart Shao Kahn would have succeeded in this plot. You saved my life. Now it is time for me to save yours."

Retracting her hand reaching up Kitana slowly removes her mask before she slowly leans forward and brings Sub Zero into a kiss as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck. As she feels his arms wrapping around her waist and herself being pulled closer Kitana can't help but to smile into the kiss as the sounds of women gasping echoes all around them before seconds later she breaks off the kiss and opens her eyes as she leans her forehead against his. With interested eyes Kitana watches Sub Zero open his eyes before suddenly she feels him nodding his head against her own which brings a smile to her face and the small crowd around them to cheer.


	5. The Princess has Returned

Chapter 5: The Princess has Returned

As rumors of her return quickly spreading throughout Edenia slowly with Sub Zero by her side Kitana makes her way towards the palace doors before she suddenly comes to a stop when she sees the guards stationed at the door silently say her name as they bow down towards her. Within seconds Kitana witnesses the guards rise up to their feet and open the palace doors as she slowly leads Sub Zero into the palace before the sound of the doors closing behind them echoes through the air. As she looks around the room seeing a few familiar faces she had once known from her childhood Kitana can't help but have a smile form on her face before suddenly she hears the room go silent and all eyes turning to look towards her. Instantly Kitana watches in unison as everyone in the room bows down towards her before she glances over to her side to see Sub Zero looking around the room with wide eyes. As her smile widens from seeing his reaction Kitana turns back forward towards the crowd seeing them looking towards her with shocked eyes.

" Princess? You've returned?"

Looking over towards the direction she had heard the voice coming from Kitana watches as a woman dressed entirely in yellow slowly makes her way towards her. A woman that goes by the name Tanya. A deadly assassin known throughout Edenia. A woman that had vast knowledge of dark magic. For this she had quickly arisen in the ranks of the Edenian counsel to become Edenia's sorcerer. Although unaware to her knowledge a pair of eyes had always been watching her. Watching for anything that would endanger Princess Kitana or Edenia.

As she looks on Kitana watches Tanya stop a couple of feet away from her before she slowly kneels down and bows her head to her.

" Arise old friend."

" Thank you Princess."

Slowly Tanya rises up to her feet as she glances over to the man standing next to Kitana that she knew to be Sub Zero before she looks at Kitana.

" You have returned?"

" Offcourse. Edenia is my home after all."

" What if Shao Kahn is to find out this news?"

" Let him. Let him learn the news that Kitana has returned to Edenia."

" Princess? I don't think that is wis…."

" No Tanya. Edenia has suffered for too long. It is time to restore her back to what she once was and bring peace back to the realm."

Seeing how close Kitana is standing next to Sub Zero glancing down Tanya sees their joined hands before she looks over towards Kitana with a confused look.

" And who is this Princess?"

" This is the warrior that will bring the end to Shao Kahn and bring peace back to the realms. He is also your future king of Edenia."

Suddenly Tanya's eyes widen as she glances over towards Sub Zero seeing his eyes wide before she looks back over towards Kitana.

" Are you…."

" I am sure Tanya. I haven't been more sure of anything in my life."

With a small smile forming on her face Tanya nods her head at Kitana as she glances back and forth between Kitana and Sub Zero.

" I will make the preparations."

As she sees Kitana giving her a slight nod Tanya watches Kitana slowly walk by her with Sub Zero by her side as she bows her head down before she looks over her shoulder and sends a glare towards the retreating form of Kitana unaware that a figure is watching her from the shadows.

With rumors spreading quickly throughout the palace and the realm of her return slowly Kitana makes her way through the palace with Sub Zero by her side as she starts to relive a few memories of the palace she once called her home. Memories of running through the halls as a little girl playing games with the servants of the palace. Memories of walking around the palace grounds with her mother. Something that ended up causing the scenery she was leading Sub Zero to form. A place she would visit every single day. A small place just in back of the palace where a large edenian garden was found next to a large fountain. The garden she and her mother had started so many years ago.

As she slowly leads Sub Zero over towards the fountain a smile comes to Kitana's face when she looks over to see the garden she had started as a little girl was still standing. In fact it looked as if it had been well taken care of over the years.

" This is my favorite spot in the whole palace. When i was a little girl this was the place, I used to go everyday to clear my mind. Everyday i would just walk around the garden with a sense of peace. It was like nothing mattered when i was here."

Turning her attention away from the garden Kitana looks over towards Sub Zero with a smile across her face as she sees him glancing around the scenery before them.

" Was there a place like this back home in Earthrealm for you?"

As he nods his head Sub Zero looks away from the garden and towards Kitana.

" Yes. There is this mountain that overlooks the Lin Kuei temple. It brought me a sense of peace when i would visit there."

As he sees Kitana giving him a nod Sub Zero slowly looks away from her and towards the ground.

" May i ask you something Princess?"

Taking his eyes away from the ground Sub Zero glances up to see Kitana nodding her head.

" Why me?"

Without breaking eye contact reaching over Kitana places her free hand gently on Sub Zero's chest before she slowly taps her index finger.

" It's because of this. You have the heart of a champion. You may not believe this just yet but you have a good heart. A pure heart to do the right thing. Just like what you had done at the tournament. Even though you didn't understand it you were willing to defend me in my time of need. You were willing to do so again when we encountered Lord Raiden. I know that not only are you my protector but Edenia's as well. When you looked into his eyes what did you see?"

" I saw darkness. I have never experienced anything like it ever before. There was no trace of anything other than pure evil."

" You may not believe it but you are the light to vanquish the darkness. I saw it in your eyes at the tournament and i still see it right now."

After a few seconds of staring deep into Sub Zero's eyes slowly Kitana leans forward to give him a kiss when suddenly she feels herself being spun around in a quick motion before she watches Sub Zero block an energy ball with his right forearm that causes blood to start to trickle down his arm to the ground below. With her eyes going wide Kitana looks over Sub Zero's shoulder before she sees him. Ermac slowly floating down from the sky before suddenly she sees him vanish in a cloud of flames until she quickly rolls to the side along with Sub Zero when they hear another energy ball be thrown their way that connects into the fountain destroying the structure sending concrete all around the area.

Jumping to his feet Sub Zero suddenly back flips when he sees Ermac sending an energy ball in his direction leaving a ice clone of himself causing the energy ball to hit the clone sending broken pieces of ice all across the air. Without giving him a chance to react Sub Zero jumps up into the air at Ermac before he sends a right fist that connects into Ermac's face causing the orange ninja to fall down towards the ground until he suddenly catches himself using his telekinetic powers. As he sees Ermac turning himself over and look over towards him with a glare suddenly Sub Zero's eyes widen when he sees Ermac glancing over towards Kitana in the corner before he watches the orange ninja raise up his right hand into the air as his hands are engulfed in a green aura that causes Kitana to slowly be engulfed in a green smoke and her to rise up off her feet into the air. Right when he sees Ermac flick his wrist Sub Zero quickly jumps in the direction Ermac had thrown Kitana before he catches her in mid air landing hard on his back.

As he rises to his feet helping Kitana up in the process Sub Zero looks over towards Ermac seeing his hands engulfed in a green aura before suddenly he sees Ermac sending endless energy balls at them. Focusing his ice powers Sub Zero quickly sends down a large wave of ice down towards the ground and builds a barrier causing every energy ball to strike against the wall of ice.

With her eyes wide as she sees Sub Zero focusing his ice powers down to make a barrier for them suddenly Kitana jumps over his shoulder as she grabs a firm hold of each of her fans before she disappears into a violet cloud of smoke to only appear behind Ermac to send a vicious kick to the back of Ermac causing him to roll forwards. As she sees him turning her direction Kitana takes a fighting stance before she watches him send a few energy balls in her direction. Unfolding her fans Kitana quickly deflects the energy balls that are being sent in her direction as she makes her way forward towards a retreating Ermac before she suddenly comes to a stop when she sees Sub Zero sliding over towards Ermac to deliver a shoulder smash to his lower back. As she sees Ermac's body coming towards her with a sudden motion Kitana spins around before she sends her fan down across Ermac's throat before within a second she watches Ermac drop to his knees and his head leave his shoulders. Folding her fans back up Kitana puts her fans away as she sees Ermac's body starting to be engulfed in a green aura before suddenly she feels herself being grabbed as a large soulnado shoots out of Ermac's body to the sky above.

Looking up a smile comes to Kitana's face when she sees Sub Zero looking down towards her with his arms wrapped around her protectively before she suddenly snaps her head to the soulnado when she hears voices coming from the green tornado. As she hears every soul that exits Ermac's body saying thank you Kitana can't help but smile and give them a nod before a minute later the soulnado disappears along with the remains of Ermac. Feeling a small drop hitting her arm looking down Kitana's eyes go wide when she sees blood trickling down from Sub Zero's right arm before she slowly wiggles herself out of his embrace and slowly leads him into the palace unaware of a pair of eyes that had been watching the encounter.

As she watches Kitana slowly lead Sub Zero into the palace and out of sight slowly Tanya emerges from the shadows before she looks down towards where Ermac's body once laid to only see a small pile of his orange robe. Turning on her heels as she slowly walks away and thinks about how to tell Shao Kahn of Ermac's failure suddenly Tanya lets out a small scream and falls to her knees when she feels an object striking the middle of her back with tremendous force. As she feels her hair being grabbed tight and her head snapped back Tanya's eyes widen when she sees Jade looking down towards her before she feels a sharp object down towards her throat.

" For Edenia."

With a flick of her wrist Jade slides the knife in her hand across Tanya's throat causing a large cut to be instantly made and blood to spill out towards the ground. As she sees Tanya falling to the ground in a puddle of her own blood covering her throat with her hands Jade puts away her knife and slowly walks away before she hears the sound of Tanya's lifeless hands hitting the cold ground.


	6. An Edenian Wedding

Chapter 6: An Edenian Wedding

With all eyes focused on her the moment she walked into the palace with Sub Zero close to her side Kitana slowly leads him through the palace and towards her chambers as countless men and women look towards Sub Zero with concern when they see blood trickling down his arm to the ground below. An injury that the former Lin Kuei warrior would call a flesh wound but to anyone else it was much more severe. Severe enough for once Kitana had lead him past a few servants that they were told they would go retrieve some supplies to help his injury. Something that Kitana was grateful for as she slowly lead Sub Zero into her chambers before sitting him down on her bed as he looked around the large room with amazement. Amazement from seeing a room like this. A room that was just as large as a dining hall. A room that had a balcony over in the corner that over saw everything in Edenia. A room worthy of only a princess.

As she looks down towards Sub Zero in complete silence Kitana slowly traces Sub Zero's wound with her fingers receiving no reaction from the former Lin Kuei warrior which she found odd before she looks away from his arm and towards her bedroom door when she hears a low knock to find a servant waiting patiently at the door with a bowl of water and a few pieces of cloth in her hand. Getting up from the bed Kitana slowly makes her way over towards the open doorway before she reaches out and takes the items away from the servant as she gives her a small smile.

" Thank you."

Turning on her heels Kitana slowly makes her way back over towards Sub Zero closing her bedroom door behind herself before she slowly sits down on the bed next to Sub Zero. As she wets a piece of cloth Kitana looks down towards Sub Zero's wound seeing the wound slowly closing with a cold breeze coming out before she reaches over and places the wet cloth down gently on his wound. With her eyes locked onto his cut Kitana gently starts to wipe away the blood around Sub Zero's wound before she looks up to see Sub Zero's eyes focused on her hand.

" Can you feel it?"

Slowly Kitana watches Sub Zero look up from her hand towards her eyes before she sees him giving her a small nod.

" I can Princess. I was trained however to block out the pain."

" How?"

Suddenly Kitana's eyes widen when she sees Sub Zero taking his eyes away from her to look off into the distance as if he was reliving a few memories. Horrible memories that caused so much pain that she could only imagine about. Putting down the wet cloth Kitana reaches over and grabs another piece of cloth before she gently starts to wrap up his arm while her eyes never leave his face for a single second. Once she is pleased with her work reaching up Kitana places her hand gently on Sub Zero's cheek before she slowly turns his head towards her.

" I'm sorry for all the pain that you have been through. I can't even imagine what you had to go through. I promise you that you will never experience that pain again."

For the next few seconds Kitana stares deep into Sub Zero's eyes when in a sudden move she leans forward pressing her lips to his for a deep kiss before she slowly feels herself being lowered down to the bed in his arms. Deepening the kiss Kitana can't help but let out a happy moan as she feels Sub Zero's hands slowly moving down her waist before she pulls back from the kiss on gives Sub Zero a small smile as she reaches back and undoes the knots on her top exposing his breasts to him as the sound of her top hits the floor. Leaning back over Kitana pulls Sub Zero back into a kiss as her hands roam down towards his armor before in a sudden move she breaks off the kiss to take off his armor revealing his bare chest that sports a few scars across his side. Something she determined must have been by either a whip or a sword. Reaching down Kitana gently starts to trace his scars with her right index finger as she looks up towards Sub Zero's face to give him a small smile before she leans forward until she is brought into a deep kiss by Sub Zero.

As her lips curl up into a smile Kitana can't help but let out a happy moan as she feels him deepening the kiss before suddenly the sound of the rest of her blue leotard is heard falling down to the floor leaving her naked form exposed on top of Sub Zero. Feeling Sub Zero breaking off the kiss Kitana opens her eyes before she feels Sub Zero taking her right breast into his mouth causing her to snap her head back as a wave of pleasure she had never experience before comes to her as she feels her nipple being gently sucked. Reaching up Kitana tugs away at her ponytail causing her hair to fall back beyond her shoulders as she feels Sub Zero giving her left breast the same treatment before suddenly her eyes widen when she feels herself being flipped over on the bed. As she looks up towards Sub Zero with a smile reaching down Kitana quickly unbuckles the rest of Sub Zero's ninja uniform causing it to fall to the ground before seconds later she lets out a small gasp when she feels Sub Zero entering her womanhood. Feeling him stopping Kitana opens her eyes to see Sub Zero looking at her with concern before she gives him a nod as a small smile comes across her face. Suddenly Kitana leans her head back as she feels Sub Zero slowly starting to pump in and out of her at a slow pace before she reaches up and pulls Sub Zero into a kiss. As she feels Sub Zero quickening the pace Kitana can't help but to deepen the kiss before minutes later she breaks off the kiss and lets out a small scream as she experiences her first ever orgasm.

As she feels Sub Zero falling to her side on the bed with his arms around her protectively Kitana takes a few deep breathes trying to catch her breathe before she snuggles closer to Sub Zero's side as she closes her eyes with a smile on her face.

* * *

Feeling for the first time in his young life a sense of peace as he slowly opens his eyes a small smile comes across Sub Zero's face when he looks down to see Kitana sleeping next to him with her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her in possession. Sensing someone is approaching the room Sub Zero looks away from Kitana's sleeping form before he looks over towards the bedroom door when he hears a knock coming from the door. As he feels Kitana's body stirring Sub Zero looks down to see Kitana's body snuggling closer to his own before in a sudden move he reaches over and pulls a nearby blanket over Kitana's naked form as he sees the door opening revealing a servant on the other side. Right when he sees the servant looking towards the bed Sub Zero suddenly watches the servant's eyes go wide as her cheeks start to blush bright red.

" Oh. I'm sorry."

As he watches the servant silently retreating and closing the door hearing a small giggle coming from his chest Sub Zero looks down to see Kitana looking up towards him with her eyes barely open and a small across her face. With his eyes focused on her own suddenly Sub Zero feels Kitana pressing her lips to his for a gentle kiss before he feels her getting out of bed. As he slowly sits up and watches Kitana get dressed Sub Zero can't help but to smile at her as he sees her looking towards him with a smile before he gets up from the bed and slowly gets dressed himself. After a few minutes of reapplying his armor Sub Zero feels himself slowly being lead out of the bedroom hand in hand by Kitana.

Within just minutes of walking through the palace and down towards the lower level Kitana looks over her shoulder to give Sub Zero a smile as she sees everyone else's eyes on her and her champion before suddenly she snaps her head forward to see Jade quickly approaching when she hears footsteps quickly approaching.

" I have news of the tournament. The Earthrealm warrior Liu Kang has defeated Shang Tsung!"

Suddenly Kitana's eyes go wide from hearing the unexpected news that the shaolin monk she seen defeat the outworld warrior Baraka had somehow not only gotten past the current champion of Mortal Kombat the shokan prince Goro but to also defeat Shang Tsung. Something she had never thought she would hear. News that would ensure Shao Kahn wouldn't be able to claim another realm for his own. But what of Shao Kahn? Snapping out of her shocked state Kitana looks Jade deep in the eyes.

" And what of Shao Kahn? Has he been defeated?"

" The emperor has returned to Outworld. However my spies in Outworld are telling me that he is still looking for ways of how to reopen the tournament and claim Earthrealm as his own."

Nodding her head Kitana slowly leads Sub Zero past Jade in the direction of the courtyard.

" I also have some more news to give."

Stopping in her tracks Kitana looks over her shoulder at Jade with a raised eyebrow.

" It was as i expected. Tanya was a spy for Shao Kahn and had informed him of your arrival in Edenia once you had entered the palace."

" And what has come of her?"

" Justice."

Giving Jade a nod Kitana turns her head back forward before she slowly leads Sub Zero out of the palace and towards the small fountain she had brought him the previous night where they see servants slowly repairing the damages that were done to the fountain. Looking over to her side a small smile comes across Kitana's face when she sees Sub Zero looking towards the servants with wide eyes.

" You will get used to it. In the Lin Kuei did you have servants?"

As he nods his head Sub Zero glances away from the servants for a brief second to look over towards Kitana.

" Yes. I did but i did not want them. They would look towards me with fear. It only reminded me of what i truly am."

With her smile slowly disappearing reaching over Kitana gently places her hand on his cheek before she turns Sub Zero's head to look towards her.

" I know what you are going to say. I will tell you this right now. You are not a monster."

" You wouldn't think this if you have seen with your own eyes what i have done."

" Yes i would. All of us have inner demons. Things that we want to forget. To take back if we could. We are very similar Kuai. We both were forced to do things that neither of us wanted. We were forced to kill without having a say in the matter. But now we don't have to do that anymore. We choose our destinies now. Not anyone else. And what i've chosen my destiny to be now is to be by your side as your wife."

Without hesitating Kitana leans over and brings Sub Zero into a deep kiss before a smile comes to her face when she feels herself being pulled in closer. Breaking off the kiss Kitana's smile widens when she feels Sub Zero nodding his head against her own before she looks over her shoulder to see Jade approaching.

" The preparations have been completed. If you will please follow me."

Looking back over towards Sub Zero seeing him giving her a confused look Kitana gives him a small smile before she gently leads him away following after Jade.

* * *

As he feels himself being dragged out of his dark prison the only emotion Shang Tsung is feeling is absolute fear. Fear of what is to become of him after failing the emperor. Failing to ensure the emperor's latest conquest of Earthrealm. Failing to defeat the shaolin monk Liu Kang. An opponent that he had underestimated from the moment he laid eyes upon him. And for this failure he had payed the ultimate price.

The price of being tortured no stop for hours by Shao Kahn's most loyal shadow priests before he was thrown into a dark cell with his once great powers taken from him. Now as he sees the doors leading into Shao Kahn's throne room coming into view Shang Tsung can't help but curse the name Liu Kang in his head vowing to get his vengeance upon the shaolin monk.

As he hears the doors to his chambers opening looking down from his throne Shao Kahn watches as a blood covered Shang Tsung is slowly dragged into the throne room before suddenly he watches two of his shadow priests throw Shang Tsung to the ground on his knees. Rising up from his throne Shao Kahn slowly makes his way down the steps as he looks into the terrified eyes of Shang Tsung.

" You have failed me Shang Tsung! 500 years i've waited! Now i must wait 500 more!"

" My lord all is not lost."

Stopping in his tracks Shao Kahn motions for his shadow priests to lift up Shang Tsung as he slowly turns around and ascends the steps towards his throne.

" Curse the elder gods and their tournament. I should have taken Earthrealm by force. But i'm bound by their rules. Rules that cannot be broken."

" My lord!"

As he takes a seat on his throne Shao Kahn looks down to see Shang Tsung looking towards him with a pleading look.

" Kill him."

Suddenly Shang Tsung's eyes go wide as he is quickly lowered to his knees by two shadow priests while another one slowly makes his way to stand before him with a sword in his hands.

" But what if the rules were changed!?"

Motioning for the shadow priests to stop Shao Kahn leans out of his chair to look towards Shang Tsung.

" Continue."

* * *

Feeling for the first time in his life nervous Sub Zero finds himself standing at a large fountain just outside of the palace's walls with Kitana staring at him just a few feet away as a very large crowd of Edenians look over at them with interested eyes. Hearing footsteps approaching Sub Zero glances away from Kitana for a brief second to see an older man slowly making his way towards them before he stops a couple of feet away.

" We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments. To give recognition to the worth and beauty of love. And to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Kitana and Kuai in marriage."

Turning his attention away from the crowd the priest looks over towards Kitana with a small smile across his face.

" Do you Kitana take Kuai to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Looking away from the priest as a smile forms on her face Kitana looks over towards Sub Zero.

" I do."

" Repeat after me, I, Kitana take you Kuai for my husband."

" I, Kitana take you Kuai for my husband."

" To have and hold from this day forward."

" To have and hold from this day forward."

" For better,for worse,for richer,for poorer."

" For better,for worse,for richer,for poorer."

" In sickness and in health until death do us part."

" In sickness and in health until death do us part."

Giving Kitana a nod the priest looks away from her to look towards Sub Zero.

" Do you Kuai take Kitana to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

" I do."

" Repeat after me, I, Kuai take you Kitana for my wife."

" I, Kuai take you Kitana for my wife."

" To have and hold from this day forward."

" To have and hold from this day forward."

" For better,for worse,for richer,for poorer."

" For better,for worse,for richer,for poorer."

" In sickness and in health until death do us part."

" In sickness and in health until death do us part."

Nodding his head the priest turns around to look at the crowd with a smile across his face.

" in the presence of this company as witnesses,you have spoken the words and performed the rites which unites your loves. Therefore by the power invested in me by the Elder Gods, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Leaning forward Sub Zero suddenly takes Kitana in his arms and gives her a deep kiss as the sound of everyone cheering echoes all around them.


	7. Zaterra

Chapter 7: Zaterra

A week later as she feels a small light creeping through her closed eyelids and feels nothing but soft fabric from her bed underneath her naked body slowly Kitana opens her eyes to find Sub Zero missing from his spot before she slowly sits up as she rubs her eyes. Glancing around the room seeing Sub Zero's blue-garbed ninja outfit along with armor nowhere to be found reaching over Kitana grabs a nearby blanket and wraps it around her naked from as she stands up before she slowly walks over towards the balcony when suddenly a smile comes to her face when she sees Sub Zero in the courtyard doing his martial arts exercises. Slowly backing away Kitana returns into the bedroom before after a couple of minutes to get dressed she slowly makes her way through the palace and down towards the courtyard when suddenly she sees Jade approaching her.

" It has been done Princess. But are you sure that this is wise to do? From my encounter he has a false sense of loyalty towards the emperor."

" I am sure. I will meet with their council and offer them a deal they won't be able to refuse."

" And what deal is that Princess?"

" The chance to regain their freedom. To free themselves from the emperor's grasp."

Once she sees Jade giving her a nod slowly Kitana walks away from her and through the palace and out towards the courtyard before she slowly makes her way over towards Sub Zero.

" Still can't sleep?"

Coming to a complete stop Sub Zero looks over towards Kitana and gives her a small nod before he feels her grabbing his left arm and pull up his left sleeve to reveal a blinking red tattoo on his arm.

" I still don't understand. If this is meant to be a signal for you to return to the Lin Kuei temple then why hasn't it stopped?"

" It's more than that Princess."

As she gently rubs his arm Kitana looks up before looking deep into Sub Zero's eyes.

" It's a tracker. A way for the Lin Kuei to find it's members incase they ever went missing."

" Why would they be searching for you?"

Suddenly Kitana's eyes widen before she sees Sub Zero giving her a nod.

" They are coming for me. My fellow brothers will be sent here to Edenia by the grandmaster to retrieve me. Using force if they have to. I will however not allow that to happen."

Leaning forward Kitana gives Sub Zero a gentle kiss before she pulls back and gives him a nod as a small smile forms on her face.

" I believe you. We will worry about the Lin Kuei later. For now we must go. We have business to attend to."

Giving Kitana a nod Sub Zero slowly follows after her through the palace before he follows her to the outside of the palace.

" Business princess?"

" Yes. We are going to Zaterra to meet with their council about forming an alliance against Shao Kahn."

As he sees Kitana slowly leading him down a small path that goes into a forest Sub Zero gives Kitana a nod before after following Kitana for a hour through the forest when suddenly his eyes go wide when they arrive outside of the Edenian Ruins where a large pyramid can be seen in the distance.

" What is this place Princess?"

" This is the edenian ruins. Inside of this pyramid lays gateways to every realm. The pyramid that can be seen before you is called the Pyramid of Argus. A pyramid created by an edenian god named Argus. Legend has it the elder gods had this pyramid created if an ancient prophecy were to occur to use as a safeguard. A prophecy signaling the end of the world."

" Prophecy Princess?"

" Yes. The prophecy is known as armageddon. Centries ago it was written that if the one of the sons of Argus were to fall in combat an ancient warrior known as Blaze would awaken from his sleep and appear on top of the pyramid. This creature has immense power. It is said that anyone that was to defeat Blaze in combat would gain ultimate power of whatever their heart desires the most. But if Blaze was to emerge victorious in battle than existence itself will end."

Taking her eyes away from the pyramid Kitana looks over to see Sub Zero looking towards the pyramid with wide eyes before she reaches over gently grabbing his hand and leads him towards a small opening inside of the pyramid.

" If i may ask Princess why hasn't the pyramid been destroyed?"

" My father had been persuaded to leave the pyramid alone by the edenian council believing the elder gods would bring wrath down to Edenia if the structure was destroyed."

" What happened to Argus's sons? If they were to decide this fate then the Elder Gods must have taken precautions."

" The legend states that his sons were both put to an eternal sleep and hidden away inside on of the realms. No one is sure where they are hidden. All that it states is the brothers were hidden by the elder gods to ensure nobody could gain absolute power."

As he feels himself being lead around a sharp corner Sub Zero nods his head before his eyes widen he sees a few portals with the images of every realm inside of a room with a few ancient markings all across the walls. Feeling a small tug without looking away from the markings Sub Zero slowly follows after Kitana before suddenly he walks through a portal after Kitana.

* * *

For the next hour after traveling through a desert wasteland suddenly Kitana and Sub Zero slowly make their way forward towards a small ruins that are leading underground aware of a few creatures following them from the shadows. As they slowly near the ruins suddenly they come to a stop when they see a large form of a chamaflogued reptile making his way down the ruins before he lands directly in front of them and slowly reveals himself to be Reptile.

" I have expecting you Princess. Your messenger claimed you have a deal for Zaterra?"

" I need your help Reptile. Edenia needs Zaterra's help."

" And what can Edenia offer in return?"

" Freedom. For Zaterra to be free of Shao Kahn's grasp. With the combined might of Edenia's and Zaterra's forces we can bring an end to Shao Kahn. We can help each other gain back our freedom from the emperor."

For the next few seconds Reptile looks towards the ground before he looks back up and gives Kitana a nod.

" I will take you to the council. Follow me Princess."

Kitana gives Reptile a nod before she slowly follows after him with Sub Zero by her side. After just a few minutes of walking through the ruins suddenly Kitana is lead into a large room where a few others that look just like Reptile in human form are found sitting at a large stone structure with Sub Zero following close by her side. Looking over seeing Reptile give her a nod Kitana slowly makes her way forward towards the structure with Sub Zero next to her as she sees the other reptiles lean out of their seats.

" We have been told you have a proposition for Zaterra?"

" I come to you offering an alliance between Edenia and Zaterra. Together with our combined might we can free our realms from the emperor."

Suddenly Kitana witnesses Sub Zero take a step forward when she hears the leader of the Zaterrian council hissing towards her as he stands up from his seat.

" We've seen Shao Kahn's wrath. The realms left in barren wastelands. Zaterra wasn't destroyed because the emperor realized we make strong allies. But if we go against him now he will obliterate us."

" No. Together we can defeat him and take Outworld. Zaterra can be returned to it's former glory."

" What do you know of our former glory?"

" I see it all around me. Strong fearless warriors that will do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of their realm. If we join together as one we can defeat the emperor. We can bring peace back to each of our realms."

" Some of us have weakened, I fear."

Suddenly Reptile's eyes go wide as he takes a step forward and locks eyes with the council's leader.

" Be very carefully what you say."

" Someone has to say it. You made this alliance without our agreement. Even now Shao Kahn has ears and eyes everywhere. Just her presence here will bring down his wrath upon our people. Now at council a woman speaks for you."

" You dare say that to your commander!?"

" No longer. My allegiance is to Shao Kahn and not her."

Suddenly Kitana and Sub Zero take a few steps back when they see the council member quickly circle around the table before he is engaged by Reptile.

" Shao Kahn is not their ruler!"

Without giving his fellow Zaterrian any time to react Reptile sends a punch into the council member's chest causing him to take a couple of steps back before he quickly takes into the air and delivers a flying punch towards the council member's face causing him to fall to the ground. As he watches the council member slowly get to his feet Reptile circles around him before he sends a flying kick towards him that hits nothing but air. Seeing a high kick coming his way Reptile quickly throws up his right forearm to block the kick before for the next minute he goes back and forth dodging the council member's attacks as he dishes out his own wave of attacks when suddenly he lands a punch that sends the council member flying back a couple of feet face first.

As he sees the council member slowly rise up Reptile hisses over at his opponent before he quickly climbs up a cave wall towards a small structure when he sees the council member quickly retreating up the wall. Jumping up Reptile lands right before the council member before in a quick motion he sends a spinning back kick that causes the council member to go flying off the structure and down towards the ground below. Walking over towards the edge Reptile looks down towards the fallen council member with a glare.

" Do you hear a woman's voice now!? Die!"

Rearing back Reptile sends a ball of acid down towards the council member before seconds later the sound of the council member screaming echoes throughout the room as his body melts away. As he jumps down from the structure Reptile looks over towards the other council members seeing him each of them staring at him in silence.

" Who else will defy me!?

As he sees each of the council members giving him a nod slowly Reptile makes his way down the structure before he slowly makes his way over towards Kitana and Sub Zero.

" Impressive. An effective system to settle disputes."

" It is the ancient way. We risk everything by helping you. He may not be the last. The emperor will learn of my betrayal."

" It will be worth the effort."

" It better be. Time is running out. This war you have started must end soon."

" And it will. My forces have already cleared Edenia of Shao Kahn's forces and are prepared to invade Outworld as we speak."

" Just win this war."


	8. Hidden Power Unleashed

Chapter 8: Hidden Power Unleashed

With their business in Zaterra done using the shadows of the land as cover Kitana and Sub Zero slowly make their way through the wasteland towards a known portal is found inside of one of the destroyed ruins buildings before once they find the portal intact and active inside. Sensing someone is near Sub Zero looks over his shoulder to see Reptile staring at them from a distance before he sees the zaterrian giving him a nod. Returning the nod Sub Zero looks back forward to see Kitana waiting for him at the portal before he slowly walks over and steps through the portal with Kitana by his side.

As he emerges on the other side suddenly Sub Zero's eyes go wide when he sees a blue robotic figure staring directly at them. Reaching over Sub Zero slowly pushes Kitana behind him as he locks eyes with the robot before his eyes widen when he senses a familiar aura inside of the robot. An aura from a fellow clan member that he once knew. A man that he considered to be a friend.

" Smoke?"

Suddenly Sub Zero sees Smoke firing a spear out of his chest towards him when seconds later he catches the spear in his hands before he is quickly pulled towards Smoke and delivered an uppercut to his chin sending him flying back. Landing down on his back hard Sub Zero looks up to see Smoke retracting the spear into his chest before suddenly he sees one of Kitana's steel fans smashing into Smoke's head causing sparks to instantly fly across the room.

Reaching up Smoke pulls the fan out of his head as he sees Kitana helping Sub Zero to his feet before suddenly his chest opens up again revealing a few rockets. With their eyes widening Sub Zero and Kitana quickly roll to the side as Smoke fires off rockets causing pieces of the wall they once were to explode and the room to start to shake. As they continue to dodge rocket after rocket slowly Sub Zero and Kitana witness the room start to shake even more before reaching over Sub Zero grabs a hold of Kitana and jumps out of the room when the ceiling caves in causing large pieces of stone to collapse on top of Smoke.

As they shield their eyes from the smoke coming from the inside of the collapsed room Sub Zero slowly leads Kitana away from the scene before they look back to see the whole room caved in. Seeing the shocked look across Sub Zero's face reaching up Kitana gently places her hand on his shoulder.

" I'm sorry Kuai."

Sub Zero gives Kitana a nod before he slowly leads her away from the scene until suddenly he stops in his tracks when he hears a sound coming behind him from inside of the collapsed room. Looking over his shoulder Sub Zero's eyes widen when he sees a cloud of smoke emerging through the stones before suddenly Smoke reappears before him. Once he sees Smoke run towards him with giving him a chance to react Sub Zero closes the distance between them and delivers a few flying kicks into Smoke's chest causing the robot to go flying down onto it's back. As he lands on his feet suddenly Sub Zero watches Smoke disappear underground before suddenly he feels a uppercut being delivered to his chin causing him to go back flying a couple of feet into the air.

Once she sees Sub Zero hit the ground without giving Smoke anytime to react Kitana lunges forward into the air sending a few kicks that connect into Smoke's head sending him a few feet back before she watches him turn to look towards her. As she sees Smoke delivering a high kick Kitana quickly ducks underneath the kick before she sends a spinning back kick to his other leg causing Smoke to leave his feet and hit the ground. As she sees Smoke getting back to his feet Kitana jumps back a few feet grabbing her fans in the process before she witnesses Smoke suddenly disappear in a puff of smoke. Suddenly Kitana is send down to her knees when she feels a sharp kick to her back before she swings blindly with her fans hitting nothing but air. Taking a couple of steps back Kitana looks around the area not seeing Smoke anywhere until suddenly she turns when she hears Sub Zero landing next to her before she watches him throw a punch that connects into Smoke sending him to the ground visible again.

As she jumps back along with Sub Zero suddenly Kitana watches Smoke jump back to his feet as he opens up his chest plate revealing a dozen missiles when suddenly she turns her head to the side before she witnesses Sub Zero send a ice blast towards Smoke freezing him instantly. Suddenly as she sees one of the missiles glowing Kitana's eyes widen before she feels herself being turned around and shielded by Sub Zero as the sound of the missile exploding echoes through the air. After a few seconds Kitana looks over Sub Zero's shoulder to see Smoke's once robotic body now lying in pieces across the ground. Breathing a sigh in relief reaching down Kitana gently grabs Sub Zero's hand before she slowly leads him out of the pyramid.

Within the hour Kitana is seen slowly leading Sub Zero through the forest and back into the village before suddenly Kitana stops when she sees Jade approaching her from inside of the village.

" So how did it go?"

" They have agreed to help us when the time comes. They fear for the people of their realm and won't act until the last possible second fearing Shao Kahn will bring down his wrath onto their realm."

" What do we do now Princess?"

" We continue to rebuild our forces and allow anyone willing to stand up to fight against Shao Kahn to join us until the time is right to strike and invade Outworld."

Receiving a nod Kitana slowly leads Sub Zero out of the village and down another path heading into the woods before after a couple of minutes of traveling a small cave is seen hidden in the forest. Looking over her shoulder Kitana sees Sub Zero looking towards the cave with interested eyes before she slowly leads him inside of the cave where she knows a man named Daahraan can be found. A old friend of the family that has vast knowledge of magic and once was the keeper of the essence of Edenia. A mystical power that helped rebuild Edenia once it was unleashed onto the realm after Shao Kahn's forces.

As she sees Daahraan off in the corner of the room with his back turned Kitana can't help but smile at her old friend.

" Hello Daahraan."

Hearing a voice he thought he would never hear again slowly Daahraan turns around before a smile comes to his face when he sees Kitana standing before him next to a man that he had never seen before. But he knew of the outfit. A outfit only worn by members of the Lin Kuei.

" Kitana."

Releasing Sub Zero's hand Kitana slowly makes her way over towards Daahraan before she pulls him into an embrace.

" It's good to see you again Princess after all of these years. But i take it this isn't a social visit?"

Nodding her head Kitana slowly makes her way back to Sub Zero's side as she looks at Daahraan.

" I need your help. Daahraan this is…."

" Your husband. I have heard the rumors but i didn't think they were true."

Daahraan looks over towards Sub Zero before he gives him a nod.

" My name is Daahraan. How may i be of service to you my king?"

Sub Zero's eyes widen before he looks over to see Kitana giving him a nod. Sub Zero turns back towards Daahraan as he rolls up his left sleeve showing Daahraan his blinking tattoo.

With a confused look across his face Daahraan looks down to Sub Zero's arm before his eyes widen slightly.

" This is a Lin Kuei marking yes?"

Sub Zero nods his head as he feels Kitana putting a hand on his shoulder before she looks over towards Daahraan.

" We need your help. Is there any way you can remove the marking? The marking right now is being used as a tracker on him alerting the Lin Kuei of his location."

" I don't know Kitana. The marking has been placed on him with dark magic."

Daahraan looks up to see the look of disappointment across Kitana's face before he gives her a small smile.

" Fear not child. There is always a light to vanish the darkness. Wait here."

Kitana watches Daahraan slowly disappear behind a corner before she looks over to see Sub Zero staring off into the distance.

" Are you okay?"

" I'm not sure. That thing we saw today was not the man that i once knew. It wasn't my brother from the Lin Kuei. I heard each rumor that had spread through the temple but didn't believe them. I thought they were just lies cooked up by our enemies."

" What rumors?"

" In the temple my fellow clan members and I heard these rumors that the grand master had this grand scheme to better the clan. Rumor was he wanted to take the clan's best fighters in iginate them into this program called the cyber initiative. He believed by turning us into robots that not only would there be no chance of our loyalty to the clan faltering but it would allow our fighting abilities to increase. When i first heard this rumor Smoke and I planned on leaving the Lin Kuei if the rumor was true. I guess my brother never got the chance to leave."

Kitana looks at Sub Zero with a shocked face before she is snapped out of her shocked state seconds later when she sees Daahraan return into the room with a vial in his hands.

" This should do the trick. If i may?"

Sub Zero looks down towards the vial in Daahraan's hand before he gives him a nod. Sub Zero watches Daahraan slowly opening up the vial before seconds he watches the older man slowly pour the vial's contents onto the marking causing him to hiss when suddenly he looks over to see Kitana's eyes widening. Looking down Sub Zero's eyes widen as he stares down with amazement seeing the marking on his arm slowly disappearing.

" Now that problem has been settled. I also have a solution for another problem that would have come up in the future."

Kitana looks over towards Daahraan with a confused look before she watches him take out another vial from his robe with a smile across his face.

" Tell me this Kitana have you told him yet about what makes us edenians so unique to other races?"

Looking away from his arm Sub Zero looks up to see Kitana shaking her head before he looks over towards Daahraan.

" You must have wondered how Kitana looks the way she does even though she is centuries old yes? This is because every edenian is a direct descendent of the gods. Not only do we possess much greater affinities with magic but we also age much slower than every other race. Because of this we are allowed to keep our younger states for centuries while others perish away. Inside of this vial is a solution that will allow you to officially become one of us. To allow your body the ability to age as slow as us but will enhance your already great fighting ability enabling your hidden power to be awakened."

As he sees Daahraan extending the vial out towards him slowly Sub Zero takes the vial from his hand before he looks over towards Kitana seeing her giving him a nod. Raising the vial up Sub Zero downs the vial's contents in a sudden motion before he hands Daahraan the empty vial. As he feels his aura increasing Sub Zero looks over towards Kitana seeing her looking at him with concern.

" How are you feeling?"

Suddenly a blue aura surrounds Sub Zero causing Kitana and Daahraan to take a couple of steps back with wide eyes.


	9. Invasion of Earthrealm

Chapter 9: Invasion of Earthrealm

Amazing. That is the only word that can describe what Kitana is witnessing right now. Amazement from seeing how quickly her husband's abilities had improved. How his speed and quickness had increased dramatically ever since the day she brought him to visit Daahraan. How she could sense his aura and power increasing by the second. Now as she watches Sub Zero along with Jade train in the courtyard with his enhanced abilities Kitana can't help keep her eyes off her husband and his new abilities. Evidence easily shown with a few punching posts that had been destroyed over the last few days.

" Amazing."

" It is. I have never seen anything like this. His power has increased drastically. I can sense the change in him now."

As a grin forms on her face Jade glances away from Sub Zero to look towards Kitana.

" You have also experienced it for yourself as well Princess."

" No. He is willing to spar with me but it takes a good amount of convincing to do so."

" That's not what i meant Princess. We have all heard you at night. Must be some kind of power boost for you to scream out like that."

Jade looks over to her side to see Kitana avoiding her gaze as her cheeks blush bright red.

" I think it is time to test out his new abilities."

Leaving Kitana's side Jade slowly makes her way over towards Sub Zero before she sees him turn to look towards her.

" Challenge."

With his eyes going wide Sub Zero glances over towards Kitana seeing her eyes wide before he looks back towards Jade and shakes his head.

" I decline."

" You decline?"

As he watches Jade's eyes go wide Sub Zero nods his head.

" Yes. I will not fight you."

" And why not? If it's because you think i'm no match for you then you are sadly mistaken."

" I will not fight you because i respect you for all of the years you have looked over the Princess. And because of that i will always be grateful to you. For that i will not fight you."

Jade gives Sub Zero a small smile as she slowly takes out her staff before she suddenly she sends a strike towards Sub Zero that hits nothing but air when Sub Zero dodges the attack. As she stares into Sub Zero's eyes Jade jumps back a few feet before she slowly gets into a fighting stance.

" Although what you say is honorable you show weakness to your enemy. Weakness that Shao Kahn will exploit if you are not prepared to do what is absolutely necessary."

Lunging forward Jade sends strike after strike towards Sub Zero with her staff only to watch Sub Zero dodge her strikes before she feels her feet being kicked out from under her causing her to fall back first onto the ground. Jumping back to her feet a smile comes to Jade's face when she sees Sub Zero a couple of feet away in a fighting stance until suddenly a green aura surrounds her and she lunges forward with a kick at high speed to only have her foot caught in mid air before she is sent down back to the ground. Smashing a fist to the ground Jade quickly makes it back to her feet seeing Sub Zero looking at her a short distance away when suddenly she spins around engulfing herself in a green smoke to only appear in the back of Sub Zero to send a staff strike towards him to only have her staff be caught and herself flipped over his back to the ground below. Feeling her grip on her staff disappearing Jade opens her eyes to see Sub Zero pointing the staff down towards her before a small smile comes across her face.

" Excellent."

Slowly raising up the staff Sub Zero extends a hand down towards Jade before he helps her up to her feet as he hears the sound of clapping in the background. Looking over his shoulder Sub Zero sees Kitana clapping her hands with a smile across her face.

" Well done husband."

Reaching over Sub Zero hands Jade back her staff before he turns towards Kitana to see her by his side. As he feels Kitana wrapping her arms around the back of his neck Sub Zero out of the corner of his eye he sees a edenian woman walk over towards Jade and hand her a piece of paper before he turns his attention back to Kitana and leans forward to give her a gentle kiss.

" Princess?"

Kitana breaks off the kiss and looks over towards Jade with a smile before her smile vanishes when she sees the shocked look across Jade's face.

" What is it Jade?"

" Your mother. She's alive."

Suddenly Kitana's eyes widen as she sees Jade glancing down towards the message in her hand.

" What?"

" Queen Sindel is alive. My spies just reported this to me. She is currently in Earthrealm where a massive invasion is taking place by Shao Kahn's forces."

Kitana looks down towards the ground in silence for the next few seconds lost in thought until she looks over towards Sub Zero seeing him giving her a nod before she looks over towards Jade.

" I'm going to Earthrealm."

As she sees Kitana unwrapping her arms from the back of Sub Zero's neck Jade shakes her head.

" Princess you must not…."

" Don't tell me what i can and cannot do Jade!"

Taking a few steps back Jade stares into Kitana's glaring eyes before she looks down to the ground and whispers out.

" I'm sorry princess."

Taking a deep breathe Kitana slowly walks over towards Jade before she gently puts her hand down on her shoulder.

" I'm sorry Jade. I shouldn't have snapped at you. You have always looked out for my wellbeing and are the best friend anyone could ever ask for."

" Princess?"

" But i have to do this. If she is truly alive then i must go to her."

" But princess surely the emperor has unleashes extermination squads all over Earthrealm. Even if you could make it past them and find your mother in that unknown terrain she will be heavily guarded."

" Lucky for me then that i'm not going alone."

Kitana looks over her shoulder to see Sub Zero putting on his mask before she looks back over towards Jade seeing her giving her a nod.

* * *

A few hours suddenly a portal is seen opening in the middle of a street before Kitana and Sub Zero are seen walking through the portal and take a look around to find themselves on a destroyed street with buildings around them completely shattered. Taking a glance around their surroundings seeing nothing but carnage around them that has taken place suddenly Sub Zero and Kitana turn their attention towards the far distance when they see a large skyscraper in the far distance with a soulnado shooting up into the air before they slowly make their way towards it. After getting a few miles suddenly Sub Zero comes to a stop before Kitana comes to a stop.

" What is it?"

Sensing two auras nearby Sub Zero slowly turns around when suddenly he sees two cyborgs appear out of the shadows. One red and the other yellow. Sub Zero glances back and forth between the cyborgs for the next few seconds before he looks over his shoulder and gives Kitana a nod. As he sees Kitana return the nod and quickly race away towards the skyscraper Sub Zero turns his attention back towards Cyrax and Sektor. Suddenly Sub Zero engulfs his hands in a blue aura as he sees Cyrax and Sektor slowly circling around him before suddenly he sees them engaging him. Sub Zero dodges their attacks before he sends a powerful punch into the mid section of Sektor sending him flying back to the ground before he dodges a kick from Cyrax and delivers a hard shoulder block sending Cyrax down close to Sektor.

As he sees them rising to their feet without giving them anytime to react Sub Zero charges forward before he bounces himself off Cyrax's chest to deliver a spinning kick to Sektor followed by a kick to him sending them both spinning to the ground. Leaping over towards Cyrax quickly reaching down Sub Zero grabs a firm hold of his head before using all of his strength he rips off his helmet revealing Cyrax's face to his shock. Rearing back Sub Zero sends a hard punch down shattering Cyrax's noise instantly before the sound of a compartment being opened forces him to look over his shoulder when he sees Sektor standing a distance away with his chest plate open revealing a dozen rockets. As he hears the rockets being fired Sub Zero quickly jumps to the side before the sounds of the rockets striking against a few buildings echoes through the air. Looking back over towards Sektor seeing Cyrax has joined his side right when he sees Sektor firing off a few more rockets as he lets out a scream suddenly Sub Zero unleashes a large wave of his aura at Sektor and Cyrax freezing the rockets in mid air before seconds later the rockets fall from the air into ice shards shattering on the ground.

As he sees Sektor closing his chest plate reaching back Sub Zero puts his hands together and slowly starts to focus his ice powers to make a ice ball when suddenly he unleashes a ice blast towards Sektor causing the red cyborg to freeze instantly. As he breaks apart his hands suddenly Sub Zero feels a kick to his chest that causes him to take a few steps back. Looking back up Sub Zero suddenly ducks down avoiding a flying kick by Cyrax causing the yellow cyborg to go flying past him before in a sudden motion Sub Zero grabs a firm hold of Cyrax once he lands onto the ground and sends him flying in the direction of Sektor causing Cyrax to shatter Sektor into pieces.

With his hands clutching into fists Sub Zero slowly makes his way over towards Cyrax as he sees him making it to his feet before suddenly he makes a ice shard in his hand and drives it down hard into Cyrax's face causing blood to quickly spill out from his face to the ground below. As he sees Cyrax fall to his knees and reach up to grab the ice shard Sub Zero quickly kicks Cyrax in the chest causing Cyrax to fall down to the ground before without hesitating Sub Zero drives his right foot down onto the ice shard causing it to penetrate further into Cyrax's face until seconds later he witnesses Cyrax's body stop moving from the ground. Removing his foot slowly Sub Zero walks away from the scene and heads towards the skyscraper.


	10. A Deadly Reunion

Chapter 10: A Deadly Reunion

Arriving just outside of the building she sees the soulnado coming from Kitana slowly makes her way inside of the skyscraper. As she looks inside to find the place completely empty Kitana goes on high alert taking out her fans before she slowly makes her way forward through the building until suddenly once she reaches a pair of stairs leading to the next floor Kitana comes to a complete stop when she hears the sound of footsteps emerging from the shadows before she looks over her shoulder to see Sheeva emerging from the shadows with a smirk across her face.

" Princess Kitana. Shao Kahn will be pleased."

As she sees Sheeva slowly approaching Kitana gets into a fighting stance before suddenly she looks up towards the ceiling to see a figure moving across it when suddenly the camouflaged figure lands in front of her before she watches the figure revealing themselves to be Reptile.

" Move aside zaterrian."

Slowly as his eyes remained locked with Sheeva's own Reptile's hands clutch into tight fists before he glances over his shoulder to look at Kitana.

" Go. Kill Shao Kahn."

As he sees Kitana giving him a nod Reptile watches her slowly leaving the scene before he looks back over to see Sheeva staring towards him with a glare.

" You will pay for this betrayal Reptile."

Suddenly Reptile jumps up into the air as he forms his body into a ball before he sends himself flying into Sheeva's chest sending her a couple of feet back to the ground onto her back. Landing on his feet Reptile hisses at Sheeva as he watches her slowly making it to her feet until he attempts the same attack again to only be caught in the air before he is sent flying towards the wall. Using his advances reflexes Reptile unwraps himself from his ball form before he bounces off the wall to deliver a spinning kick towards Sheeva's face. As he hears Sheeva letting out an angry roar Reptile gets into a fighting form before suddenly he is sent down to the ground when Sheeva unleashes a fireball that hits him directly in the chest.

Jumping to his feet Reptile looks over towards Sheeva seeing her charging forward at him with high speed when suddenly he feels Sheeva grabbing him in a tight hold with her lower hands before he feels her delivering punch after punch to his face with her upper arms. As he feels Sheeva stopping her assault on his face Reptile feels her tightening her hold around his body before he rears back and sends an acid spit into Sheeva's face causing the shokan to release her hold around his body and stumble back as she screams in pain.

Once he catches his breathe Reptile looks up towards Sheeva seeing her vicious rubbing her face as she screams out in pain when in a sudden move he sends his tongue out towards her face causing his tongue to quickly wrap around her throat before using all of his strength Sheeva's head suddenly leaves her shoulders to land into his waiting arms. As he hears the sound of Sheeva's lifeless body hitting the ground Reptile looks down towards Sheeva's head in his hands before he leans down and takes a big bite.

* * *

Using the shadows as cover Kitana quickly makes her way through the next two floors when suddenly she hears a familiar laugh echoing through the floor she is currently on. Slowly moving forward Kitana gets closer and closer to the source until suddenly her eyes widen when she sees her. Queen Sindel looking down towards the retreating form of Johnny Cage as he slowly crawls over towards a slow breathing Sonya Blade. Suddenly Kitana watches Sindel turn to look towards her as she locks eyes with her.

" Mother?"

Looking into her eyes suddenly Kitana shakes her head when she looks deep into Sindel's eyes seeing nothing but darkness radiating from them. Snapping out of her shocked state Kitana suddenly rolls to the side when Sindel lunges forward at her with a flying punch that hits nothing but air. Kitana for the next few seconds continues to dodge Sindel's attacks before she catches Sindel's fists into her hands and looks her deep in the eyes.

" Mother!? Please stop!"

Feeling a kick to her stomach Kitana releases her hold on Sindel's hands before she is sent back to the ground from a spinning kick. As she hears Sindel laughing Kitana slowly sits up to see her looking down towards her with a sinister smile across her face.

" Mother this is not your way! Shao Kahn has corrupted you!"

Kitana's eyes widen when she hears Sindel letting out a sickening laugh as she slowly ascends into the air before Kitana quickly has to roll to the side when she sees Sindel sending a purple fireball down her direction. As he continues to roll avoiding being hit by Sindel's onslaught Kitana looks up into Sindel's eyes seeing nothing but darkness before she yells out.

" Remember Edenia, mother! Remember your rule before Shao Kahn's invasion!"

As she sees Sindel stopping her assault Kitana slowly arises to her feet and takes a few steps towards Sindel before suddenly she jumps back with her eyes going wide when she hears Sindel letting out a sickening laugh. Hearing the Sindel continue to let out a sickening laugh Kitana shakes her head at she looks towards her mother's face.

" Mother forgive me for what i must do."

Suddenly in a quick motion Kitana takes out her steel fans and gets into a fighting motion. Once she hears Sindel's laughing coming to a stop suddenly Kitana charges forward towards Sindel sending a strike with one of her fans towards Sindel's head to barely miss from Sindel's last second dodge causing a large cut of form across Sindel's right cheek. As she hears Sindel letting out a scream at super high volume Kitana quickly covers her ears trying to block out the scream before suddenly in a flash Kitana rolls forward towards Sindel before unleashing a fan from her hand that connects directly into the middle of Sindel's forehead causing Sindel to fall backwards to the ground with a thud.

With her eyes going wide Kitana quickly races over towards Sindel before she crouches down and takes her mother's head into her arms as blood trickles down from Sindel's forehead to her arms.

" I'm so sorry mother. I'm sorry."

As tears fall down from her eyes down to Sindel's lifeless body reaching down Kitana pulls her fan gently out of Sindel's head and throws it to the side before she gently closes her mother's eyes.


	11. Fire vs Ice

Chapter 11: Fire vs Ice

For the next few minutes Kitana remains seated with her mother in her arms before slowly with fire in her eyes Kitana lowers Sindel to the ground and she slowly makes her way out of the room towards the next floor. As she walks through the next floor with a purpose suddenly Kitana comes to a stop when she hears a roar coming from the other end of the room she is in. Looking over to the side Kitana watches as a shokan warrior known as Kintaro slowly makes his way out of the shadows and towards her when suddenly Kitana's eyes go wide when she sees a fist going straight through Kintaro's back and through his chest before a small smile comes to her face when she sees Sub Zero drop Kintaro's lifeless body to the cold ground.

As he looks over to see Kitana looking towards him with emotion in her eyes slowly Sub Zero makes his way over towards her before he gently places a hand down on her shoulder when he sees her looking away from him and down towards the floor.

" Princess?"

Reaching up Kitana gently places her hand down on top of Sub Zero's own and gives it a small squeeze before she looks up towards him seeing him looking down towards her with concern. Shaking her head Kitana retracts her hand and slowly moves forward with Sub Zero following after her. As they slowly make their way up a few floors in silence Sub Zero stares over at Kitana with concern across his face when suddenly his eyes widen when he senses a familiar aura nearby and comes to a complete stop.

Hearing Sub Zero coming to a complete stop Kitana comes to a stop and looks over her shoulder before her eyes widen when she sees Scorpion staring directly at Sub Zero from the other end of the room. Reaching down Kitana takes out her fans as she slowly makes her way towards Sub Zero's side before she watches Scorpion's eyes go wide.

" Get over here!"

In a quick motion Scorpion sends metal speared chain towards Sub Zero that Sub Zero easily catches in his hands before using all of his might he pulls the former Lin Kuei warrior towards himself.

As she sees Scorpion jumping back Kitana races forward towards the two ninjas before she dives through a portal that Scorpion has brought Sub Zero through just in time as the portal closes. Landing down hard onto some stone Kitana quickly rolls to the side when she sees that she is close to a ledge with a pit of lava below her before she looks up to see Scorpion and Sub Zero trading blows with neither able to best the other.

As he dodges attack after attack that Scorpion is sending his way Sub Zero slowly counteracts the netherrealm demon's movements before he hears Scorpion lets out a scream and witnesses him disappear in tornado of flames to only appear behind him. Throwing her right forearm up Sub Zero blocks the high kick Scorpion is sending his way until suddenly he rolls over to the side when he sees Scorpion disappearing in another tornado of flames before he watches Scorpion going flying through the air. As he sees Scorpion roll forward and unleash his metal spear chain towards his direction reaching up Sub Zero quickly catches a hold of the chain when suddenly using all of his might he pulls the chain back sending Scorpion flying at high speed in his direction before in a flash Sub Zero sends up a uppercut that connects to Scorpion sending the netherrealm demon to the ground back first. As he sees Scorpion jumping up to his feet Sub Zero charges forward at him before he is suddenly send back when he feels Scorpion connecting on a backflip kick that sends him flying to the ground.

Shaking his head Sub Zero quickly makes it to his feet before he sees Scorpion charging forwards at him. Without hesitating Sub Zero charges forward at Scorpion before the sound of each of their fists connecting to the other's face echoes through the air until suddenly they start trading blows in a series of punches and kicks. As he witnesses Scorpion disappear into a tornado of flames suddenly Sub Zero sends a right elbow in back of himself that connects into Scorpion's face before in a sudden move he jumps up and delivers a spinning kick to Scorpion causing the netherrealm demon to fall to the ground face first. Jumping back as he sees Scorpion slowly rising to his feet reaching back Sub Zero focuses his ice powers to make an ice ball before suddenly he unleashes the ice blast towards Scorpion to hit nothing but air when Scorpion quickly does a backflip over the ice ball.

Without any time to react suddenly Sub Zero feels Scorpion's metal spear grabbing a hold of his shirt before he is quickly pulled over towards Scorpion's direction to only be sent back by a uppercut. Hitting the ground with a thud Sub Zero looks over towards Scorpion to see him removing his mask revealing just a skeleton face before he suddenly rolls to the side when he sees Scorpion unleashing a large wave of fire towards him. Forming a small ice shard in his hand Sub Zero quickly unleashes the shard towards Scorpion that connects into the netherrealm demon's chest causing Scorpion to stumble a few feet back towards the ledge of the platform they are standing on before without hesitating Sub Zero charges forward and delivers a jumping kick into Scorpion's chest causing Scorpion to go flying back into the lava below.

As he looks down and sees Scorpion quickly disappear into the lava Sub Zero drops down to one knee as his right arm immediately moves over to his side before seconds later he feels a pair of arms gently wrapping around his arm. Looking to his side Sub Zero sees Kitana looking at him with a concerned look across her face before slowly he rises to his feet with the help of Kitana and slowly makes his way off the platform with Kitana by his side.

Slowly Kitana leads Sub Zero through the lands of the Netherrealm as she feels him leaning his body against her own when suddenly she brings them to a complete stop when they see a female figure jumping down from one of the platforms down towards them. A female figure dressed entirely in black with splashes of red across her outfit. As she sees the female pointing her right index finger at them slowly Kitana's free hand clutches into a fist.

" You wear his mask but are not the one that i seek. Identify yourselves now!"

Kitana takes a step forward intent on engaging the unknown warrior before suddenly she is stopped when she feels Sub Zero throw an arm over her as she takes a few steps forward.

" You are Sareena yes? Han told me about you."

As her eyes widen Sareena lowers her hand down towards Sub Zero before she looks him in the eyes.

" How do you know Han? Identify yourself."

" My name is Kuai Liang. Bi-Han is my brother."

Suddenly Kitana calms herself down when she sees Sareena lowering her fighting stance.

" What are you doing in the Netherrealm? You are a long way from home Kuai."

Slowly Sub Zero's free hand clutches into a tight fist as she stares deep into Sareena's eyes.

" Scorpion."

" Aw yes. The specter of the Netherrealm. A hellspawn brought back from the dead seeking vengeance for the death of his family and clan. I know of this warrior. An interesting warrior Quan Chi had summoned."

Sareena looks away from Sub Zero and Kitana towards a large pit filled with lava as she senses a aura slowly building up.

" I can sense him. He is nearby."

" Impossible! I watched him die."

" He is a Netherrealm creature with immense power. In a sense a immortal. No matter how many times you defeat him in the end he will return."

Looking away from the pit of lava Sareena turns her attention back towards Sub Zero and Kitana.

" You must leave. It's not safe for you to be here. Follow me."

As they see Sareena jumping down from the platform she is on slowly they follow after her through the realm towards a cave where a large inactive portal can be seen from the entrance of the cave.

" You may want to take a few steps back."

Suddenly Sareena's body is engulfed in a purple aura before Kitana and Sub Zero watch as she sends a blast towards the portal when suddenly a portal opens revealing Earthrealm. Sarenna lowers her hands and looks over towards Sub Zero and Kitana.

" Go quickly. The portal will not stay open for long."

Giving Sareena each a nod Sub Zero and Kitana slowly walk over towards the portal when suddenly they look over their shoulder before they see Scorpion emerging from a pit of Lava.

In a quick motion Sareena quickly gets in front of Sub Zero and Kitana as she sees Scorpion slowly making his way towards them.

" Go! Now!"

Without hesitating Kitana quickly leads Sub Zero through the portal as she glances over her shoulder to see Sareena slowly taking a fighting stance.


	12. Mirror Image

Chapter 12: Mirror Image

As they land through the portal and onto a floorboard Kitana and Sub Zero look over their shoulders and towards the portal to see if they had any followers before suddenly they watch the portal come to a close and turn their attention forward. Glancing around to find themselves inside of what looks like a large throne room slowly Sub Zero and Kitana rise up to their feet as they take a hard look around the room. A room where a large mortal kombat symbol can be seen in the middle of the floor with a large puddle of blood in the center. Taking their eyes away from the puddle of blood Kitana slowly leads Sub Zero out of the room and into another large room when suddenly she comes to a stop when she sees a figure slowly walking away from a body of a shadow priest on the ground.

The figure of Shang Tsung in his youth form. As she sees Shang Tsung slowly turning to face them suddenly Kitana's eyes widen when she sees another figure coming up from behind Shang Tsung. A female figure dressed in a pink leotard just like her own. A mirror image of herself. Hearing the sound of her imposter letting out a roar like an enemy she had witnessed die at the tournament Kitana slowly moves away from Sub Zero's side as she sees her imposter slowly approaching before she slowly starts to circle her imposter matching her movements.

Suddenly Kitana ducks her head as she sees her imposter send a high kick her way before she sends a spinning kick her direction that hits nothing but air. Repositioning herself Kitana slowly starts to circle around her imposter as she sees her doing the same but this time without giving her imposter the chance to make the first move Kitana leaps forward at her imposter and delivers a few kicks to her chest sending her flying to the ground. Landing on her feet Kitana quickly reaches back and grabs her steel fans before she watches her imposter jump back to her feet when suddenly her eyes widen when she sees her imposter reach back and take out a pair of sais. As she hears her imposter letting out a scream Kitana quickly gets into a fighting stance before she suddenly throws one of her fans up just in time to deflect a sai attack. With her eyes locked on her imposter's movement Kitana slowly backs up as she deflects attack after attack her imposter sends in her direction before suddenly she disappears in a violet cloud to appear behind her imposter to deliver a spinning kick that forces her imposter to roll back a couple of feet.

As she quickly rushes over towards her imposter suddenly Kitana leaves her feet and slides across the ground when she sees one of the sai's flying through the air towards her before she jumps back up to her feet to only be hit in the chest hard when her imposter throws her body at her in a ball form. Landing down on the ground with a thud Kitana jumps back up to her feet to see her poster quickly flying back through the air her direction before in a sudden move Kitana flips over her in mid air and sends one of her fans down into her imposter's back causing her to fall to the ground as she screams out in pain. Landing on her feet Kitana watches as her imposter reaches back and takes out the steel fan from her back in a quick motion before she suddenly deflects the fan away when she sees her imposter quickly throwing the fan in her direction. As she sends her imposter a glare Kitana throws her remaining fan to the side before she gets into a fighting motion as she sees her imposter running towards her screaming.

Once she sees her imposter closing in on her location in in a quick motion Kitana goes flying through the air at high speed before she delivers a flying punch into her imposter's face causing her to stumble a few steps back when suddenly she takes off into the air once again to deliver a flying kick to her chest causing the imposter to land on the ground with a thud. Landing on her feet Kitana stares down towards her imposter seeing her not moving on the ground for the next few seconds before she slowly approaches her. As she nears her suddenly Kitana's eyes widen when she sees her imposter completely disappear from the ground before she is sent back flying when she feels a hard kick landing on her face from above. Landing on the ground with a thud Kitana looks up to see her imposter coming down towards her from the air before she rolls to the side just in time to avoid a stomp from her imposter.

Leaping to her feet Kitana quickly ducks a high kick being thrown her way when in a sudden move Kitana drops to the ground and delivers a low spinning kick her imposter's way causing her to leave her feet before she quickly smashes her hands down hard into her imposter's chest sending her to the ground. Without hesitating Kitana sends a scissors kick down hard onto her imposter's chest causing her imposter to let out a scream before as she throws her hands down Kitana springs herself high into the air until she comes flying down sending a flying punch to her imposter's head. As she hears a crippling snap Kitana lands down on her feet before she looks over her shoulder to see her imposter not moving from the ground with her head bent in a crooked position. Slowly turning around Kitana makes her way over towards her imposter as she glances over towards the far corner of the room to see Shang Tsung looking towards her with a glare before she kneels down next to her imposter.

Reaching down Kitana grabs a firm hold of her imposter's mask and in a sudden motion she rips the mask off when suddenly she jumps back a few feet at what she sees under her imposter's mask. The image of her face. Her face but with differences. Differences of what her lower face looked like. The image of the lower half of her face being tarkatan. Looking away from her imposter with fire in her eyes Kitana looks over towards Shang Tsung seeing him looking towards her with a grin. Rising to her feet Kitana takes a step forward when suddenly she comes to a halt when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head Kitana slowly watches Sub Zero make his way around her to stand directly in front of her before she watches his hands clutch into fists as he stares at Shang Tsung.

For the next few seconds as he stares at Shang Tsung slowly Sub Zero's hands are engulfed in a blue aura when suddenly he sends up a ice blast towards Shang Tsung when he sees the sorcerer send a fireball towards him. As he watches the blast cancel out Shang Tsung's attack Sub Zero suddenly charges forward at a quickly advancing Shang Tsung when suddenly he sees Shang Tsung disappearing before he feels a low kick striking his lower back. Rolling to the side Sub Zero slowly rises to his feet when suddenly he sees Shang Tsung rear back and fire a fireball from each of his hands causing him to do a backflip nearly avoiding the attack before the sound of a wall being destroyed echoes through the room. Landing on his feet Sub Zero quickly charges forward towards Shang Tsung as he sees Shang Tsung rearing back to throw another fireball at him when suddenly he ducks down and slides across the floor right as Shang Tsung throws a fireball his way before he sends a vicious kick to the back of Shang Tsung's right knee causing the sorcerer to scream out in pain.

Without giving the sorcerer anytime to react Sub Zero sends up a uppercut that connects into Shang Tsung's sending the sorcerer flying a few feet back onto his back before he slowly rears his hands back as his hands are engulfed in a blue aura. As he sees the sorcerer struggling to rise to his feet Sub Zero focuses his ice powers to make a ice ball before suddenly he turns his head away from Shang Tsung along with Kitana when they hear footsteps quickly approaching.

Turning towards an open doorway Sub Zero watches as one of Shao Kahn's extermination squads quickly approaches before in a sudden move he sends a ice blast towards the squad freezing two members of the squad leaving only two remaining before he quickly charges forward at them with Kitana right behind him. As he dodges attack after attack the member of the extermination squad member delivers Sub Zero quickly gets down his timing before he sends a series of strikes that connect into the extermination squad member unaware that Shang Tsung has slowly limped his way out of the room. Once he sees the extermination squad member quickly tire in a sudden move Sub Zero quickly sends a spinning kick causing the extermination squad member to go spinning to the ground before in a sudden move Sub Zero grabs a tight hold of his neck before using all of his might he rips out the extermination squad member's spine in a sudden motion.

As he hears the sound of a body dropping to the ground with a thud Sub Zero turns his head to see Kitana in a kneeling motion with her steel fans in her hand standing over the body of the other extermination squad member with his head laying a few feet away. Throwing the spine in his hand to the side Sub Zero slowly makes his way over towards Kitana before he slowly helps her up and leaves the room with her by his side.


	13. Goodbye to a Queen

Chapter 13: Goodbye to a Queen

Using the shadows as cover Kitana and Sub Zero slowly make their way through the palace to find not only are extermination squads quickly retreating the palace and entering through a large portal that can be seen outside of the palace but also for Earthrealm's greatest warriors along with Outworld's own to be nowhere to be found. Suddenly as they walk through one particular floor suddenly Kitana comes to a complete stop when she sees Sindel's body laying off to the side in a puddle of blood. Looking over seeing the tension across Kitana's face Sub Zero slowly leaves her side and makes his way over towards Sindel's lifeless body before he kneels down next to her as he looks over his shoulder towards Kitana.

" She deserves to be brought home where she belongs."

With a ghost smile coming across her face Kitana gives Sub Zero a slight nod as she watches Sub Zero slowly reaching down to pick up her mother's body before she slowly leads him out of the room and down to the next floor. Within a couple of minutes of walking through the palace Kitana slowly leads Sub Zero out of the palace to the outside world when suddenly she comes to a stop when she sees Raiden standing in the middle of the street talking to Liu Kang as Sonya,Johnny Cage,and Jax surround them.

Sensing a few new auras approaching Liu Kang looks away from Raiden and over his shoulder before his eyes widen when he sees Kitana standing outside of the palace along with Sub Zero as he holds Sindel's lifeless body in his hands. As he sees Kitana's hands reaching back Liu Kang quickly gets into a fighting stance before he suddenly looks over his shoulder to see Raiden shaking his head when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

" No Liu Kang. I have been watching them. They are allies."

As she sees Raiden lowering his arm and Liu Kang loosening his fighting stance Kitana takes a step forward towards the thunder god.

" Have you killed Shao Kahn?"

Suddenly a ghost smile comes across Kitana's face when she sees Raiden nodding his head.

" Shao Kahn has been defeated by Liu Kang. Earthrealm is now safe."

Kitana's eyes widen as she glances at Liu Kang before she looks back towards Raiden.

" That doesn't answer my question. Is Shao Kahn dead?"

As her hand slowly clutches into a fist Kitana looks over towards Liu Kang when he takes a few steps forward towards her.

" No. I did not kill him."

" Why didn't you kill him!? Have you realized what you have just done!?"

" I have saved Earthrealm. Shao Kahn has been defeated."

" At what cost!? You may have saved Earthrealm today but because you have allowed Shao Kahn to live you have cost thousands to lose their lives due to your actions!"

Kitana turns away from Liu Kang's shocked face and looks over towards Sub Zero.

" Let's go home."

As she turns to walk away suddenly Kitana feels Liu Kang putting a hand on her shoulder before in a sudden move she sends a spinning kick into his stomach causing him to fly down to the ground before she pounces on top of him as she puts one of her steel fans down towards his throat.

" Let's get one thing perfectly clear. We are not allies. You destroyed any chance the moment you allowed Shao Kahn to escape. The next time we meet, I will not hesitate in killing you shaolin monk."

Kitana slowly rises to her feet and walks away towards the open portal as Sub Zero follows after her.

* * *

A few days later Sub Zero finds himself standing next to Kitana's side as she holds up a lighted torch next to a large pile of wood where Sindel's body can be seen laying on top with a very large crowd of Edenians are seen surrounding the scene.

As she looks at her mother's body Kitana can't help but to make a silent promise to her. The promise that she will free Edenia from Shao Kahn. She would free the realms for the emperor's grasp and bring an end to Shao Kahn's rule. Reaching over Kitana throws the torch into the pile before she slowly watches the pile engulf into flames along with the rest of the spectators. As she looks through the fire at her mother's body a few tears escape Kitana's eyes to the ground below before she reaches up to rub her eyes.

" I will free Edenia. I promise."

For the next few hours as everyone slowly walks away from the scene Sub Zero stays by Kitana's side until they are all alone once nightfall comes. As he sees Kitana staring down towards the large pile of ash Sub Zero quietly makes his way closer to her and puts his hand gently on her shoulder.

" I swear to you, I will make him pay for what he has done. Shao Kahn will die by my hand. I promise you princess."

As she takes a deep breathe Kitana nods her head before she turns her body in Sub Zero's direction when in a sudden move she wraps her arms around his body. As she feels him wrapping his arms around her slowly Kitana closes her eyes as she nods into his chest.

 **Author Notes: Sorry about the long wait. Fanfiction was experiencing a glitch where the document manager wasn't working unabling me to upload anything.**


	14. The Shokan

Chapter 14: The Shokan

Just weeks after Shao Kahn's failed attempt to conquer Earthrealm Kitana is found inside of the courtyard sparring with Jade with intensity. A inner rage that she had never seen from the princess before. Intensity that Jade quickly picks up on as she dodges Kitana's attacks. Once she feels herself being launched off her feet and falls to the ground Jade looks up to see Kitana kneeling next to her with a fan next to her throat.

" Do you yield?"

As she looks up towards Kitana's face Jade gives her a small smile before she gives her a small nod.

" I yield Princess."

Retracting her fan Kitana slowly rises to her feet as she extends a hand out towards Jade before seconds later she helps her protector to her feet.

" I am impressed Princess. You have improved greatly these last couple of weeks."

" I know. I can feel my abilities improving everyday. But they are still not good enough. I have to become stronger."

" From your encounter with Shang Tsung's creation i presume?"

" Yes. When i was fighting her it was like, I was fighting against myself. I saw every flaw in my fighting style. Every opening that i gave away to my opponent. I will not allow that to happen again."

Kitana slowly walks away from the courtyard towards the palace as Jade follows after her.

" What news do you have of our forces?"

" Although we are making progress we are losing many warriors in the process. Our forces with the help of the zaterrians have cleared Shao Kahn's forces away from Zaterra. However that is as far as our forces have advanced. We are having trouble invading Outworld any further."

" Then maybe it is time to even the odds."

Jade gives Kitana a confused look as she tries to figure out what she means when suddenly her eyes widen.

" You mustn't Princess."

" It is the only way Jade to even the odds."

" But Princess there is no telling what he will do if you meet with him. He was chosen by Shao Kahn himself to serve as Outworld's champion in the Mortal Kombat tournaments. His loyalty is to the emperor. There is no telling what he will do."

" I won't be going alone. If it came down to it i'm more than confident my husband will be able to defeat the prince of the shokan race."

" So am i. I am also confident that Kuai will be able to defeat Goro in Mortal Kombat but there is no way we would be able to guarantee your safety."

" Kuai always looks out for me. I will be fine."

" Princess?"

" If you can send a messenger out to the kingdom of Kuatan to inform them my husband and I will be arriving soon with a proposal, I would be most grateful."

Jade gives Kitana a nod as she slowly walks away in the opposite direction of Kitana.

* * *

Just hours later Kitana and Sub Zero slowly make their way underground towards the kingdom of Kuatan. An underground kingdom surrounded by lava. As they see a shokan guard approaching Sub Zero and Kitana come to a stop as they see the shokan guard looking towards Kitana before he nods his head to the side and slowly leads them through the kingdom. As they look around Kitana and Sub Zero can't help but be amazed at what they see. A small village inside of the caves that looked like Edenia's own with a large palace in the distance. As they near the palace and pass by a large statue of Prince Goro along with many other shokan warriors in the courtyard Kitana and Sub Zero can't help but glance around to see every shokan's eyes on them before they slowly follow after the shokan guard into the palace.

Once they hear the palace doors closing behind them slowly Kitana and Sub Zero follow after the shokan guard as they glance around the palace's walls seeing ancient markings showing the shokan race's greatest conquests including a picture of what deems to be Goro standing over the defeated Kung Lao. Turning back forward Kitana and Sub Zero are slowly lead into a large throne room where an empty throne chair on top of a small platform is found. As they turn back towards the shokan guard and see him slowly make his way out of the throne room Kitana and Sub Zero slowly walk around the throne room by each other's sides.

As she looks at every marking on the walls suddenly Kitana's eyes widen when she sees a marking on the wall that resembles Shao Kahn's conquest of Edenia. A picture of a shokan warrior over the body of a fallen edenian warrior.

" Ahh King Jared. A most formable opponent."

As she looks at every marking on the walls suddenly Kitana's eyes widen when she sees a marking on the wall that resembles Shao Kahn's conquest of Edenia. A picture of a shokan warrior over the body of a fallen edenian warrior. Suddenly a voice says aw King Jared. A most formable opponent. Kitana turns around away from the markings on the wall to see Goro on top of the small structure as he makes his way towards his throne chair. Kitana watches Goro sit down in his throne chair as she walks forward with Sub Zero by her side with her eyes never leaving the shokan prince for a single second.

" You knew my father?"

" Only in combat. He was a formable fighter. Fought with honor until the very end. What brings you here to my kingdom hmm?"

" I offer you an alliance between Edenia and Kuatan."

Suddenly Kitana's eyes widen when she hears Goro letting out a small laugh from his throne chair.

" Do you now Princess? And what does Kuatan have to gain by siding with you hmm?"

" Freedom."

" I have my freedom Princess. With the promise by the emperor if i am to participate in Mortal Kombat when i'm summoned Kuatan has it's freedom."

" What you are speaking isn't true freedom. When you look all around you may think this is your kingdom but you are mistaken. What i see is a kingdom ruled by Shao Kahn. A kingdom that is full of great warriors that are nothing but slaves to the emperor with a prince that is called like a whipped dog."

Sub Zero takes a step forward when he sees Goro lean out of his throne chair and stops once he reaches Kitana's eyes before he looks up towards the shokan prince with intensity in his eyes.

" You come here and dare insult not only me but my people!?"

" It needed to be said. You are a great warrior and a prince that holds the respect of your people. If you would just lead them into battle they would follow you. Lead them to freedom. Together we can accomplish this. You can go down in history as the shokan prince that lead his race to freedom. To have your name be remembered until the end of time."

Goro leans back in his throne chair as he stares down towards Kitana and Sub Zero.

" I have kept a watchful eye over you for many years Princess. I have always known you were seeking revenge for your King Jared's death at the hands of the emperor in secret. I knew one day this day would come when you would lead Edenia to war against Outworld. However what i did not expect was to see fear come from the emperor towards the warrior standing by your side."

" What do you mean?"

" I have been given instructions in the event of your capture by my forces that i'm to bring you to the emperor myself. However when it came to the warrior beside you, I was to kill him on sight without hesitation."

As he sees Goro rise out of his throne chair Sub Zero gently pushes Kitana behind him before he sees Goro staring down directly at him.

" I propose a proposition to you. If your champion can defeat me in Mortal Kombat then you will have Kuatan's aid in the war. However if your champion falls you will be delivered to Shao Kahn."

Sub Zero glances over his shoulder towards Kitana seeing her giving him a nod before he looks back over towards Goro.

" I accept your challenge."

Sub Zero and Kitana take a couple of steps back as Goro jumps down from the small platform before slowly Sub Zero and Goro circle around each other. Suddenly in a flash Sub Zero slides over towards Goro on a sheet of ice underneath his feet and delivers a powerful punch into Goro's chest causing the shokan prince to go flying back to the ground back first with a thud. As he slowly retracts his fist Sub Zero watches Goro slowly rising up to his feet before he slowly circles around Goro as he sees him doing the same.

Suddenly as he sees Goro firing a green fireball from one of his arms Sub Zero jumps up and spins in the air as the fireball soars past him into one of the throne room's wall before as he lands on his feet he is sent flying to the ground a couple of feet away when Goro comes spinning towards him connecting with an outstretched arm. Landing on the ground with a thud Sub Zero shakes his head as he hears Goro letting out a roar when suddenly he watches Goro jump high up into the air before he rolls away just in time to avoid Goro stomping down towards him. Leaping back to his feet Sub Zero hears Goro letting out another roar before he is sent off his feet once again when Goro slams his arms down to the ground causing a shockwave to occur throughout the throne room. Jumping to his feet Sub Zero quickly charges forward towards Goro as he sees Goro charging towards him when suddenly Sub Zero sends a flying punch towards Goro's face that connects before he sends a spinning kick sending the shokan prince to the ground back first.

As he sees Goro making it to his feet without giving him anytime to react Sub Zero sends kick after kick into Goro's chest and arms causing the shokan prince to slowly back up before in a sudden move Sub Zero jumps down and delivers a low spinning kick knocking the shokan prince off his feet. Leaping to his feet as he jumps back a few feet Sub Zero hears Goro groaning from the ground before he rears back and starts to focus his ice powers. Slowly as he makes an ice ball suddenly Sub Zero stops when he sees Kitana approaching him from his side before he feels her putting her hand gently on his shoulder as she shakes her head.

Once she sees Sub Zero retract his hands and the ball of ice disappear Kitana gives him a small smile before she looks over to see Goro on one knees as she hears him breathing heavily.

" I can see now why the emperor fears you. You are truly a great warrior. A warrior that i will be honored to follow into combat."

Goro slowly arises to his feet before he turns towards Kitana and gives her a nod.

" You will have Kuatan's aid Princess Kitana."

Kitana gives Goro a nod as she grabs Sub Zero's hand before she slowly leads Sub Zero out of the throne room.


	15. The Rise of an Elder God

Chapter 15: The Rise of an Elder God

1 year later….

As they look on to see Sub Zero continuing his training exercises in the courtyard Kitana and Jade can't help but think about what has happened over the last year. Their realm had not only regained its rightful form once again and been declared as many as one of the more beautiful realms. A realm that was filled with a new found hope that their king and queen would lead their forces to bring an end to Shao Kahn's reign as emperor. Especially after the progress they had made over the year. Although it had been a slow march with the combined efforts with Zaterra and Kuatan the united front had made a sizeable dent into getting closer to Shao Kahn's fortress. Even defeating the emperor's most prized general Reiko in the process causing the morale of the emperor's troops to quickly dwindle.

With interested eyes as they watch Sub Zero continue to train unaware to their knowledge an edenian messenger is quickly making her way towards them with troubling news about a new force that had risen up.

" What news do you have of our forces?"

" With the combined might of the zaterra's and shokan's forces along with our own we are slowly advancing towards the emperor's fortress."

Without looking away from Sub Zero slowly Kitana nods her head when suddenly she snaps her head behind her when she hears footsteps quickly approaching to find a edenian woman running towards her and Jade before she the woman quickly bow down to her.

" Princess,I bring news coming from the Netherrealm. A sorcerer by the name of Quan Chi has risen the fallen elder god Shinnok from his prison in the Netherrealm. With the help of Quan Chi the sorcerer has slowly emerged Earthrealm and Outworld."

Kitana's eyes widen along with Jade's own before Kitana snaps out of her shocked state.

" And our forces?"

" They are slowly being pushed back. With the merger the two realms have been weakened allowing Shinnok to send thousands of souls from the Netherrealm to aid Shao Kahn's forces. The shokan prince has gone to the front lines to inspire the troops."

Suddenly the sound of lightning striking behind them forces Kitana and Jade to turn around while Sub Zero stops his training when they see Raiden standing before them. Kitana takes a step forward towards Raiden with a glare across her face unaware that Sub Zero is slowly making his way towards her.

" How can you allow this to happen thunder god!? How can you allow Shinnok to escape!?"

" Your scouts are well trained princess. I watch over Earthrealm and witnessed the shaolin monk known as Liu Kang rise up to defeat Shao Kahn bringing a halt to the emperor's attempts to conquer Earthrealm for a short while. I was however unable to foresee these events taking place. The fallen elder god known as Shinnok had been banished to the Netherrealm centuries ago with the artifact that could free him from his prison hidden away on Earthrealm. An artifact the sorcerer Quan Chi had somehow acquired from the temple it was hidden in."

Suddenly Sub Zero's eyes widen as he stops next to Kitana's side.

" Was this artifact an amulet?"

" Yes. The Amulet of Shinnok. The source of his power."

Taking her eyes away from Raiden turning her head Kitana looks over towards Sub Zero.

" You know of this amulet Kuai?"

" Yes. I've seen it. The Lin Kuei and Quan Chi have an unique relationship. For special services that were asked of the Lin Kuei the sorcerer would use his powers to aid the Lin Kuei in destroying its enemies. Services such as retrieving artifacts for the sorcerer. This amulet was retrieved by my brother in exchange for the annihilation of the Shirai Ryu clan. My brother told me on his quest to retrieve the amulet he had met this woman named Sareena had helped him overcome the temple's defenses to retrieve the amulet. The very same woman that helped open a portal for us out of the Netherrealm."

" If what you say is true then the Lin Kuei's foolish actions are what to blame for Shinnok's escape. All of you know just as well as i do that he must be stopped. Because of his actions of merging the realms the elder gods have decreed that an Mortal Kombat tournament shall take place on Earthrealm. I ask of your aid."

" It is not our fight. Edenia's fight is with Shao Kahn."

" It became everyone's fight the moment Shinnok had been freed from his prison. He is a threat to all of the realms Kitana."

" No Raiden. That is where you are wrong. Edenia's fight will always be against Shao Kahn until the moment he lays dead at my feet. The war with Shinnok has always been yours. I've read every legend about the fallen elder god. The legend of how the mighty thunder god known as Raiden had waged a war against the Shinnok causing an entire civilization in Earthrealm to be completely obliterated. Due to this war you were able to banish Shinnok to the Netherrealm and imprison him but not before the Earth had suffered greatly causing it to be plunged into darkness for centuries. Some god you turned out to be."

As he sees Raiden's hands clutching into a tight fists Sub Zero slowly takes a step forward and blocks Raiden's eye view towards Kitana. Sub Zero stares with intensity into Raiden's eyes as he sees the thunder god's eyes go completely white.

" As stated before lord Raiden even gods bleed. I suggest you leave Edenia now while you still have the chance."

Sub Zero turns back towards Kitana and Jade and nods his head off to the side before he slowly leads them away.

" There is some news that be of some interest to you Kuai. Your brother will be competing at the tournament."

Suddenly Sub Zero comes to a stop before he looks over his shoulder towards Raiden.

" My brother is dead."

" He was until Quan Chi had summoned his soul back from the dead the moment he arrived in the Netherrealm. The man known as Bi-Han is dead and now goes by the form of a Netherrealm wraith known as Noob Saibot. A creature created by Quan Chi. If you wish for your brother's soul to find peace then there is only one way. You must enter into the Mortal Kombat tournament and defeat Quan Chi. Only then can his soul find peace."

Reaching over Kitana puts a hand on Sub Zero's shoulder as she looks at him with concern before she looks over towards Raiden with a glare.

" How dare you speak of such treachery! You come here not only uninvited but now try to spread lies in hope of gaining another fighter to ensure your precious Earthrealm's survival!"

" If you do not believe what i say then i suggest you use your resources to trail to the realm of the Netherrealm. You will find the truth in my words there."

Suddenly in a flash Raiden disappears before seconds later Kitana and Jade look over towards Sub Zero.

* * *

For the next few days Kitana watches Sub Zero with concern as she sees him sitting off in the distance just staring up towards the sky. His usual training exercises stopped. The usual spot in their bed unoccupied. Just nothing but silence coming from him as if he was deep in thought. As she hears silent footsteps approaching Kitana glances over her shoulder to see Jade approaching before she turns her attention back towards Sub Zero.

" What have you learned?"

" What Lord Raiden spoke is true. My spies have informed me of a tournament that is taking place in Earthrealm in a mere few days time. A clan known as the Black Dragon is known to be representing Shinnok in the tournament along with a few Netherrealm warriors. A few souls Quan Chi has summoned from the dead. The tarkatan warrior known as Baraka along with another being no one has ever seen before. A black wraith made of pure evil known as Noob Saibot."

Jade watches Kitana give her a slight nod before she looks over towards Sub Zero.

" He must do this Princess."

" I know. No matter what, I know in my heart he believes he could have prevented his brother's death. I know he will enter into the tournament for the sole purpose of freeing his brother's soul from the hands of Quan Chi. He will however not be going to the tournament alone. I will accompany him."

Kitana looks away from Sub Zero to turn towards Jade seeing her looking at her.

" While we are participating in the tournament, I want you to personally lead the assault against Shinnok's forces. Once they are taken care of we can continue our march towards the emperor's fortress."

As she sees Jade giving her a nod Kitana returns the favor before she turns back towards Sub Zero seeing him standing up from his previous sitting position with his hands engulfed in a blue aura.


	16. Noob Saibot

Chapter 16: Noob Saibot

With the next Mortal Kombat tournament about to take place going through the Edenian Ruins in silence Sub Zero and Kitana walk through the portal leading to Earthrealm when suddenly their eyes widen when they see the state that Earthrealm is in. A once beautiful realm that now showed it wasn't the case. A realm now that featured many characteristics just like Outworld. The once signs of life are nowhere to be found. The once constant noise of every little thing around is now dead silent. Knowing that Outworld is slowly merging together with Earthrealm Sub Zero and Kitana slowly walk off into the distance in the direction they know the Mortal Kombat tournament would be taking place. The Chamber of the Elder gods. A sacred ground once located in the mountains of Earthrealm. A chamber that would witness one of the ultimate battles of survival taking place. But to get there they knew of the path they had to take to arrive at the chamber.

A path through Lin Kuei territory. Using extreme caution slowly Sub Zero and Kitana make their way through the merging realms avoiding Shinnok's forces using the shadows as cover until they finally arrive just outside of the temple. The sacred Lin Kuei temple. A large fortress that only a few in Earthrealm had ever laid eyes upon. The home of what was to be the Earthrealm's greatest assassins. But as he stands by the temple with Kitana by his side Sub Zero looks towards the fortress with cautious eyes as he feels something isn't right. The usual guards that he knew would be stationed all around the fortress in the shadows were nowhere to be seen. A powerful aura coming from the grandmaster he knew to be inside of the temple was nowhere to be found.

Slowly walking forward Sub Zero quietly opens the temple's doors before suddenly his eyes widen at what he sees inside of the temple's entrance. The bodies of his former clan members laying all across the ground dead with their blood across the walls. As he looks over his shoulder to see the same shocked look across Kitana's face Sub Zero slowly makes his way forward towards one of his former fallen brothers before he kneels down and reaches down to put his right hand down in a puddle of blood. As he smears a small amount of blood between his thumb and index finger Sub Zero silently hears Kitana making her way over towards him before he glances over his shoulder to see Kitana standing directly behind him.

" What is it?"

" This warrior was killed recently. His blood is still fresh."

Slowly rising to his feet with Kitana following after him slowly Sub Zero makes his way through the temple to find the same scene in almost every room. Members of the Lin Kuei laying in a puddle of their own blood with noticeable fatal injuries that lead to their demise. Some with their very own swords sticking through them. Others with missing limbs. As he nears the chamber he once knew the grandmaster could be found suddenly Sub Zero comes to an stop when he senses an aura behind the closed chamber doors. An aura he had only sensed once before. A aura of pure evil. But there was something else. A familiar feeling inside of the aura. A aura he had never thought would sense again.

Glancing over his shoulder seeing Kitana giving him a nod as she reaches for her fans Sub Zero throws open the chamber doors before suddenly his eyes widen when he sees him. A figure dressed entirely in black. A figure wearing a Liu Kuei uniform he had never thought to see again. The form of what he knew to be known as Noob Saibot over the dead body of the Lin Kuei grandmaster with the grandmaster's detached head in his right hand. As he sees the black wraith looking up towards him to make eye contact with him suddenly Sub Zero's eyes widen when he looks deep into the wraith's eyes and sees his worse fear. The eyes of his brother Bi-Han before they suddenly turn pure white.

Suddenly Kitana watches as the black wraith disappears before she suddenly sees him reappear behind Sub Zero to send a punch in the back of his head causing him to roll a couple of feet forward. Without hesitating for a single second Kitana starts to swing her steel fans at the black wraith as she sees him turning towards him until suddenly she rolls over to the side when she sees the black wraith suddenly disappear before she witnesses the black wraith flying over her with a flying punch. Seeing an opening Kitana quickly unleashes one of her fans from her hands that strike dead center of the wraith's chest causing the wraith to hit the ground with a thud before suddenly she watches as the black wraith dissolve into a black puddle causing her fan to hit the floor with a cling before suddenly her eyes widen when she sees the puddle forming back into a figure.

As he sees the puddle reforming leaping into the air Sub Zero sends a flying kick causing the puddle figure to quickly be cut in half before he lands next to Kitana and turns to see the puddle quickly reforming back into Noob Saibot. With his hands clutching into fists Sub Zero slowly watches the puddle take the form of Noob Saibot before he charges forward at him with Kitana right behind him. Without giving the black wraith any chance to react Sub Zero sends strike after strike at the wraith along with Kitana as they work as a formable team before after a minute of witnessing the black wraith dodging his attacks Sub Zero lands an uppercut just after Kitana lands a strike to the wraith's right leg causing the netherrealm creature to hit the ground.

Taking into a fight stance Sub Zero and Kitana witness Noob Saibot jump back to his feet before suddenly their eyes widen when they see another form slowly emerging behind them. As they see the black figure taking the form of Noob Saibot slowly Kitana turns her body to face the newcomer as Sub Zero locks eyes with Noob Saibot for the next few seconds until suddenly Sub Zero charges forward at Noob Saibot as Kitana does the same with the new comer. As he sees the black wraith disappearing again Sub Zero leaps up into the air and delivers a spinning kick to the black wraith just as he reappears behind him before in a sudden move he sends a powerful punch into the black wraith's chest causing the netherrealm creature to go flying a couple of feet back.

With his hands slowly being engulfed in a blue aura Sub Zero makes his way forward towards the black wraith before he quickly rolls forward as he sees Noob Saibot sending a black fireball towards him causing the fireball to hit nothing but the wall behind him. Without breaking his stride Sub Zero quickly charges forward at the black wraith dodging fireball after fireball that is sent his way by the retreating netherrealm creature before in a quick move Sub Zero slides across the floor and kicks the feet out from under the black wraith. As he hears the black wraith hitting the ground without giving him anytime to react Sub Zero reaches down and grabs the black wraith's right leg before with all of his might Sub Zero sends the black wraith flying through the air until seconds later the sound of the Lin Kuei's grandmaster's chair shattering echoes through the room.

As he hears the sound of a body hitting the ground Sub Zero snaps his head away from the black wraith to the side where he sees Kitana standing over the body of the black wraith's clone with her fans covered in black blood when suddenly he watches the body form back into a puddle and retreat over towards the original. Looking back over as he hears Kitana making her way over to his side Sub Zero watches the puddle dissolve back into the black wraith's body when suddenly he hears the black wraith letting out a ear piercing scream before suddenly the wraith disappears into the ground.


	17. The Living Forest

Chapter 17: The Living Forest

As they slowly move away from the Lin Kuei temple and make their way towards The Chamber of the Elder Gods unaware to their knowledge a presence is waiting for them on their journey to the Chamber of the Elder Gods. A lesser known presence that is lurking in the shadows of The Living Forest. A known area that was once located in Outworld. One of the most feared areas throughout the realm. Legends that the forest has been haunted for centuries. Myths that the trees themselves were sentient with some sporting faces that were known to groan and roar at anyone that would pass on by. Some would say the trees themselves were hungry and would ensnare unexpecting travelers with their treacherous branches to devour the travelers consuming them into becoming part of the forest itself.

With cautious eyes Sub Zero and Kitana walk through the forest showing no fear as they can feel pairs of eyes watching them as they walk along the path when after just a couple of minutes suddenly they come to a stop when they see a figure slowly emerging out of the forest. A figure wearing a orange sleeveless vest with green pants while sporting orange wrist guards and boots that match his vest. A man known in Earthrealm as Jarek. The second in command of the clan known as the Black Dragon. Kano's greatest student. A man known for not only having a short temper but also being very ruthless when it came to his enemies. Especially to anyone associated with the Special Forces unit. Especially Sonya Blade.

As she sees Jarek slowly reaching down behind himself slowly Kitana takes a few steps forward as she reaches back for her fans when suddenly in a quick motion she takes out her fans and deflects a small blade that Jarek had sent her way. Charging forward Kitana continues to deflect blade after blade with her fans that Jarek is throwing before she quickly takes to the air and sends a flying kick to Jarek's chest sending him flying back to the ground a couple of feet away. Hearing the sound of the forest roaring all around Kitana jumps a few feet back as she sees Jarek jumping to his feet before she quickly side steps to the side when she sees Jarek unleashing a lasso in her direction. Rearing back Kitana sends a slash down cutting the lasso in half causing Jarek to let out a roar before suddenly seconds later she is sent flying to the ground a couple of feet away when Jarek jumps into the air and crashes his body into Kitana's chest in a cannonball roll.

Shaking her head Kitana quickly leaps to her feet before as she sees Jarek coming back at her in a cannonball roll once again she leaps up into the air and bounces off Jarek's body with her feet into a backflip when suddenly she sends her feet stomping down that connects dead center of Jarek's back forcing him to the ground. Landing on her feet Kitana suddenly vanishes in a violet cloud before she appears right behind Jarek to deliver a kick to the back of Jarek causing him to stumble a few feet forward. Without giving him a chance to react Kitana once again vanishes in a violet cloud before she appears in front of Jarek and delivers a spinning kick to Jarek's chest causing the black dragon member to go flying to the ground a couple of feet away with a thud.

As she sees Jarek slowly rising to his feet without giving him any time to react Kitana charges forward at him with a flying punch that connects into Jarek's face breaking his nose instantly causing the black dragon member to scream out in pain and throw his hands up to cover his face. Without giving him anytime to react Kitana sends a kick to the back of Jarek's knee before she sends a kick into his chest causing him to stumble a few feet back and bow down to his knees. Slowly making her way forward as she sees Jarek throwing up his hands as he rises to his feet in a sudden move Kitana sends a slash down that connects across Jarek's wrists causing him to retract his arms instantly before within a flash Kitana sends a slash across Jarek's throat causing the black dragon member assassin to stumble back into a tree. Suddenly Kitana's eyes widen when she sees a pair of eyes on the tree Jarek's is leaning against open before as she jumps back she watches hundreds of small branches latch around Jarek's body when suddenly he is lifted up into the air and placed into the tree's waiting mouth.

With the sound of Jarek's screams echoing throughout the forest Kitana slowly makes her way back over to Sub Zero's side before she slowly leads him down the path leading to the Chamber of the Elder Gods.


	18. The Wrath of the Black Dragon

Chapter 18: The Wrath of the Black Dragon

Within a few hours of traveling through the Living Forest Sub Zero and Kitana finally arrive just outside of the Chamber of the Elder Gods. A huge fortress few have ever entered before. The fortress they knew would decide so many things on this given day. Decide not only the fate of Earthrealm and possibly Outworld but Bi-Han's fate. Decide if Bi-Han's soul would be freed from the hands of Quan Chi. A mission Sub Zero refused to fail. Refused to let his brother down again. Even though a piece of him knew that perhaps it was too late. Too late to free his brother. Especially from their last encounter. How he didn't feel a trace of Bi-Han anywhere inside of the black wraith.

As they slowly enter into the fortress with caution Sub Zero and Kitana quickly find themselves inside of a Ice Pit. A small temple structure connected to the Chamber of the Elder Gods. A stone built structure with a rocky floor around the structure. Glancing around the area suddenly Sub Zero's eyes widen when he sees him. Quan Chi standing near the entrance into the Chamber of the Elder Gods with a warrior that he knows to be Baraka standing in front of him staring at a warrior that he had never seen before. A warrior wearing a large black trench coat while sporting some kind of mask on his face. Some kind of breathing mask he had never seen before.

Suddenly in a flash Sub Zero watches the masked fighter charging forward at high speed before within a second he delivers a high shoulder into Baraka sending the tarkatan to go flying to the ground a couple of feet away. As he hears Baraka letting out a roar as he rises to his feet Sub Zero glances over towards Quan Chi seeing him looking straight at him before he looks back over towards the fight to see Baraka charging forward at the masked fighter.

As he sees Baraka charging forward at him in a sudden move Kabal sends a purple projectile from his mask that connects into Baraka's chest sending him flying back to the ground. In a instant Baraka leaps to his feet as he extends the blades out from his arms before he sends a shard ball towards Kabal that connects into the black dragon member's chest causing him to go flying to the ground. As he rises to his feet and sees Baraka looking towards him with a glare reaching back Kabal takes out a pair of hook swords he had on the back of his trench coat before suddenly she raises his hook swords up just in time to block a slash coming from one of Baraka's blades. Slowly backing up Kabal continues to block strike after strike with his hook swords causing sparks to go flying across the air before after a few moments Kabal jumps back a couple of feet and sends a tornado towards Baraka causing the tarkatan to spin around when suddenly Kabal charges forward and sends a flying kick to Baraka's chest sending him flying back to the ground with a thud.

Seeing Baraka rising to his feet Kabal lets out his own roar when in a quick motion Kabal charges forward at Baraka at high speed and slashes Baraka across the chest with one of his hook swords before he sends a slash with his other hook sword across Baraka's back causing the tarkatan to scream out in pain. Without giving him any time to react Kabal kicks Baraka's feet from under him before he sends a strike down with his hook sword towards Baraka only to have his strike be blocked and a kick to be delivered to his chest causing him to stumble a few feet back. As his anger rises Kabal charges forward back at Baraka at high speed and ducks under a slash from Baraka to only deliver a slash to the back of the tarkatian's legs with his hook swords before suddenly he lodges his hook swords through the chest of Baraka from behind. Using all of his strength Kabal slowly lifts Baraka up into the air as he hears the tarkatan screaming out in pain before in a sudden move he rips Baraka's body in half causing large amounts of the tarkatian's blood to spill across his trench coat to the ground below.

Letting out a roar Kabal throws Baraka's severed limbs off his hook swords in a sudden motion before he turns his attention towards Quan Chi as he points one of his hook swords angrily at the sorcerer.

" Now bring me Kintaro sorcerer!"

As he stares at Quan Chi in silence suddenly Kabal turns his attention away from Quan Chi to look at Raiden when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

" Remain patient. You will have your fight."

" Patient! Just look at me! Look what he has done to me! I'm hideous!"

" You must remain patient. You will get your fight but i need you to remain calm. There is more at stake than your honor. For participating in the tournament i will make sure your facial features are restored."

Taking a deep breathe Kabal slowly lowers his hook sword down before he gives Raiden a nod as he sees in the corner of his eye Quan Chi entering into the Chamber of the Elder Gods.

As he sees Quan Chi slowly leave the Ice Pit and make his way into the Chamber of the Elder Gods just as he is about to take a step forward Sub Zero looks over to the side to see Raiden leaving Kabal's side before he slowly walks over towards him and Kitana as he glances back towards where Quan Chi had went.

" I'm glad you decided to join us in the tournament Princess Kitana."

" We are not here to protect your precious Earthrealm Lord Raiden. We have come for Quan Chi's head."

" We?"

Taking her eyes away from Raiden slowly looking over to her side Kitana sees Sub Zero missing from her side before she looks over towards the entrance where she had seen Quan Chi go before she lets out a sigh as she shakes her head.

" Kuai."


	19. Lurking in the Shadows

Chapter 19: Lurking in the Shadows

Using the shadows of each room he enters as cover Sub Zero slowly makes this way through the Chamber of the Elder Gods in search of Quan Chi when suddenly he comes to a stop as he enters into one room. A room he had heard legends about. A room known as the Tomb. An ancient like area that was hidden deep under ground of the Chamber of the Elder Gods. The final resting place of many warriors. Some to be known as Brotherhood of Shadows. The loyal followers of Shinnok.

As he glances around the room at the coffins on display on the walls suddenly Sub Zero snaps his eyes over towards a alter at the far end of the room when he sees a warrior rise up from the alter. A female warrior with natural red dressed in a loin cloth that matches her hair along with a tight ninja half mask that covers her face from her nose to her collar bone. A female known as Skarlet. One of Shao Kahn's deadliest assassins. A assassin that he had been warned about by Jade. An assassin that had been responsible for killing a few of Edenian generals as the united forces marched towards Outworld.

Leaping off the altar Skarlet slowly makes her way towards Sub Zero before she slowly circles around him as she watches him match her movements.

" Well isn't this a surprise. I never thought i would see you here. Shao Kahn will be pleased to hear the news that his greatest enemy has been defeated."

In a sudden move Skarlet sends a high kick towards Sub Zero that he ducks easily before he sends a low spinning kick towards Skarlet's legs that hit nothing but air when Skarlet leaps back a few feet. Rising to his feet Sub Zero slowly circles around Skarlet as he sees her matching his movement before without giving her a chance to react Sub Zero slides across the floor in a sheet of ice knocking Skarlet off her feet. As he sees Skarlet reaching down to grab a small blade from her leg Sub Zero jumps back and deflects the blade as he sees it coming his way before in a sudden motion as he sees another blade coming his direction he sends a spinning kick towards the blade causing it to go flying back towards Skarlet hitting the dead center of her right hand.

As he hears the assassin screaming out in pain Sub Zero watches Skarlet rip the blade out from her hand as she rises to her feet before he watches Skarlet throw the blade to the side of the room where the sound of the blade hitting the ground with a cling echoes through the room. Suddenly Sub Zero watches Skarlet disappear before he throws his hands up to block a descending air strike from Skarlet. As he sees her disappearing again Sub Zero sends his arms back blocking another strike coming from Skarlet from behind before in a sudden motion he sends a flying kick that connects into her face causing her body to spin in the air and fall to the ground with a thud. Looking down as he sees Skarlet slowly making it to her knees Sub Zero sends a vicious elbow down to Skarlet's lower back before in a sudden motion he grabs a tight hold of her and throws her across the room into one of the coffins causing the coffin to explode into a thousand pieces and a skeleton to fall on top of Skarlet.

With his hands clutching into fists Sub Zero slowly makes his way over towards Skarlet as he sees her removing the skeleton from on top of her before he quickly jumps back when Skarlet rises to her feet and sends a sword strike his direction that hits nothing but air. As he dodges each of her sword strikes slowly Sub Zero gets her timing down when suddenly he kicks the sword out of Skarlet's hand to the side of the room before he sends a shoulder block into her chest causing her to go flying into a wall. Within seconds without giving her any chance to react Sub Zero grabs her sword from the ground before he drives it through her chest as he sees her eyes go wide. As he feels Skarlet trying to remove the sword from her chest slowly Sub Zero lifts her off her feet causing her to slide down the sword even more before he slams the end of the sword through a nearby wall. Looking on for the next few seconds Sub Zero watches the life in Skarlet's eyes vanish as a large blood puddle forms underneath her feet before he slowly makes his way out of the room as Skarlet's head drops down.


	20. Return of the Spector

Chapter 20: Return of the Spector

As she slowly makes her way through the Chamber of the Elder Gods Kitana can't help but feel a sense of worry towards Sub Zero. Worry for what he could be possibly be walking himself into. She knew that he was willing to do whatever it took if it meant the end of Quan Chi. To allow his brother's soul to be free from the sorcerer. Even if it meant going to hell and back. Something she would do with him by his side. But now as she walks around new terrain Kitana can't help but worry as she tries to sense his aura to come up black. As she slowly walks into a large octagonal cell and glances over to the side of the room to see a large metal Kitana suddenly comes to a stop as her hands clutch into fists.

" Why are you following me? I do not need your assistance."

Looking over her shoulder Kitana watches Sonya and Johnny Cage slowly emerge out of the shadows and into the room.

" Someone has to look after you."

" I can take care of myself! Now leave!"

Reaching over Sonya smacks Johnny in the back of the head before she looks over towards Kitana as she sees in the corner of her eye Johnny rubbing his head.

" What Johnny meant to say is we owe you for saving our lives."

For the next few seconds Kitana stares at Sonya in complete silence before she gives Sonya a nod.

" Very well."

Turning her head back forward Kitana slowly leaves the room as Sonya and Johnny follow after her. For the next couple of minutes Kitana leads Sonya and Johnny through the Chamber of the Elder Gods in complete silence into a lower level of the fortress when suddenly her eyes widen when she sees Skarlet hanging on the wall with a puddle of blood forming underneath her as she enters into the Tomb. As she slowly enters into the room she had only heard stories about Kitana hears Johnny whistling in the background before she stops a few feet away from Skarlet with a smile forming underneath her mask from seeing the assassin's demise.

" He was here."

" Who was here?"

" My husband. This woman deserved the fate you see before you."

As his eyes go wide Johnny sees Kitana slowly walking towards the end of the room before he looks back towards Skarlet's body with a shocked look across his face.

" You're husband did that!? Remind me to never piss him off."

Rolling her eyes as Sonya is about to open her mouth suddenly she turns her head along with everyone else to the far end of the room when she sees a flame tornado appear before a second later it disappears to reveal Scorpion. Without taking her eyes away from the Netherrealm spector slowly reaching down Kitana grabs a firm hold of her fans before she watches Scorpion look eyes with her as he points a right index finger at her.

" You!"

Slowly leaving Sonya's side Johnny makes his way to get in front of Kitana as he sees Scorpion turning his attention towards him.

" Woah! Woah! Woah! Let's not get off to the wrong foot here."

Suddenly Johnny watches Scorpion's eyes widen as he retracts his right hand.

" Get over here!"

Suddenly Johnny rolls over to the side when he sees Scorpion unleashing his metal spear chain out of his hand towards him that hits nothing but the stone on wall that Skarlet's body is hanging on causing a loud cling to echo through the Tomb. Without giving the Netherrealm spector any time to react Johnny charges forward and connects with a shadow kick that sends the Netherrealm spector flying back out of the room into the shadows. Rearing back as he gets into a fighting stance suddenly Johnny feels a punch being delivered to the back of his head before he witnesses Scorpion appear in front of him in a tornado of flames and feels a kick being delivered to the middle of his chest causing him to go flying back to the ground. As he sees Scorpion rearing back his right hand Johnny rolls off to the side before within seconds he catches Scorpion's metal spear chain in his hands with a grin across his face.

" Damn i'm good."

Instantly the grin across Johnny's face vanishes when he sees Scorpion flying through the air at him before in a sudden move Johnny lets go of the spear and delivers a flying uppercut into the air that connects into the Netherrealm spector's chin causing the spector to go flying back before suddenly Johnny sees Scorpion disappear in a tornado of flames. Landing on his feet Johnny glances around the room to find Scorpion nowhere in sight when suddenly he feels a presence behind him to only turn into a high kick that connects to his face causing him to go rolling to the side. As he slowly rises to his feet Johnny rears back and spits some blood that was forming in his mouth to the ground before he reaches up and wipes his mouth as he sees Scorpion staring at him a short distance away.

Taking a deep breathe Johnny gets into a fighting stance before suddenly he unleashes a green orb at Scorpion that hits nothing but air when the Netherrealm spector disappears in a tornado of flames before he throws his hands up behind himself just in time to block a strike coming from Scorpion. Going on the defensive Johnny continues to block attack after attack Scorpion sends his way as he sees the Netherrealm spector constantly disappearing in a tornado of flames before suddenly he feels himself leaving his feet and hitting the ground hard when he feels his legs being kick from underneath him. Feeling his head smashing against the ground with dazed vision Johnny sends a kick off Scorpion's chest as he catapults himself up to his feet before he sends another shadow kick towards Scorpion leaving a green trail behind himself to only hit nothing but air. Suddenly as he feels a vicious elbow connecting against the side of his head Johnny rolls over to the side of the room before he starts to cough up blood as he watches through his dazed vision Scorpion slowly making his way towards him.

As he slowly makes it up to his feet suddenly Johnny watches Kitana and Sonya get in front of him causing Scorpion to stop in his tracks before he watches the Netherrealm spector look up towards the ceiling with wide eyes. Suddenly Johnny watches as Scorpion disappears in a tornado of flames before he glances around the room to see Scorpion nowhere in sight.


	21. Truth Revealed

Chapter 21: Truth Revealed

Feeling a familiar presence lurking just ahead Sub Zero slowly using the shadows as cover makes his way over towards the familiar aura when suddenly his eyes widen when he sees him. Quan Chi standing inside of a small arena surrounded by fire. A arena known as the Fire Well. A small arena decorated with the skeletal remains of defeated warriors. Something he was going to ensure was Quan Chi's fate as she slowly makes his way into the room. As he sees Quan Chi turn to look towards his direction slowly Sub Zero engulfs his hands in a blue aura as he slowly makes his way over towards the sorcerer with fire in his eyes when suddenly he comes to a stop when he sense another presence nearby. The presence of one of his greatest enemies.

Suddenly Sub Zero's hands form into tight fists as he sees a tornado of flames appear a couple of feet before him until they suddenly disappear revealing Scorpion on the other side. Without taking his eyes away from the Netherrealm spector slowly Sub Zero circles around him matching his movements as he watches Quan Chi out of the corner of his eye smiling at the seen. Suddenly as he sees Scorpion sending a high kick his direction Sub Zero quickly dodges the kick before sending his own the spector's way to hit nothing but air. Lunging forward Sub Zero sends strike after strike towards Scorpion to only have his attacks be blocked as he does the same with the spector's own. As he sees Scorpion leaping back Sub Zero does the same before he watches Scorpion disappear in a tornado of flames. Throwing a right elbow back Sub Zero connects the attack to Scorpion's face as he reappears before he sends a spinning kick that hits nothing but air when Scorpion disappears once again in a tornado of flames. Suddenly Sub Zero is launched back when he feels a uppercut landing clean on his chin before he leaps up to his feet just in time to deliver a powerful punch to Scorpion's face as he sees the Netherrealm spector charging towards him.

Witnessing another high kick coming from Scorpion in a quick move Sub Zero sends down a elbow into the Netherrealm spector's knee causing a loud crunch to be heard echoing throughout the room before he sends another bone crushing punch into Scorpion's chest sending the Netherrealm spector flying a couple of feet back to the ground. Not giving Scorpion anytime to react Sub Zero slides across the floor before he clotheslines Scorpion to the ground just as he sees Scorpion leaping to his feet. Leaping into the air Sub Zero quickly descends down towards Scorpion's head with a powerful right punch that hits nothing but the ground before he feels himself being launched back by a powerful kick to his face. Shaking his head Sub Zero rises to his feet as he sees Scorpion doing the same before suddenly Sub Zero engulfs his body in a blue aura when he sees Scorpion engulfing his body in flames. Charging forward Sub Zero sends a powerful right punch that connects with Scorpion's own before he quickly sends strike after strike Scorpion's way as he sees Scorpion doing the same.

As he feels blow after blow being landed on the Netherrealm spector Sub Zero feels Scorpion's attacks getting weaker and weaker before in a sudden move he sends a powerful uppercut that launches Scorpion off of his feet and to the ground below with a thud. Slowly making his way forward as he sees Scorpion's flames dying down to almost nothing rearing back his hands Sub Zero focuses his ice powers as he stares down towards Scorpion with fire in his eyes.

" The battle is finished. Your quest for vengeance is over Scorpion!"

" You cannot kill a dead man! You have defeated my physical form when my soul is eternal! You will pay for the massacre of my clan and family!"

" Your soul will never rest Scorpion. The Lin Kuei may have been responsible for your murder but your family's true killer still remains free."

" If you are not the murderer the who is…."

Suddenly Sub Zero feels himself being sent back as a green flaming skull strikes into the middle of his back causing him to hit the ground. Turning himself over Sub Zero slowly raises his head to see Quan Chi slowly making his way over towards him when suddenly he feels a foot stomping into the middle of his chest.

" Well done, Sub Zero. Like your brother before you, you have served my purposes well."

As he sees Scorpion struggling to get to his feet Quan Chi turns his attention away from Sub Zero to look towards him.

" I am the one you seek. To defeat my nemesis, Sub-Zero, I need the power of a specter. You've done my bidding well, Scorpion. But now I shall return you to the Netherrealm."

Raising up his right hand suddenly Quan Chi opens up a portal as he sees Scorpion rising to his feet before in a quick motion he sends a kick into Scorpion's chest sending him flying back towards the portal. As he sees Scorpion falling into the portal suddenly he feels Scorpion's metal spear grabbing a firm hold of his black armor before he feels himself being quickly pulled through the portal right behind Scorpion. Within a flash as he lands in some dirt Quan Chi quickly makes it back to his feet before he glances around to see that he is in the Netherrealm with Scorpion standing a few feet away from him.

" Nooooo!"


	22. Emerging from the Shadows

Chapter 22: Emerging from the Shadows

Sensing a familiar aura coming from a floor above she knows to be Sub Zero's own Kitana suddenly picks up her pace and quickly starts to make her way through the Chamber of the Elder Gods with Sonya and Johnny Cage following after her. As she increases her speed causing Sonya and Johnny to struggle keeping pace with her suddenly Kitana's eyes widen as she feels the aura slowly getting weaker and weaker by the second. Increasing her pace to a full sprint Kitana quickly races down a long passageway when suddenly Kitana comes to a complete stop as she looks inside of a small arena to see Sub Zero laying on the floor with his chest moving up and down slowly. Without hesitating Kitana rushes over towards Sub Zero before within seconds she gently picks up his head from the ground.

" Kuai?"

Suddenly a smile forms underneath her mask when Kitana sees Sub Zero slowly opening his eyes to look up at her.

" Princess?"

As he sees Kitana nodding her head suddenly Sub Zero's eyes widen as he quickly sits up and glances around the room to only see Kitana,Sonya,and Johnny looking down towards him. Feeling his body completely drained as he struggles to rise to his feet Sub Zero feels Kitana gently placing his arm over her shoulders before he feels himself rising off the ground onto his feet.

" What happened?"

" Scorpion. We fought when i discovered Quan Chi here in this room. I had defeated him before Quan Chi intervened. The sorcerer revealed he was the one responsible for killing Scorpion's family before they suddenly vanished."

" Where are they now? I can't sense them anywhere."

" Scorpion dragged Quan Chi into the Netherrealm."

Sub Zero looks over to his side to see Kitana nodding her head before he watches Johnny Cage out of the corner of his eye slowly making his way over towards him. As he feels Johnny lifting up his other arm Sub Zero gives him a glare causing Johnny to suddenly stop.

" It's okay. They're our allies."

Looking back over to Johnny as he gives him a slight nod Sub Zero feels Johnny putting his arm over his shoulders before he feels himself being slowly lead out of the room by Kitana and Johnny Cage with Sonya following after them.

For the next couple of minutes as they slowly descend down the levels of the Chamber of the Elder Gods and find themselves inside of the familiar room of the Tomb suddenly everyone comes to a stop when they see the figure of Noob Saibot looking at the dead body of Skarlet on the wall. Suddenly the group watches as Noob Saibot snaps his head in their direction before they slowly start to back up as the black wraith approaches them.

As she reaches over to grab one of her fans with her free hand suddenly Kitana watches as a cloud of smoke quickly passes by her side and slowly merges into a figure before her. Glancing over to Sub Zero suddenly Kitana watches his eyes go wide as the smoke merges into a familiar fighter with long gray hair. A fighter that she had seen die by her husband's hands. A member of the Lin Kuei clan dressed entirely in a gray ninja uniform identical to Sub Zero's own.

Not believing what he is seeing is real Sub Zero slowly watches the gray ninja look over his shoulder at him.

" It's good to see you again Kuai. I will catch you up on everything later. First i have some business to attend to."

Slowly turning his head Smoke turns his attention back towards Noob Saibot when suddenly Smoke disappears in a cloud of smoke to appear behind the black wraith before he delivers a vicious punch to the back of the black wraith's head followed by an elbow strike causing the black wraith to stumble a couple of feet back. As he hears the black wraith letting out a roar Smoke quickly gets into a fighting stance before suddenly he disappears in a cloud of smoke as he sees Noob Saibot doing the same.

Suddenly the small group steps back a couple of feet when they see Smoke and Noob Saibot reappear to deliver a punch towards each other that hits nothing but the other's fists before they disappear once again to only have the same results. For the next couple of seconds the group watches as Smoke and Noob Saibot continue to deliver teleported attacks towards each other that are blocked by the other when suddenly they witness Smoke landing a high kick to Noob Saibot's rib cage sending the black wraith flying down from the air to the ground below with a thud.

Landing on his feet Smoke watches Noob Saibot jumping back to his feet before he unleashes a metal spear out towards the black wraith as he sees him doing the same. As he hears the cling of the spears deflecting off each other Smoke suddenly disappears into a cloud of smoke before suddenly he delivers a vertical uppercut that connects into Noob Saibot's chin sending the black wraith flying. Without wasting any time Smoke disappears once again in a cloud of smoke before he emerges in the air next to the black wraith. Reaching over Smoke grabs a firm hold of Noob Saibot before in a sudden move he throws the black wraith down towards the ground with all of his might causing a loud thud to echo throughout the room.

As his feet hit the ground Smoke listens to Noob Saibot letting out an angry roar before he slowly gets into a fighting stance as he sees black shadow emerge out of the black wraith's body. Suddenly Smoke throws up his hands to block a strike that is being delivered by the shadow before he feels his legs being kicked out from under him by Noob Saibot. As he feels himself descending to the ground suddenly Smoke feels the black shadow grabbing a firm hold of his armor before he is launched in the air to only be received by a high kick to the face by Noob Saibot.

Landing on the ground with a thud Smoke shakes his head as he sees the shadow quickly making it's way towards him before suddenly he disappears in a puff of smoke as the shadow throws a flying punch towards him that hits nothing but air. Without giving the shadow anytime to react Smoke quickly reappears before he sends a powerful right punch through the shadow's back and through his chest. As he hears the shadow screaming out in pain in a sudden move Smoke flings the shadow towards Noob Saibot as he sees him approaching causing the black wraith to go flying to the ground.

Rearing back Smoke grabs a firm hold of his metal spear as he sees the shadow dissolving back into Noob Saibot before suddenly he launches the spear towards the black wraith to hit nothing but air when the wraith suddenly disappears through the floor.


	23. The Fall of an Elder God

Chapter 23: The Fall of an Elder God

As he glances around the room to not sense Noob Saibot anywhere nearby slowly Smoke lowers down his fighting stance before he turns to look at Sub Zero and Kitana. Making slowly forward Smoke glances over at Johnny Cage with a small glare before he watches Johnny slowly backing away from Sub Zero and make his way over to Sonya's side with his hands raised up in mock surrender. Reaching over Smoke gently grabs Sub Zero's free arm before he throws it over his shoulders and slowly steers him out of the room with Kitana. For the next few minutes as he slowly helps steer Sub Zero through the Chamber of the Elder Gods with Kitana's aid every few seconds Smoke glances over to his side to see Sub Zero and Kitana looking towards him before he takes a deep breathe as they round a passageway corner.

" Ashrah."

" What?"

" Ashrah. She is the one that freed me from my prison in the Netherrealm. A known demon hunter throughout the realm. When you had destroyed my robotic form my soul was transferred to the Netherrealm. Quan Chi had attempted to unleash the evil inside of me to turn me into a Netherrealm demon with the promise of an ultimate power. Just like how he had done to Han. However in order to do so i had to make the choice myself. I choose to reject his offer and had managed to escape his grasp. However doing so left me in a weakened state before i was discovered by this tall mysterious woman.

A woman that at first sight would have seemed to not belong in the Netherrealm. It turns out she was a demon from the Netherrealm. When she had discovered me and was about to deliver the final blow to me that was when she stopped. She told me that i didn't belong in the Netherrealm. That she sensed good within me. She helped me regain my physical body. In return for helping me the woman asked only one thing in return. To return to the living world."

Looking over to his side Sub Zero gives Smoke a small nod before he turns his head back forward as he sees Smoke doing the same.

" He is gone Kuai. No matter what your brother's soul is truly lost. It has been corrupted with nothing but pure evil that had been building inside of him for every life he had taken while he was with the Lin Kuei. I am truly sorry Kuai."

Taking her eyes away from the passageway Kitana looks over towards Sub Zero with concern as she sees him nodding his head before he glances over towards Smoke seeing him looking at her.

" I apologize for not introducing myself sooner Princess Kitana. My name is Tomas Vrbada. I am also known throughout Earthrealm as Smoke."

With a smile forming underneath her mask Kitana gives Smoke a nod as she looks back forward towards the passageway to see some large stone steps leading above to another level where the sounds of thunder can be heard echoing throughout the chamber. Slowly moving forward Kitana helps steer Sub Zero up the stairs along with the help of Smoke when suddenly as they near the top of the stairs they stop when they see Liu Kang standing on a platform looking high above into the sky at a figure dressed in a blue robe with golden motifs floating in the sky above.

A tall white figure whose skin is slowly decaying. A figure's eyes that are slowly changing from pure white to green. The fallen elder god himself known as Shinnok. One of the most feared men in history. A sorcerer known to be the most powerful in his unique class. A once elder god that raged war against the elder gods to only be imprisoned in the Netherrealm.

As they slowly make their way to the side of the arena where they see Raiden standing the small group watches along with the thunder god and the rest of Earthrealm's fighters as Liu Kang suddenly engages the mighty sorcerer in Mortal Kombat.

" Do you see it now Raiden! Your legacy! You poison their hearts with hope."

Without taking his eyes away from Shinnok slowly Liu Kang engulfs his hands in a red aura before suddenly he back flips a couple of feet away when he sees Shinnok unleashing a large fireball from the amulet that hits nothing but the ground he was just on. As he sees Shinnok shooting fireball after fireball in his direction Liu Kang continues to dodge the sorcerer's attacks when suddenly he leaps up high into the air and sends a large fireball of his own that connects into Shinnok's own blast. Landing on his feet Liu Kang quickly leaps through the smoke towards Shinnok before he delivers a flying kick that connects into Shinnok's torso sending the sorcerer flying back. Without wasting a second Liu Kang back flips in the air as he descends down towards the ground before he unleashes a large flame in the form of a dragon towards Shinnok that causes the sorcerer to come flying to the ground on fire as seconds later the sound of a thud echoes through the arena.

As he sees Shinnok quickly ascending into the air with his eyes turning green Liu Kang gets into a fighting stance before suddenly his eyes widen when he sees Shinnok quickly charging forward at him. Without anytime to react suddenly Liu Kang feels Shinnok delivering a series of shoulder strikes causing him to go flying back to only be met by a large skeletal hand that drives him down to the ground hard. As he feels the skeletal hand holding him down Liu Kang desperately tries to free himself from it's grip as he sees Shinnok rising up into the air with his hands engulfed in a purple aura before suddenly he smashes a elbow down breaking the skeletal hand and rolls away just in time to avoid being struck by a series of purple blasts that strike down against the skeletal hand.

Leaping back to his feet Liu Kang jumps forward towards Shinnok before he delivers a series of bicycle kicks to the sorcerer's chest causing him to go flying down to the ground with a thud. Bursting up high into the air Liu Kang quickly unleashes another fire blast in the form of a dragon down towards Shinnok that hits nothing but the ground when the sorcerer quickly disappears. Sensing his presence behind himself quickly turning Liu Kang sends a cartwheel kick that connects to the face of Shinnok causing the sorcerer to stumble a few feet back before he leaps towards Shinnok and launches the sorcerer back down to the ground with a flying kick to his torso.

Quickly getting into a fighting stance Liu Kang slowly watches Shinnok stumbling to get to his feet before he claps his hands hard together engulfing his whole body in a red aura. Letting out a roar with almost superhuman speed Liu Kang charges forward at Shinnok before he delivers a series of punches towards the sorcerer's face causing the sorcerer's blood to go flying all across the arena and his face to quickly be blooded. As he sends an uppercut and launches Shinnok to the ground with a thud Liu Kang focuses all his power into his right hand as he watches Shinnok struggling to make it to his feet when suddenly he charges forward and sends a punch straight through the sorcerer's chest and out the other side.

As he hears Shinnok screaming out in pain Liu Kang watches Shinnok slowly back up as he covers his wound before he quickly falls to his knees with wide eyes as his blood quickly spills to the ground below.

" Nooooo!"

Suddenly Liu Kang leaps back as he sees Shinnok's body turning bright red before seconds later he watches along with everyone else in the arena as Shinnok's body explodes sending the sorcerer's limbs flying all across the arena.


	24. Eternally Grateful

Chapter 24: Eternally Grateful

As they look over to see Liu Kang drop down to one knee as the red aura around his body disappears the one word going through the minds of Sub Zero and Smoke is amazing. Amazing abilities that the shaolin monk had just shown. Amazement from seeing the mighty Shinnok defeated at the hands of a shaolin monk. The champion of the last Mortal Kombat tournament. A worthy adversary if the situation ever presented itself to them.

Meanwhile inside of the mind of another there is something else brewing deep inside. Hatred from what he had just seen. Hatred towards the shaolin monk. The reason for the hatred was simple. If he was able to defeat Shinnok so easily and kill the sorcerer then why didn't he do it to Shao Kahn? Her greatest enemy along with every realms. This is what is going through the mind of Kitana as she watches the Earthrealm's warriors slowly congratulating Liu Kang on his victory. A victory today that might have saved Earthrealm along with perhaps the other realms but still didn't change her opinion on the shaolin monk. The opinion that he was foolish. A weak Earthrealm warrior that had caused thousands of Edenian along with the other factions of the united forces to lose their lives in the war against Shao Kahn.

Suddenly Kitana's thoughts are snapped when the sound of thunder echoes throughout the arena before he looks up to see a large face forming in the sky above. Glancing back towards the Earthrealm warriors suddenly Kitana watches along with everyone else as Raiden ascends into the air towards the face in the sky.

" Raiden. For many ages you have protected the realm from the forces of evil. You have earned your place among us. But to ascend you must choose your successor for protector of Earth."

" With the aid of Earth's mortals, I have once again managed to defeat Shinnok and his followers. I choose Fujin. He will guide the mortals of Earth as they move into the next millennium."

Suddenly in a large flash Kitana covers her eyes with her free hand along with everyone else in the arena before she looks back up to see Raiden gone along with the large face in the sky. Turning her attention away from the sky above Kitana slowly looks down to see Liu Kang along with the rest of Earthrealm's warriors looking at her and Sub Zero before with Smoke's aid Kitana slowly turn Sub Zero around and steer him down the stairs back into the Chamber of the Elder Gods.

* * *

Just hours later as they slowly emerge out of the Living Forest Kitana steers Sub Zero back over towards the Lin Kuei temple as Smoke follows after them. As she hears the sound of Smoke coming to a stop as they near the entrance doors of the Lin Kuei temple Kitana looks over her shoulder to see Smoke looking down towards a dead member of the Lin Kuei on the ground before she watches him look up towards her with wide eyes.

" Who did this?"

" Noob Saibot. We found this man dead along with many more Lin Kuei members when we were passing through."

Nodding his head Smoke slowly makes his way past Kitana and Sub Zero towards the entrance doors as his hands clutch into fists before he slowly opens up the doors of the temple and his eyes widen when he sees the carnage at the entrance of the temple. As he looks around in total shock of seeing his former clan members slain on the ground in the most brutal ways out of the corner of his eye Smoke watches Kitana steer Sub Zero past him and walk further into the temple before seconds later he snaps out of his shocked state and quickly follows after them.

Still not believing what he is seeing is real Smoke glances around each room they enter into with wide eyes from seeing his former clan members lying dead at his feet before he looks back over towards Sub Zero seeing him holding his side with his free hand.

" I will look for supplies to help speed along his recovery."

Looking over her shoulder Kitana gives Smoke a nod as she watches him slowly head off in another direction in the temple before she slowly leads Sub Zero into a side room that she deemed must have belonged to the higher ranking warriors of the Lin Kuei. A room with a few actual beds inside of them instead of bedrolls she had seen across another room in the temple that was fully stocked with a large weapons rack of various swords. Slowly making her way over towards one of the beds Kitana slowly sits Sub Zero down on the bed as she gently starts to help him take off his armor before within seconds she removes his armor to reveal his bare chest that is covered in bruises across his rib cage along with a sizeable cut in the middle of his back that is gushing blood down his spine.

With concern riddled across her face Kitana reaches down and gently touches Sub Zero's rib cage as she feels around for what possible injures he might have sustained. As she comes to the conclusion that he is sporting a few broken ribs Kitana turns her attention away from his ribs and towards the open doorway when she hears footsteps approaching before seconds later she sees Smoke emerging into the room with a bowl of water in his hands along with some medical wrappings.

Giving Smoke a nod Kitana reaches into the bowl to grab a wet piece of cloth before she gently starts to rub the blood off of Sub Zero's back. As she gently traces over his cut with the wet cloth Kitana glances over towards Sub Zero's face to see his eyes close momentarily before she puts the blood covered cloth to the side and grabs a hold of a few medical wrappings. Turning her attention back towards the cut Kitana gently places a few bandages over the cut sealing up the wound as best as she can before she gently starts to wrap up Sub Zero's rib cage as she sees Smoke slowly exiting out of the room.

" Thank you."

Stopping in his tracks Smoke looks over his shoulder to see Kitana looking at him.

" No Princess. I should be the one thanking you. If you and Kuai did not destroy my robotic form my soul would have been trapped forever inside of the robotic shell. You freed me and for that i will be internally grateful to you."

As she gives Smoke a nod Kitana watches him return the nod before she turns her attention back towards Sub Zero as she sees Smoke leaving the room. Once she is satisfied with her work Kitana throws the medical wrappings to the side before she slowly descends to lay down on the bed with Sub Zero following after her. As she feels Sub Zero wrapping his arms around her with a smile forming on her face Kitana gently places her head on his chest before she closes her eyes and her world goes black.


	25. The Deadly Alliance

Chapter 25: The Deadly Alliance

1 year later….

Peace. That is the word that can describe the atmosphere of the realm of Edenia. Peace of not having to worry about a war coming in their direction. Peace of knowing with the combined might of Zaterra's as well as Kuatan's armies Edenia is safe from the hands of Shao Kahn. The emperor of Outworld whose forces decrease by the day as the united forces slowly make their way through Outworld towards the emperor's fortress.

As they look on watching Sub Zero and Smoke sparring in the courtyard Kitana and Jade can't help but smile towards the former Lin Kuei warriors. A smile of happiness from what the two warriors had managed to bring to the realm of Edenia. To make all of this possible. To open up doors none ever thought would be possible.

Especially to Jade. She had never thought she would see her best friend and the princess of Edenia be married. Especially to an Earthrealm warrior. But she had been proven wrong. Not only was the princess married now to what many considered to be one of the most prized fighters throughout the realms but she too also found happiness in the form of the man that he is sparring against. Happiness that although didn't blossom as quickly as her best friend's own still didn't take away the fact how she felt about him. Ever since the day she had seen him enter into Edenia a sense of intrigue would be found on her face as she would observe Smoke from a distance. Intrigue that after a few months time quickly became something more when he had saved her from an Tarkatan ambush set up by Shao Kahn's forces. A moment she would never forget as for the first time in her life she had shared a kiss with another. A kiss that quickly turned into more once she had been lead back into her tent at her campsite.

As for Smoke as he dodges attack after attack Sub Zero dishes out towards his direction he can't help but to think of how it had gotten to this point. Of how his life had changed drastically over the last year. From being trapped inside of a robotic shell to having his human form restored at the hands of Ashrah. To returning back to Earthrealm to find a merger taking place inside of the realm to only find Sub Zero and Kitana inside of large ancient structure that he had only heard stories about. Of having to face one of his former clan members in a battle that neither could best the other in.

Then something happened when he agreed to join Sub Zero and Kitana in Edenia. He had met her. The princess's protector Jade. A woman that he remembered from years ago. A woman that had plagued his mind as he returned to the temple. A woman that at first sight made him feel something although he could never tell his fellow clan members this information. Information that he may have fallen for the enemy just like how Sub Zero had.

For the first few months as he stayed in Edenia carrying out missions for the realm including a few assassinations by Jade's side Smoke couldn't help but keep a watchful eye over her. A watchful eye to insure no harm would be done to this beauty. But then it happened. A ambush had taken place just a little ways from their camp. A ambush set by a small tarkatan force sent by Shao Kahn with the purpose of killing Jade. But he would not have it. With a jolt of energy he had slayed the tarkatan force with his bare hands leaving a blood trail behind himself as he carried a weakened Jade back to camp in his arms. A moment he would never forget as for the first time Smoke experienced a kiss from Jade that quickly turned into more once they had gotten back to camp.

From there things only seemed to be looking up for him. Following in Sub Zero's footsteps in front of what was to be known as the Edenian Resistance a group of Edenian warriors with the purpose of ensuring the safety,freedom,and justice of Edenia Smoke had spoken his vows and entered into a new life with Jade as husband and wife.

But he knew his work was not done. Now by his wife's side he would help lead the united forces into Outworld and help bring peace to the realms with the help of Sub Zero and Kitana. But none were aware of the unexpecting turn of events that were about to take place. Events unforeseen coming from two of the realm's greatest sorcerers. A once defeated sorcerer that had stayed hidden in the shadows just waiting to strike while the other had managed to escape his own personal hell from the Netherrealm as he was chased after constantly by his greatest enemy.

As he feels himself leaving his feet and hit the ground below Smoke looks up to see Sub Zero extending a hand down towards him before within seconds he grabs a firm hold of his hand and is helped up to his feet as he hears the sound of chanting coming from inside of the palace. Turning his head Smoke slowly follows after Sub Zero and Kitana into the palace by Jade's side when suddenly his eyes widen when he sees a small celebration taking place inside of the palace. As he glances over towards Jade seeing her shrug her shoulders suddenly Smoke watches an edenian messager quickly making her way towards them with a smile across her face.

" General, I bring great news from Outworld. Shao Kahn has been slain!"

Suddenly Kitana's eyes widen as a small smile forms on her face from hearing the news of her greatest enemy finally being defeated. A victory that would ensure peace would be brought back to the realms. A victory that had ensured her mother's killer had been brought to justice. But as quick as the smile came to her face it suddenly vanishes as the question of who slayed the emperor enters into her mind. Who would be powerful enough to sneak his forces to get to the emperor.

" Slain by who?"

" That is currently unknown at this time. What is known is the emperor's body was found inside of his throne room with noticeable traces of magic all across his body."

As she nods her head and watches the edenian messenger making her way back towards a small group of edenians in the corner of the room that are celebrating the emperor's demise Kitana's thoughts drift back to how this is possible. Who could have killed the emperor? She had only known two warriors with the strength to kill Shao Kahn. The first was currently in Earthrealm training in a Shaolin temple under the watchful eye of Kung Lao. But she quickly ruled him out with the reason being he didn't have the stomach to kill. After all he didn't kill the emperor before when he invaded Earthrealm. Why would he now? And how would he have been able to avoid not only the united forces but Shao Kahn's forces to get to the emperor.

The second warrior that she knew could defeat the emperor was standing by her side. However she had been with him nonstop for the last few months ever since the tarkatan forces started to ambush anyone that came into their sight showing no mercy. Something that dispute her constant protests claiming she could handle herself had him stay by her side. So he couldn't have been the one to kill the emperor. If this was the case then who?

Suddenly Kitana's thoughts are snapped and the room goes dead silent when a bolt of lightening strike the ground a few feet away from a small crowd before in a flash Raiden is revealed. As she sees Raiden looking around the room as if in search of someone out of the corner of her eye Kitana watches Sub Zero and Smoke slowly getting in front of her and Jade before suddenly she watches Raiden snapping his head towards their direction. With her hands slowly reaching back to grab her fans Kitana watches as Raiden slowly makes his way over towards the group before he stops just a couple of feet away from them.

" What brings you to Edenia thunder god?"

" The realms are in need of your assistance."

Suddenly in a flash Kitana along with Sub Zero watch as Edenia quickly disappears as they are entrapped in a lightning sphere along with Raiden before suddenly they find themselves standing on a hill overlooking an ocean. As their eyes go wide Sub Zero and Kitana glance around their surroundings to find that they are standing a short distance away from a small camp ground where a small group of Earthrealm's warriors are found sitting around a small campfire. A group consisting of Sonya Blade,Johnny Cage,Kung Lao,and a new fighter they had never seen before. A fighter with a red bandana over his eyes that has a long sento sword resting across his lap as he sits indian style on the ground.

Snapping out of her shock Kitana in a sudden move pulls out one of her fans and puts it to Raiden's throat as she gives him a glare.

" What is the meaning of this!? Why did you bring us here!?"

As she sees Raiden looking towards her in a flash Kitana watches Raiden quickly teleport away from her and towards the Earthrealm warriors before she watches him take a seat next to Kung Lao. Feeling a hand being gently placed on her shoulder Kitana looks over to her side to see Sub Zero staring at Raiden before as she takes a deep breathe she puts away her fan and looks over towards Raiden seeing him looking towards the fire.

" Mortal Kombat has always been and always will be form of life. For a millennia the forces of good and evil plot in an internal battle of control of Earthrealm. Some seek the tournament to destroy all that is good. Others seek vengeance. Power or eternal life. Time after time each individual threat has been vanquished and Earthrealm has enjoyed peace for many years. But there is concern that Earth is once again in peril. And this time the threat of evil has two faces.

It is now known that the sorcerer Quan Chi has escaped from the Netherrealm. Since his escape Quan Chi has unlocked the secret of the ancient Rune Stone and discovered the ancient undefeatable army of the long forgotten Dragon King. And most disturbing of all formed an alliance with one of our deadliest enemies Shang Tsung.

With their combined strength, they plotted to overpower the only two beings who could prevent their total domination of our two realms. The first was the Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn. In a false show of allegiance, they sprung their attack. They then traveled to Earthrealm by way of a mystical portal known only to sorcerers and deities. There they confronted Earth's mightiest warrior and Champion of Mortal Kombat, Liu Kang. It has been Shang Tsung's greatest desire to consume the soul of Earthrealm's greatest warrior. With Quan Chi's assistance, he achieved this goal. Liu Kang is dead.

They have since returned to Outworld and are using the souls of conquered warriors to resurrect the Dragon King's undefeatable army. Should they succeed, they will have the means to conquer Outworld and eventually, Earthrealm. They will be unstoppable. I can no longer stand idly by and watch this evil consume the world. I have relinquished my status of Elder God to return to Earth and lead you all to battle against our old adversaries. We must act now. We must stop this Deadly Alliance."


	26. The Hidden Prophecy

Chapter 26: The Hidden Prophecy

As they wait patiently inside of the palace with a large group of edenian guards all around Smoke and Jade can't help but wonder why Raiden had suddenly appeared before them. Appeared before them with the only explanation being that he needed their assistance. But assitance for what? Shao Kahn had been defeated. What could the elder god need Edenia's aid for? Surely with Shao Kahn gone the united front would easily wipe away whatever was left of Shao Kahn's followers. So what could it be?

Suddenly their thoughts are snapped when a small portal appears in the center of the room before they watch Sub Zero and Kitana emerge out of the portal and into the palace just as the portal closes.

" What did Lord Raiden need assistance for?"

" We now know who is responsible for the death of Shao Kahn."

" Who? Who is responsible for the emperor's demise?"

" It was Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. Raiden told us along with what remained of Earthrealm's warriors that Quan Chi had somehow escaped from the Netherrealm. How the sorcerer escaped he is unsure of. What he does know is Quan Chi has unlocked the secret of the ancient Rune Stone and has managed to discover the Dragon King's undefeatable army.

However to resurrect the Dragon King's army Quan Chi needed to use the souls of conquered warriors and had struck a deal with Shang Tsung. If Shang Tsung would supply him with the souls needed to resurrect the army then the sorcerer would help Shang Tsung achieve his greatest desire of to consume the soul of the champion of Mortal Kombat Liu Kang.

With their combined strength the sorcerers plotted to overpower two of the beings that could prevent their total domination of the realms. They first sprung their attack on the emperor when they scheduled to have a secret meeting with the emperor inside of his throne room. Once Shao Kahn had been slain the sorcerers had made their way into Earthrealm using a secret portal only known by a few sorcerers before they struck the Shaolin Temple. The champion of Mortal Kombat never stood a chance and now his soul resides inside of Shang Tsung along with countless others."

As she glances back and forth between Jade's and Smoke's faces to see them staring at her with wide eyes Kitana takes a deep breathe before she looks away from the two warriors and over towards an edenian messenger that is standing off to the corner of the room. Nodding the messenger over Kitana watches the messenger slowly making her way over towards her before she stops a couple of feet away.

" Princess?"

" I want you to send this message out to each of our generals. Give them the message by order of Princess Kitana to divert their forces away from the emperor's fortress and make their way towards the village of Sun Do. There they will find a large palace belonging to Shang Tsung. Tell them to exercise extreme caution as they make their way towards the palace."

Receiving a nod Kitana watches the messenger make her way out of the room with haste before she turns her attention back towards Sub Zero.

" There is something, I must show you."

* * *

For the next hour as he slowly follows after Kitana through a small path through a forest that knows leads to the Edenian Ruins countless questions are running through the mind of Sub Zero. Questions of who exactly is the Dragon King? How is his army undefeatable? If so why has he never heard of this being before? As he slowly enters into the pyramid that he knows the portals to each of the realms can be found Sub Zero is snapped out of his thoughts when he sees Kitana entering into the room before he watches her go over near a wall at the far end of the room.

Suddenly Sub Zero's eyes widen when he sees Kitana pressing her hand onto the wall before slowly a piece of the wall moves to the side revealing stone steps descending down into pure darkness. Snapping out of his shocked state Sub Zero slowly makes his way over towards Kitana as he engulfs his body in a blue aura before he feels himself being lead down the steps. As he sees Kitana using his aura as a guiding light Sub Zero can't help but look over towards her with interested eyes before he suddenly sees a light near the bottom of the steps. Taking his eyes away from Kitana slowly Sub Zero's eyes widen when he sees a small room filled with markings of pictures all across the walls as a few small torches are seen around the tomb giving light. As he slowly makes his way forward out of the corner of his eye Sub Zero sees Kitana grabbing a nearby torch before he feels himself slowly being lead towards one of the walls.

" What are these Princess?"

" These Kuai are the answers you are seeking. To explain who the Dragon King is we have to go way back before either of us existed. Over a millennium ago the Dragon King known as Onaga was the ruler of Outworld. Hoping to gain eternal life he ordered the last known dragon egg to be kept hidden away hoping that the blood of an infant dragon would grant him immortality. However he died before this could be fulfilled.

One of his chief advisers at the time Shao Kahn poisoned him and took over his rule of Outworld and claimed it as his own. His army however was kept in a mummified state..His army was considered undefeatable because Onaga possessed the innate power to raise the dead. By means of constant resurrection during battles his army truly was undefeatable."

Turning her attention away from the markings on the wall Kitana looks over to her side to see Sub Zero glancing around the markings with wide eyes before she watches him glancing over towards her.

" With Onaga dead that means his army do not have the means to resurrect in battle correct?"

" That is correct. However the biggest concern is the egg. For centuries Shao Kahn has had extermination squads looking for the dragon egg to only come up blank in their search. If one day that egg hatches the prophecy of the Dragon King returning will be fulfilled. We must find that egg and destroy it before the prophecy can be fulfilled. If we don't then the realms will witness an evil far greater than Shao Kahn rise up from the dead."


	27. In Search of the Sacred Egg

Chapter 27: In Search of The Sacred Egg

With their forces marching towards the village of Sun Do where their scouts have reported a large soulnado ascending from the center of the palace to the heavens above Sub Zero and Kitana along with Smoke and Jade slowly make their way through the realm of Zaterra heading towards a small area they now know to be called Reptile's Lair. A familar room once belonging to the council of Zaterra that has been long taken over by Reptile along with his second in command. Another zaterrian that goes by the name Kiri. A deadly warrior with almost the same fighting ability Reptile possesses. Known now to being Reptile's mate and one of the dealiest warriors Zaterra has ever produced.

As they feel eyes constantly on them slowly the small group makes their way through the ancient ruins and underground towards Reptile's lair before within minutes they enter into Reptile's lair to find Reptile sitting in his throne chair with Kiri sitting on his lap as she plays with his armor. Once they see Reptile's eyes focus in their direction the small group comes to a stop before they watch Kiri looking over towards them with a small smile across her face.

" You have kept your end of our agreement. Zaterra will forever be thankful. Now i ask why have you traveled to Zaterra?"

" I am in need of your help once again Reptile. I need your assistance in discovering a lost ancient object located here in Outworld."

" The last known dragon egg of Onaga. The former emperor of Outworld."

" You know of the egg?"

" Yes. Shao Kahn has searched for the dragon egg for centries fearing an ancient prophecy would be fullfilled and the Dragon King would rise up once again."

" Do you know where the egg is located?"

" Indeed, I do. The dragon egg is located somewhere in the Netherrealm. It is said to be guarded by a group of Onaga's dedicated followers. The egg doesn't concern me however. What concerns me is this new threat that has risen up from the shadows lead by the sorcerers Quan Chi and Shang Tsung."

" They are being dealt with as we speak. I have sent Edenia's forces to confront this deadly alliance. The thunder god Raiden is leading a group of warriors to Shang Tsung's palace to vanquish the sorcerers. What we need is to find the dragon egg and destroy it before it is too late. Quan Chi has risen the Dragon King's army and is resurrecting it as we speak. If the Dragon King ever rises again we will face a far greater threat to our realms than Shao Kahn ever was."

" I accept the task."

With all eyes slowly turning to look in his direction Smoke glances around the room at each of the fighters.

" I will travel to the Netherrealm to destroy the dragon egg. I know the realm. If the egg is located in the realm, I will find it."

Receiving a nod from Kitana as he returns the nod Smoke slowly turns and makes his way out of the room before he suddenly comes to a stop when he feels a hand gently being placed on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder Smoke sees Jade standing right behind him before he slowly locks eyes with her.

" You're not going anywhere without me. Espically to the Netherrealm."

For the next couple of seconds Smoke stares into Jade's eyes in silence before he gives her a small nod and slowly leads her out of the room.

As she sees Smoke and Jade disappear around the corner and into the darkness Kitana slowly turns her way back forward to see Reptile leaning out of his seat towards her and Sub Zero.

" Now that your generals have decided to take the task of locating the ancient dragon egg in their hands let it be known now. Shang Tsung is mine. He is the one responsible for Shao Kahn conquering Zaterra. For this i will have his head!"

As he sees the tension leaving Reptile's face as Kiri gently starts to stroke his face Sub Zero takes a step forward before he locks eyes with Reptile as he sees him look over at him.

" And Quan Chi is mine."

Feeling Sub Zero's aura sky rocketing slowly Reptile gives Sub Zero a small nod.

" Agreed."

* * *

As they slowly emerge out of the Edenian Ruins and make their way back towards the palace a sense of uneasy starts to kick into each of the minds of Sub Zero and Kitana. The village once filled with life and joy is now nearly dead silent. Groups of little kids that were seen playing through the village are no where to be found. Instead the images of both men and women preparing to go to war is seen throughout the village. Images of half naked men and women each applying their respective armor while others are seen sharpening and checking over their weaponary. A very unusal sight to see.

But they would receive the answer to what had happened soon enough in the form of a messanger coming straight from Outworld. The news of one of the united forces greatest warriors had fallen in battle at the hands of a famialr foe. A Netherrealm creature that had snuck behind their front lines.

Slowly entering into the palace Kitana and Sub Zero glance around the palace in shock to see almost the same atmosphere inside of the palace grounds. But instead of preparing for battle the sound of shock and fear can be heard all around them. Whispers of something that had just transpired in the war against Shao Kahn. Rumors that a mighty warrior had fallen at the hands of a Netherrealm warrior. Something right away gave Kitana and Sub Zero a sense of calm as they figured the rumor of Liu Kang's death had reached Edenia. But they would soon find out otherwise as slowly they see an edenian woman making her way towards them before they watch her bow down towards them. As she looks down to see the female messanger glancing up towards her with a look of worry on her mind Kitana gently places a hand down on her shoulder.

" What is it?"

" The shokan prince Goro has been slain."


	28. Farewell Hero

Chapter 28: Farewell Hero

Within days the rumor of the Shokan's greatest prince's demise had spread throughout the realms. Rumors of him falling by the hands of a black wraith creature from the Netherrealm had quickly spread throughout the united forces like wildfire. A rumor that caused not only the morale of the massive army to dwindle but for also fear to be spread all across the realms. Fear of a warrior slaying one of the united forces without leaving a trace of himself afterwards. Fear that he might once again strike at any moment. A rumor that Kitana along with Sub Zero knew they needed to address right away.

And they did so. With every general of the united forces present Kitana and Sub Zero adressed the generals about the rumor of Goro's demise. Addressed how the rumor they have heard was indeed true. That Goro had been slain by a Netherrealm warrior known as Noob Saibot. A name once they had spoken caused Kitana and Sub Zero witness fear come across each of the general's faces. Fear of hearing the name of a warrior that is feared throughout the realms. A warrior with no alligence except to himself.

But as quick as fear had spread across the room it soon vanished when Kitana declared once the deadly alliance was defeated they would turn their attention towards finding Noob Saibot and bring him to justice for the death of the Shokan prince. Something that she once declared earned her not only the approval of the generals but also graditude of the shokan generals present at the meeting. Graditude they promised would ensure Edenia would always have an ally in Kuatan for all of eternity

Now just a week later as they have dispatched their generals to gather their troops to march towards Sun Do now found standing inside of the Kuatan Palace along with countless shokan warriors are Kitana and Sub Zero for an event none forsaw ever coming. The royal funeral of Prince Goro. A funeral Kitana made sure to personally induct with the aid of the shokan race. As they listen in silently along with a large crowd as a shokan warrior by the name of Grum pays his respects to their fallen comrade Kitana can't help but silently in her mind thank the fallen prince of the shokan race for everything that he had done. Thank him for everything he had done to ensure peace would come to the realms. Ensure that Shao Kahn's greatest general had been defeated in battle. A warrior that many thought was one of the greatest tactians throughout the realms.

Thankful for how he ensured the realms of Edenia as well as Zaterra were safe from the hands of Shao Kahn's forces. Safe when he had personally lead the Shokan army into the realm of Zaterra and aided the zaterrians along with her own forces to push back Shao Kahn's forces back into Outworld. A day that would always be remembered as when the tide of the war changed to favor the united forces. Momument that Shao Kahn was never able to get back.

Snapping out of her thoughts Kitana watches along with everyone else as slowly the coffin with Goro's body slowly is lowered down into a small pit of lava just like how countless others had been before him. A ancient Shokan passage done for all those with royal blood. As she sees the coffin slowly disappearing into the lava Kitana gives one last bow to the coffin before she watches it disappear into the lava.

" Thank you Prince Goro."

* * *

While the royal funeral is taking place inside of the Netherrealm an ancient portal believed to be deactivated that rescides hidden inside of a cave suddenly activates before two figures slowly make their way through the portal and into the realm. Two warriors with their minds set on completing one of the most important missons of their lives. Find the ancient dragon egg and destroy it before a greater evil ever has the chance to rise up from the dead. As they hear the portal closing behind themselves taking a quick glance around Smoke and Jade find themselves to be inside of what they deem to be a large cave with noticable ancient ruins around them. Figured to be abondoned centries ago. Using extreme caution slowly the pair start to make their way through the ruins and up towards a light in the distance they deemed must be the exit out of the ruins into the Netherrealm.

New and unknown territory to Jade but to Smoke a realm that he had explored for months. Explored looking for a way out. Explored to help himself regain his physical form along with the help of the demon slayer Ashrah.

Once she sees the end of the ruins coming reaching back Jade places her hands on her staff before suddenly her eyes widen when she exits the ruins and sees the Netherrealm terrian. A barrien wasteland surrounded by lava. Large rock formations as far as the eye could see. Snapping out of her shock Jade shakes her head before she glances over towards Smoke seeing him looking in the distance.

" So where do we begin our search? This realm seems never lasting."

" We start there."

Turning her head Jade looks over to see Smoke seeing him pointing his right hand ahead before she follows his hand to see a large mountain in the distance.

" There?"

" Yes. It has been said that an ancient relic lays hidden deep into the heart of the mountain. I believe the relic is to be the dragon egg that we seek."

Giving Smoke a slight nod Jade slowly follows after Smoke as she sees him walking towards the moutain. A mountain a far distance away that she deems to be at least will take a few days to travel to. A journey she knew needed to be done to ensure the safety of the realms. As hours go on by and Jade continues to follow after Smoke through unknown terriotory Jade can't help but wonder what happened to Smoke in this realm. What happened to her husband while he was in this realm. Was he another tortured soul like she had seen in the area? Her thoughts are snapped when suddenly she comes to a stop when she hears the sound of wings flapping in the air. Snapping her head up Jade's eyes widen when she sees a female figure descending quickly down from the sky towards her.

A female that she had never seen before dressed in a rather revealing gothic attire. But the most noticable thing about the female was not only her wings that extended across her back that were just as large as her body but also her teeth. Two very large vampire like fangs. As she hears the female vampire screaming Jade suddenly dives to the side as she sees the female vampire rear back before she watches a large ball of blood hit the ground she was previously standing on.

Reaching back Jade grabs a firm hold of her staff as she rises to her feet before suddenly she takes off at high speed towards the female vampire as she sees her flying down towards her. Without giving her oppenent anytime to react Jade makes the first move as she jumps up into the air before she delivers a flying kick to the chest of the female vampire leaving a green trail behind herself. Leaping back as Jade back flips into the air the sound of the female vampire screaming echoes throughout the air before in a sudden move Jade launches her staff towards the female vampire in a razorang form. Seconds later as she catches her returning staff Jade watches as slowly the female vampire lands on her feet before suddenly the upper half of her body falls to the ground with a thud followed by her legs. Supressing a smile Jade puts away her staff as she looks over to see Smoke giving her a bow before she slowly walks forward and leads Smoke back in the direction of the mountain as blood quickly starts to spill out from the female vampire's severed limbs.


	29. The Kamidogu

Chapter 29: The Kamidogu

With the royal funeral for Prince Goro over knowing preparations need to be made for the upcoming battle against the deadly alliance Kitana and Sub Zero slowly make their way back through a large portal before they find themselves inside of the Edenian Ruins. As they make their way out of the Edenian Ruins and back into the village just outside of the walls as they glance around the village to see the looks of defeat across the faces of each edenian they pass Kitana and Sub Zero start to become concerned for their realm. Concerned about what they are seeing coming from their people. Looks of defeat from Goro's death. Looks fearing things would go back to the way they were before when Shao Kahn ruled their realm. Looks that they knew they needed to have changed right away. Address the realm just like how they had done for their troops. But how?

As they neared the palace suddenly an idea comes to Kitana's mind. The perfect way they could inspire the troops and the realm. Her mother's signet ring. A beautiful and legendary golden ring that was said could inspire any army. The only problem was what happened to the ring? A ring that had been lost during Shao Kahn's initial invasion of Edenia. A ring that was said to still be inside of the realm somewhere. A rumor she was unsure if it was true. True if the ring still remained in Edenia or it was just a rumor made up to give her fellow edenians hope. A rumor she knew she needed to check out unaware that her prayers were slowly being answered in the form of an older Earthrealm warrior that has made his way into Edenia.

A man that had previously visited Edenia once before in the last year. The Earthrealm warrior known as Shujinko. The proclaimed champion of the elder gods. A warrior that had helped deliver a few messages from Edenia to the front lines. One of the messages resulting in the demise of Shao Kahn's greatest general Reiko.

As she follows after Sub Zero into the palace and hears a voice of an old friend echoing inside of one of the palace's rooms a smile forms on Kitana's face before she finally sees him talking to one of the servants of the palace.

" Shujinko? You have returned to Edenia?"

" Indeed i have. It is good to see you Princess Kitana. And you as well Sub Zero."

" I am in need of your help once more. I wish to inspire the Edenian Guard as well as my people. I am in need of you finding a sacred item for me. My mother's signet ring. We however are unable to search for the ring as we must prepare for the coming battle against the deadly alliance."

" Very well Princess Kitana. I will leave immediately if it is to inspire your troops. I however ask for something in return."

" You want to know where the Edenia's Kamidogu is located correct?"

As she sees Shujinko giving her a nod Kitana returns the nod before she glances over towards Sub Zero then back towards Shujinko.

" Very well warrior. If you return the ring to me then and only then will you learn the location of the Kamidogu. You may be proclaimed the elder god's champion but unless you are successful in this mission the Kamidogu will remain in its current location despite the Elder God's wishes."

Receiving a nod Kitana watches as Shujinko slowly makes his way past her and Sub Zero before she watches him leave the palace. Turning her head back forward slowly Kitana leads Sub Zero through the palace and towards the edenian war room.

* * *

After non stop traveling for the past day as she slowly sees the mountain getting closer and closer Jade breathes a sigh in relief as a smile forms on her face that doesn't go unnoticed by Smoke whom lets out a chuckle from the scene. Looking over in his direction Jade watches Smoke nod his head over towards the side before she slowly turns her head and her eyes widen when she sees a small cave in the distance right before the mountain. As a confused look comes across her face Jade slowly follows after Smoke into the cave before a smile forms on her face when she sees a small stream of water in the distance of the cave with a noticeable waterfall. Without wasting anytime Jade quickly runs over towards the water before within seconds she dives into the water. As she submerges out of the water and drinks hand fulls of water Jade can't help but look up towards Smoke with a smile across her face when she hears him laughing.

Suddenly Jade stops laughing and her eyes go wide when she sees a figure slowly emerging out of the shadows. A robotic figure to the likes she had never seen before. A black robotic figure with glowing blue eyes along with a central power node visible on his chest plate.

As he sees Jade's eyes go wide suddenly Smoke jumps back into the water as he hears the sound of a missile being fired off before the sound of the missile striking the cave walls echoes throughout the room as he hits the water. Looking over to his side as he sees Jade swimming next to him with her hands reaching back to grab her staff Smoke gives her a nod before suddenly he emerges out of the water with Jade by his side and charges forward at the robotic figure.

Leaping into the air as he sees the robotic figure looking towards him suddenly Smoke disappears in a puff of smoke before he suddenly appears behind the robotic figure to deliver a kick to the robotic figure sending him in Jade's direction. As he watches Jade launch the robotic figure into his directing with a shadow kick that leaves a green trail behind her in a sudden motion Smoke sends a high kick towards the robotic figure to hit nothing but air when he sees the robotic figure suddenly disappear in a cloud of smoke. Taking a step back Smoke glances around the room trying to sense the robotic figure's aura when suddenly he feels himself leaving his feet from a uppercut that sends him to the ground with a thud. Shaking his head Smoke slowly rises to his feet as he sees Jade swinging her staff at the robotic figure to hit nothing but air as he avoids her attacks before suddenly in a quick motion Smoke sends his metal spear towards the robotic figure's back to only have the spear deflect off it's body armor.

As he sees the robotic figure disappearing once more Smoke retracts his metal spear before in a sudden motion he slams his spear through the robotic figure's right eye just as he appears behind him. Feeling a kick being delivered to his stomach Smoke is sent flying back as he grabs a firm hold of the chain on the spear before with all of his might he starts pulling on the chain. As he feels the robotic figure pulling him forward Smoke leans back his body forcing sparks to come flying out of the head of the robotic figure's head before suddenly he sees Jade stepping in front of him as he sees her grabbing a firm hold of the chain. Giving her a nod Smoke rears back along with Jade as sparks continue to fly out of the robotic figures head when suddenly in a jolt of energy the robotic figure's head comes flying off his shoulders and it's body lands to the ground with a thud as it's blue glowing eyes fade away.

* * *

Receiving news from a messenger that their forces along with Zaterra's own are ready to march towards Sun Do to engage the new threat that has risen up in the deadly alliance Kitana and Sub Zero slowly make their way through the palace and towards the Edenian Ruins. As they slowly make their way through the village suddenly Sub Zero and Kitana come to a stop when they see Shujinko approaching them with a small smile on his face. As they watch Shujinko slowly approaching Kitana and Sub Zero watch the older Earthrealm warrior careful as he reaches into his robe pocket before suddenly a smile comes to Kitana's face when she sees Shujinko pulling out a ring.

Not just any ring but her mother's ring. A golden ring with the Mortal Kombat dragon symbol engraved all around. A ring that not only meant so much to her but to the people of Edenia. A ring that symbolized freedom. Symbolized hope towards everyone in Edenia. Hope with the saying as long as an Edenian wore the ring Edenia would have a future.

" You have found my mother's ring!?"

" Indeed i have Princess Kitana. Your ring was located inside of the forest leading to the Edenian Ruins. Now for your end of the bargain."

Reaching over Kitana takes the ring out of Shujinko's hand before she carefully inspects the ring. Finding the ring is indeed the one that belonged to her mother and not a fake as she gently puts the ring onto her left index finger Kitana gives Shujinko a nod.

" I thank you for finding my mother's ring. Edenia thanks you for your service. As for my end of the bargain if you will please follow my husband and I. We will lead you to the Kamidogu."

Receiving a nod reaching over Kitana grabs a hold of Sub Zero's hand before she slowly leads him through the village with Shujinko following after them.


	30. The Prophecy has been Fulfilled

Chapter 30: The Prophecy has been Fulfilled

As she walks along a dirt path leading further up the mountain right by Smoke's side Jade can't help but be amazed at what she sees from her spot on the mountain. Endless streams of lava that seem to just keep going. Very large groups of what she sees to be different species along the grounds. Some kind of village off into the distance with a large locked gate that once opens leads to a fortress in the distance. Suddenly Jade is snapped out of her thoughts when she sees out of the corner of her eye Smoke coming to a complete stop bringing her to a halt. Just as she is about to ask why he stopped suddenly Jade glances around the mountain as he feels an intense power nearby. A aura that seems to be fading away.

" I can feel it too. But what is it? I've never experienced an aura as powerful as this one. Not even Shao Kahn's or Kuai's own."

" We must hurry and find the egg. Time is running out."

Receiving a nod Smoke slowly follows after where he senses the aura coming before he sees a small passageway inside of the mountain hidden by a boulder. Using extreme caution Smoke slowly makes his way through the small opening with Jade following after him before he slowly leads her down the passageway inside of a cave and descends down into the darkness when suddenly he brings Jade to a stop when he sees it.

The sacred dragon egg resting upon an altar in the center of the room. An altar that from what he could see was surrounded by a small pool of lava. The prehistoric egg that holds the last living dragon embryo.

Using the shadows as cover slowly Smoke and Jade descend down the stairs and slowly make their way towards the egg when suddenly they come to a stop as they see a camouflaged figure slowly descend down from the cave walls before they slowly watch the figure reveals themselves to them. A figure whose color of his skin is seen constantly changing every few seconds. A mysterious warrior they had never seen before.

As he sees the mysterious ninja taking a step forward without giving him the chance to make the first move Smoke suddenly disappears in a cloud of smoke before in a flash he reappears behind the mysterious ninja to deliver a flying punch to the back of the ninja's head followed by a spinning leg kick to the ninja's lower legs causing the ninja to leave his feet. Looking on as he sees the ninja about to hit the ground suddenly Smoke takes a few steps back when he feels the mysterious ninja delivering a kick to his chest as the mysterious ninja hits the ground with a thud. As he gets into a fighting stance Smoke watches the mysterious ninja jumping up to his feet before suddenly his eyes wide when he sees the mysterious ninja glow bright blue as his skin changes to a blue color.

Suddenly Smoke leaps over to the side when he sees the mysterious ninja unleashing a blue ball similar to Sub Zero's own that hits nothing but the cave's walls before just seconds later frost starts to form on the wall. Snapping out of his shocked state suddenly Smoke disappears in a cloud of smoke when he sees the mysterious ninja's skin changing to the color orange as he launches a green fireball at him before he reappears behind the mysterious ninja and delivers a high kick to the back of the ninja's head causing him to roll a few feet ahead. Without giving the ninja anytime to react Smoke charges forward into a slide towards the ninja and sends his feet straight into the mysterious ninja's face causing the ninja's head to snap back before in a sudden move Smoke sends a flying kick towards the ninja that connects into the ninja's chest causing him to go flying back unaware that the coming from the dragon egg had only gotten stronger by the second.

Unaware of Jade staring at the dragon egg with wide eyes as he sees the ninja slowly getting to his feet Smoke delivers a spinning kick into the mysterious ninja's chest causing the ninja to spin in the air before he lands onto the ground face first a couple of feet away from the egg. As he watches Chameleon struggling to make it to his feet Smoke rears back and grabs a firm hold of his spear when suddenly he is sent flying back along with Jade when he sees a beam shoot out from the dragon egg that hits dead center into the mysterious ninja's chest.

Shaking his head as he slowly sits up suddenly Smoke's eyes widen as he hears the mysterious ninja screaming out in pain while his body is slowly transforming. Suddenly a flash of light echoes throughout the room causing Smoke to shield his eyes before after a few seconds Smoke brings his hand away from his eyes and his eyes widen once again when he sees the mysterious ninja no longer standing before him. Instead now standing before him is a figure he had never seen before.

A very large figure with dragon like features. A large pair of dragon wings across his back. But most disturbing of all his aura. A powerful aura that he had never felt before. A aura that is so powerful and filled with nothing but pure evil. Something he had only felt a few times before from encountering Shinnok and Shao Kahn in the past.

As he sees Onaga slowly turning his head in a sudden move Smoke reaches over and grabs a hold of Jade arm before suddenly they disappear in a cloud of smoke. Remaining perfectly still Smoke watches along with Jade in an invisible state as Onaga glances around the room looking for any trace of anyone in sight when suddenly they watch as he takes off into the air and through the ceiling of the cave causing the cave's ceiling to come crashing down below before they hear the sound of him letting out a roar is heard echoing throughout the cave as they see his figure taking off at high speed into the distance.


	31. The Dragon King has Returned

Chapter 31: The Dragon King has Returned

With every general of their army receiving their message within a few days time Sub Zero and Kitana are seen leading a massive edenian army towards the village of Sun Do that is seen off into the distance with a large green soulnado shooting up towards the sky above. As she looks on to see the determined look across each of their warrior's faces Kitana can't help but to think of the coming battle. The battle against the two sorcerers. A sense of worry towards Sub Zero is on her mind. Worry for her husband doing battle against the sorcerers. Did she believe that in a one on one fight that he could defeat each sorcerer? Yes she believed it. In fact she knew so but how would he fair against the combined might of each sorcerer? Two of the best fighters in all of the realms had already fallen to the deadly alliance.

As she glances over her shoulder slowly Kitana's worry starts to disappear when she sees the form of Reptile following right behind her along with Kiri. A more than capable fighter that would be fighting along side Sub Zero against the deadly alliance. A fighter hellbent on killing Shang Tsung for assisting the emperor in conquering his realm.

Hearing the sound of lighting echoing through the air Kitana snaps her head back forward as she breaks out of her thoughts before suddenly her eyes widen when she sees the figure of Raiden hovering high in the air in the distance as he sends down waves of lightning strikes towards larges hordes of tarkatan warriors on the ground below while a few noticeable Earthrealm warriors such as Sonya Blade,Johnny Cage,and Kung Lao are seen fighting against the hordes. Coming to a stop Kitana reaches back to grab her fans before she raises her right hand up into the air. Without hesitating Kitana rears back and gives the signal to charge forward causing every warrior in the combined forces that had been following after her and Sub Zero to suddenly charge to meet the tarkatan army head on.

As she sees the combined edenian and Zaterrian forces colliding with the tarkatan army and engaging in a blood filled battle Kitana looks over to her side to see Sub Zero giving her a nod before suddenly she charges forward with Sub Zero following after her towards the battle scene. Within seconds Kitana sends a slash from her fans causing a tarkatan warrior to instantly fall to the ground with his throat slit followed by another then another. As she uses her speed and advanced training to continue taking down tarkatan warriors one after another out of the corner of her eye Kitana sees Sub Zero doing the same as the bodies of tarkatan warriors start to pile up around them. The only difference is seen in his hands is a blue frost sword. A new ability she had seen Sub Zero learn in the past few months.

As she flips over Sub Zero's back and delivers another killing blow to a tarkatan warrior suddenly Kitana's eyes go wide when she sees a tarkatan female warrior dressed just like herself slowly making her way towards her. A creation she knew came from Shang Tsung just like before. His version of some sick joke in her mind.

Without showing any fear Kitana slowly makes her way towards the female tarkatan warrior before she suddenly sends a slash towards the tarkatan warrior that is quickly blocked by a pair of sais. Suddenly in a series of strikes the sound of metal hitting metal echoes throughout the area as Kitana trades blows with the female tarkatan warrior unable to land at hit on the tarkatan warrior as her attacks are countlessly blocked. As she leaps back Kitana throws up her fans and blocks a sai attack from the female tarkatan warrior before for the next few seconds she continues to block strike after strike that comes her way before in a sudden move Kitana sends a flying kick followed by another to the chest of the tarkatan warrior causing her to go flying to the ground with a thud as the sais in her hands go flying.

Landing on her feet rearing back Kitana sends down one final slash down towards the female tarkatan warrior as she sees her rising to her feet causing the female tarkatan's head to fall off her shoulders to the ground below in a puddle of blood followed by her headless body. As she drops down to one knee and takes a few deep breathes Kitana suddenly snaps her head up to see a tarkatan warrior descending down from the air towards her before suddenly she watches a blue blade go straight through the tarkatan warrior's chest from behind. Within seconds Kitana watches as the tarkatan warrior is thrown off to the side revealing Sub Zero with an ice sword in his hand before with a smile across her face she takes his extended hand and rises back up to her feet.

As she hears the sound of edenian troops celebrating Kitana smiles towards Sub Zero when suddenly the sound of a loud roar echoes throughout the air causing the chanting to stop. Snapping her head up suddenly Kitana's eyes widen when she sees a figure flying at high speed towards the palace. A massive figure with large wings. A figure she had only seen in cave markings that had come back to life. The Dragon King. As she watches in shock as Onaga slowly makes his way over towards the palace Kitana suddenly snaps out of her shocked state before she reaches over and grabs a firm hold of Sub Zero's hand as she slowly backs up.

" Retreat!"

Without giving him any chance to react Kitana suddenly pulls Sub Zero quickly away from the battlefield as she glances over her shoulder to see her troops quickly following after her when suddenly she feels herself being driven forward by a massive shock wave along with everyone else.

Hitting the ground with a thud Kitana slowly opens up her eyes to see she is in Sub Zero's arms before with haste she sits up and looks back over towards the palace. Suddenly her eyes widen when she sees the once large palace that housed the deadly alliance destroyed laying in only ruins with Onaga slowly rising to his feet. Quickly getting to her feet Kitana grabs a firm hold of Sub Zero's hand before she leads him away from the battlefield as she follows after her retreating forces.


	32. A Creature Born from Deception

_Chapter 32: A Creature Born From Deception_

 _As she paces around the courtyard with wide eyes Kitana can't help but hope what she had seen in Sun Do wasn't real. That the Dragon King had not risen up from the dead. Hope that the ancient prophecy had not been fulfilled. But she knew what she had seen was real. Onaga had indeed risen from the dead. But how? How did he rise up from the grave? Who would be careless enough to help fulfill the ancient prophecy? Help the creature rise up from the dead. Was it one of his followers?_

 _So many questions entering into her mind unaware the a figure is slowly approaching her with concern riddled across his face. The next being the most important. How do they defeat him? How do they defeat the Dragon King? Is there even a way? From the legends he was never defeated in combat. Was there a way? Suddenly Kitana is snapped out of her thoughts when she feels a hand being gently placed on her shoulder. Glancing over her shoulder Kitana sees Sub Zero looking at her with concern across his face before she looks back towards the palace floor._

" _What is troubling you Princess?"_

 _As she takes a deep breathe Kitana covers Sub Zero's hand with her own before she gives his hand a small squeeze._

" _I'm scared Kuai. This being Onaga is the most feared individual throughout history. He has immense power. He has been known though legends as the one being. The one being that could control all the realms. And he had done so by pure fear. You experience his power for yourself. I don't know if we can defeat him."_

" _I did. However i do not fear the creature."_

 _With her eyes going wide Kitana slowly turns her head to look at Sub Zero seeing determination across his face._

" _Why? Why aren't you afraid? You should be."_

" _There is always a way Princess. Always a way to defeat any enemy. No matter how powerful they might be. He is not unbeatable."_

" _How can you say that after you experience and felt his power. Even the combined might of Raiden and the deadly alliance was no match for Onaga. How can you be so calm?"_

" _Remember what the scouts reported to us. They reported that during the explosion the Dragon King's army was destroyed during the blast that laid waste to the palace. He no longer has an army. The only concern we should have is how this is possible. How the prophecy had been fulfilled."_

 _Taking a deep breathe Kitana nods her head at Sub Zero as her eyes unwiden._

" _I have been thinking about that as well. The prophecy never mentioned how Onaga would rise up from the grave. The only information i have gathered is it had something to do with the dragon egg…."_

" _I was the fool who brought him this power."_

 _Suddenly Kitana and Sub Zero snap their heads towards the palace doors where they see Shujinko slowly making his way towards him. As she reaches back and touches her steel fans Kitana sends a glare towards Shujinko before she watches him bow his head down towards her and Sub Zero._

" _What do you mean you are the cause of this!?"_

 _Suddenly Kitana's eyes go wide as she sees Shujinko looking up towards her with guilt filled eyes._

" _The kamidogu."_

 _Kitana's grip on her steel fans tighten as she sees Shujinko nodding his head._

" _I was a fool. I was blinded_ _by the lure of adventure."_

" _What have you done Shujinko!?"_

" _The gathering of the realms kamidogus for the elder gods was all a lie. A lie alconstrated by Onaga himself."_

" _How?"_

" _Many years ago a spirit by the name of Damashi had come to me asking for aid to gather the kamidogus of the realms. The reason being was he claimed an evil force was searching for the kamidogus and would bring an end to the realms unless they were given to the Elder Gods. After many years i had gathered the kamidogus and returned them to the Nexus when the Dragon King had suddenly appeared. He now has the power of the kamidogus at his disposal…."_

" _You old fool! Guards seize him!"_

 _Suddenly Kitana watches as a few of the palace guards come running towards Shujinko before in a series of moves seconds later she watches each of the palace guards fall down to the ground unconscious. As she rears back to take out her fans Kitana watches Sub Zero make his way to stand before her before he slowly starts to circle around Shujinko as he sees him doing the same._

 _With his eyes focused on Shujinko slowly Sub Zero continues to circle around him for a few seconds when suddenly he throws out his hands and catches a closed fist from Shujinko when he sees him charging forward at him as his right hand is engulfed in a red aura. In a sudden move Sub Zero sends a spinning kick to the rib cage of Shujinko sending the Earthrealm warrior stumbling to the side before he slowly starts to circle him again. Knowing the Earthrealm warrior has learned some extreme styles from many fighters over the years Sub Zero watches Shujinko's movements with extreme caution before in a quick motion he sends a ice ball towards Shujinko as he sees Shujinko sending his own towards him. As he watches the ice balls connect and form into a frozen piece of ice Sub Zero sends a kick shattering the ball into pieces sending broken shards of ice towards Shujinko. Rearing back as he sees Shujinko covering his face with immense speed Sub Zero slides across the floor and within seconds he sends a powerful punch into the chest of Shujinko sending him flying to the ground. As he sees Shujinko slowly rising to his feet without giving him a chance to react Sub Zero sends a series of kicks into the stomach of Shujinko before using all of his might he sends a uppercut that connects to the chin of Shujinko sending him flying back a couple of feet to the ground below with a thud._

 _As she sees Shujinko turn his head to slowly look at her as blood starts to pour out of his mouth to the ground below looking over to her side Kitana gives Sub Zero a quick smile before she looks over towards a few palace guards with the smile on her face gone._

" _Guards take him away! Put him in the holding cells!"_

 _Receiving a nod Kitana watches as the palace guards suddenly grab a firm hold of Shujinko from the ground before with force they lead him away further into the palace away from her and Sub Zero._


	33. Return of a Champion

_Chapter 33: Return of a Champion_

 _One month later…._

 _Chaos and fear. These are just some of the words describing what it is like in each of the realms. Pure chaos from hearing the news that Onaga has returned. Chaos from knowing the former emperor of Outworld has risen from the grave. Chaos that has resulted from pure fear of the creature. Fear that soon their realm will fall to the Dragon King. Fear that they will soon be enslaved by Onaga and become into a mindless being like many others have before. Just like how some of the warriors found at the remains of Sun Do had. Great warriors such as the mighty shaolin monk Kung Lao. Members of Earthrealm's Special Forces Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage._

 _But most troubling of all not all those had to be turned. Some willing had decided to side with the Dragon King. A warrior by the name of Hotaru. The general of the realm of Seido or better known as the Order Realm. A man that devotes himself of preserving law and order at any cost. A man that would provide Onaga an army. The forces of Seido. A foolish move in the minds of Kitana and the rest of the united forces. Foolish for providing the Dragon King an army due to his false sense of honor._

 _Now as the united forces battle against the Dragon King's new forces including the Seido forces lead by Hotaru along with the remains of the tarkatan horde found inside of the Edenian Ruins looking over ancient marks are Kitana and Jade._ _After glancing around the walls for what seemed like the hundredth time Jade lets out a sigh._

" _I don't see anything here that can help us against Onaga anywhere Kitana."_

" _Keep looking. There has to be something here that we are missing. What have you learned from the prisoner?"_

" _I have learned much from the prisoner. Although at first he was staying quiet he didn't stay that way for long. From what Shujinko has told me from his encounter with Onaga the kamidogus are the key to merging all the realms together. He had attempted to ensure nobody would be able to gain access to this power by sending the kamidogus to the Elder Gods. However when he returned to a place called the Nexus he was missing the last object needed to send the kamidogus to the Elder Gods."_

 _As she nods her head Kitana glances away from one marking on the pyramid's walls to look at another._

" _So now Onaga has the means to merge the realms as he sees fit. That old fool. I should have killed him when i laid my eyes upon him years ago."_

" _Not exactly Princess. From what the prisoner had told me there might still be hope. Onaga still needs to find a way to merge the kamidogus together."_

" _That will buy us some time but not long enough."_

" _Have faith Princess. We will find a way."_

" _I know. Kuai tells me the same thing every single night. Kuai has been training non stop for his eventual encounter with Onaga. I have faith that he will be able to defeat the Dragon King in battle. But if we could just find something here that could help Kuai the tide of that battle would change drastically."_

" _We will find Onaga's weakness but first you need to get some rest. You have been here for days. I will retrieve Kuai if i must if it ensures you will return to the palace."_

 _Letting out a sigh Kitana looks over towards Jade seeing a determined look across her face before after a few seconds she gives her a nod and slowly follows after her out of the pyramid. As she follows after Jade through the forest feeling a pair of eyes watching her slowly Kitana comes to a stop before she glances around the area to find nobody there except her and Jade._

 _Hearing the sound of Kitana stopping Jade comes to a halt before she looks over her shoulder to see Kitana glancing around the forest._

" _Are you alright Kitana?"_

 _Without taking her eyes away from the forest Kitana nods her head as he continues to glance around her surroundings with cautious eyes._

" _I'm fine. I just thought that i heard something."_

" _I didn't hear anything. I must be your imagination. Just another reason why you need to get some rest."_

 _As she rolls her eyes Kitana takes her eyes away from the forest to look at Jade before she gives her a nod and she slowly follows after Jade down the path unaware that a figure peeks his head out from behind a tree from a short distance away._

 _I have to get stronger. These are the words echoing through his mind as Sub Zero continues his sparring with Smoke in the courtyard as slowly nightfall starts to come to Edenia. Need to get stronger to protect the realms. Need to get stronger to protect Edenia. Stronger to protect her. These words keep echoing through his mind unaware that slowly his aura is increasing causing his strength and speed to increase to speeds that are having Smoke barely able to keep up._

 _Seeing that Sub Zero is deep in thought Smoke jumps back and slowly gets out of his fighting stance._

" _That is enough for today brother."_

 _Lowering his fighting stance Sub Zero gives Smoke a nod before he looks over towards the palace to see Jade leading Kitana over to him and Smoke._

" _You are still training? I can see why Kitana chose you. You are just as stubborn as she is. By order of the Edenian Guard you are to get some rest along with Kitana at once."_

 _Slowly looking away from Sub Zero and Kitana slowly Jade turns her attention towards Smoke seeing a smirk across his face before she points her right index finger at him._

" _And you. Come with me."_

 _Slowly Jade leads Smoke towards the palace before she looks over her shoulder to see Kitana and Sub Zero standing next to each other as they look up towards the sky._

" _Well are you coming?"_

" _We will be in a little while."_

 _As she stares at Kitana slowly Jade rolls her eyes before she crosses her arms across her chest._

" _You better be."_

" _Good night Jade."_

 _Glancing over Kitana watches Jade slowly lead Smoke into the palace before she slowly looks back up towards the stars._

" _Thank you."_

 _Taking his attention away from the stars Sub Zero looks over to his side to see Kitana looking towards the sky with a smile on her face._

" _Thank you for everything you have done. For everything you are going to do. Since the day i met you at the tournament you have given me hope. Hope that Edenia can be restored back to her former glory. We have succeed in this goal. You gave me hope that Shao Kahn could be defeated. We defeated his army and brought peace to the realms. And now you give me hope that Onaga will be defeated by your hands and yours alone. Thank you."_

 _Taking her eyes away from the stars Kitana looks over towards Sub Zero to see him giving her a nod before she leans forward and gives Sub Zero a deep kiss. As she relaxes into the kiss suddenly Kitana breaks off the kiss when she hears the sound of a chain dragging across the ground from a short distance away._

 _Slowly opening her eyes Kitana looks over Sub Zero's shoulder before her eyes widen when she sees the form of Liu Kang making his way towards her and Sub Zero. The Mortal Kombat tournament that had been killed at the hands of Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. A sight that was impossible._

 _As he hears Liu Kang letting out a roar Sub Zero pushes Kitana behind himself before he suddenly engulfs his body into a blue aura and charges forward towards Liu Kang as he sees the shaolin monk charging forward towards him. Without giving the shaolin monk anytime to react Sub Zero sends a flying kick into the chest of the shaolin monk causing the monk to stumble back a few feet when suddenly Sub Zero sends a spinning high kick to the shaolin monk's neck causing a loud snap to echo throughout the air and the monk's head to turn. Suddenly Sub Zero's eyes widen when he sees Liu Kang snapping his head back into place as he stumbles back before he hears the shaolin monk letting out another roar as he spins the chains he has connected to his arms around into the air. As he sees Liu Kang unleashing a chain towards him in a quick motion Sub Zero side steps the attack as he grabs a firm hold of the chain before he pulls the shaolin monk towards him in a sudden motion._

 _Right when he sees Liu Kang's body flying forward using all of his might Sub Zero slides across the ground and delivers a punch straight through the chest of the shaolin monk. As he feels blood trickling down his arm Sub Zero looks up towards Liu Kang's face when suddenly his eyes widen once again when he hears Liu Kang letting out a roar causing him to jump back a few feet._

 _Suddenly Sub Zero feels himself being launched off his feet when he feels a chain wrapping around his right leg before he hits the ground with a thud. As he feels himself being pulled forward reaching down Sub Zero grabs a firm hold of the chain before in a sudden move he freezes the chain and sends an elbow down shattering the chain into pieces. Rising to his feet Sub Zero looks up to see Liu Kang descending down from the air towards him when suddenly he back flips leaving a ice clone of himself that is suddenly shattered into pieces from a strike from the shaolin monk. As he lands on his feet Sub Zero rears back before in a sudden motion he sends a ice ball towards Liu Kang that connects to his chest causing the shaolin monk's body to instantly freeze up until it stops at his head._

 _As he hears the shaolin monk growling at him as he tries to free himself from his icy prison Sub Zero looks over towards Kitana seeing her looking at Liu Kang with wide eyes before he looks back towards Liu Kang._


	34. The Secret to the Kamidogus

_Chapter 34:_ _The Secret to the Kamidogus_

 _What is this thing? These are the thoughts on the mind of Kitana as she stares at the form of Liu Kang along with Sub Zero,Jade,and Smoke as he tries to break himself free from the chains he is chained to from the walls of the prison while he looks towards them with the same look he had just a few nights ago. The look of pure evil. A look she had never seen before come from the shaolin monk known as being a kind hearted individual._

" _I still don't understand how this is possible. Wasn't this warrior killed at the hands of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi?"_

 _Glancing over away from Liu Kang slowly Kitana turns her head to give Jade a nod before she looks back towards the shaolin monk._

" _He was. From what Daahraan has said this warrior was revived with the dark magics. A ancient magic. However what you see in front of you isn't the Earthrealm warrior Liu Kang. It is merely only his physical form. His soul is not found inside of this body."_

" _So what do we do with him?"_

" _I'm not sure. From his recent encounter with Kuai from what i could tell this creature cannot be killed. Until we can find a solution i suggest we keep him locked away here with a a few of the palace guards standing on guard watching him."_

 _As Kitana turns around and slowly leads everyone past the cells of the prison towards the dungeon's stairs leading to the palace._

" _The kamidogus."_

 _Suddenly Kitana comes to a stop at one of the cells before she looks inside of the cell to see Shujinko sitting on the ground._

" _What did you just say prisoner?"_

" _The kamidogus are the key to his power. If you are to defeat Onaga in battle you must destroy the kamidogus. They are the key. Let me help you."_

 _Taking her eyes away from Shujinko for the next few seconds Kitana stares at the ground as her eyes go wide knowing what Shujinko is saying is right. That was the reason why Onaga had sent Shujinko to gather to kamidogus. It made total sense. All they had to do was destroy the kamidogus and the Dragon King's powers would decrease drastically. Snapping out of her thoughts Kitana looks up away from the ground towards Shujinko seeing him looking towards her with hopeful eyes._

" _You have already helped us. For sharing this information i will ensure that you receive a quick death. No matter what help you may have offered you are still responsible for the Dragon King to rise from the dead. Justice will be served."_

 _Without giving Shujinko any chance to react Kitana slowly walks away from the cell as everyone follows after her before she leads the small group out of the dungeon and into the palace._

" _Do you think what Shujinko has said is true Kitana?"_

" _Yes. I do. It makes sense. It would explain why Onaga had Shujinko gather the kamidogus over the years."_

" _So if we destroy the kamidogus…."_

" _We destroy his power source. The kamidogus are his beacon of power. We just need to find a way past Hotaru's forces and access into the Dragon King's Temple."_

" _I may have a solution for that problem."_

 _As they enter into the palace grounds Kitana comes to a stop before she looks over her shoulder at Jade._

" _There is a warrior by the name of Darrius. A warrior that resides in the Realm of Order. A known_ _revolutionary and visionary to a group in the realm known as the patriots of Seido. He is the key."_

" _Key how? What does he have to do with Hotaru?"_

" _Throughout the Realm of Order Darrius is known as a terrorist. Hotaru's greatest enemy. If we aid him in his cause of taking over the realm then Hotaru will have no choice but to divert his attention back towards protecting his own realm leaving Onaga unguarded."_

" _When can the preparations be made to assist Darrius in the Realm of Order?"_

" _I already have. I've sent out a small portion of our forces to aid Darrius in the Realm of Order. We should be getting word of their success any day now."_

 _As a smile forms on her face Kitana gives Jade a nod before she slowly glances around the room._

" _We will need to make the preparations then for the final battle."_

 _Looking over to her side as she sees Sub Zero giving her a nod just as she is about to return the nod suddenly Kitana's eyes widen when she sees Sub Zero suddenly disappear in a flash of lightning._

 _Just seconds later as he opens his eyes suddenly Sub Zero's eyes widen when he finds himself no longer inside of the palace. Instead now he finds himself standing in the middle of a large circle that is surrounded by a few ancient ruins with the faces of 6 different individuals looking down towards him. Faces he knew to be the Elder Gods. As he glances around his surroundings to see each of the Elder Gods looking down towards him slowly the tension across Sub Zero's face decreases into a blank face._

" _Do you know who we are mortal?"_

" _I do. You are the Elder Gods."_

 _As he sees the face before him nodding his head slowly Sub Zero locks eyes with the Elder God._

" _You have been summoned before us as we have need of your services. We are in need of you to eliminate a presence that has risen up to endanger the realms once again."_

" _Onaga."_

" _Yes. The being known as Onaga has risen from the grave. If the realms are to find peace he must be destroyed at all costs."_

" _But how? He is in possession of the kamidogus. How am i to defeat him?"_

" _The kamidogus are just a glimpse of his power. You warrior have the power inside to defeat this warrior. As a gift for taking on this task we give you this."_

 _Suddenly Sub Zero goes down to one knee when he feels a beam hitting his body from all sides from each of the Elder Gods before after a few seconds he slowly rises to his feet._

" _You now are ready to face Onaga. What you have been given is to have your inner powers be awakened. You and you alone now have the power to defeat Onaga. As a reward for completing this task we will grant you your inner desire. A request to eliminate Shao Kahn from this world forever. Complete this task and this will be granted."_

 _Giving the Elder God a nod suddenly Sub Zero covers his eyes as a flash comes across his eyes before seconds later he removes his hand from his eyes to see that he is back inside of the palace by Kitana's side._


	35. Battle Lines Drawn

_Chapter 35: Battle Lines Drawn_

 _Just a mere few days later great news had been brought to Edenia in the form of a message. The message that the invasion into the Realm of Order was a great success. With the help of Darrius and his followers the realm had been easily taken over through well placed attacks. Attacks that not only crippled Hotaru's forces that were on guard but for also the main general that had been assigned to watch over the realm in Hotaru's absence to fall in battle._

 _Meanwhile as the Realm of Order was slowly being taken over in a public display in Outworld a public execution had taken place. The execution of the Earthrealm warrior Shujinko in front of thousands of the united forces warriors. As she looked on to each of her troops seeing the confusion on each of their faces Kitana was quick to explain how_ _Onaga had come to rise up in power once again thanks to the man kneeling before them now. Information once she shared caused every single warrior to instantly look towards Shujinko with pure hatred as he tried to explain the error of his ways._

 _An excuse nobody was willing to listen to. That was when the crowd in front of them instantly erupted into cheers when it was declared that Shujinko would die today at the hands of Sub Zero for this injustice. An event that instantly made the morale of the troops to rise once they witnessed Shujinko die at the hands of Sub Zero before his head had been placed on a stake just inside of territory the Dragon King had taken over labeling what was to come for anyone that would decide to side with the Dragon King._

 _With the troop's morale rising to all time highs slowly for the next week Kitana and Sub Zero watched as the united forces quickly marched through Outworld laying waste to all those of the Dragon King's forces with great effort from their allies. The newly crowned shokan prince Grum had personally taken to the front lines of his forces just as how his predecessor did and laid waste to all those that challenged him. Using their unique abilities Reptile with the help of Kiri were able to sneak behind enemy lines and assassinate the generals Hotaru had left behind to take charge of his forces after he had quickly left to return to the Realm of Order to confront Darrius._

 _An act that once he had heard the news made Hotaru quickly make his way back towards Outworld to only find himself surrounded by united forces from every direction. An ambush that had been set up by Jade that would complete her master plan of dealing with the Dragon King's follower. An event that after a hard fought battle saw Hotaru laying in a puddle of his own blood at the hands of Jade and Smoke._

 _Now just days later Sub Zero and Kitana are found standing inside of a large tent looking down towards a large map as a meeting is taking place at a very large table with the rest of the united forces generals. A meeting that is only possible thanks to the efforts of their troops from the last few days. Efforts that not only caused the united forces to break through the Dragon King's defenses and invade his territory but for also his forces to retreat to a large pyramid Onaga was using as a base of operations. A massive structure that once housed the Dragon King's undefeatable army._

" _Is there another way inside of the temple?"_

 _Leaning out of her seat Jade looks down at a map before she suddenly nods her head as she points her right index finger down towards the map._

" _Yes. There is a passageway located her that will lead you inside of the temple."_

 _Following Jade's finger Kitana looks over at the location on the map she is pointing to before she slowly nods her head._

" _Then there is where we must go."_

" _We mustn't Princess. The passageway will be heavily guarded and there is no telling what traps may lay in wait."_

" _It's the only way. Once we have access to the temple Kuai and I will enter inside to engage Onaga. When Kuai has him distracted i will locate and destroy the kamidogus."_

 _Leaning out of his seat Reptile looks down at the map on the table before he looks up towards Kitana to give her a nod._

" _If entrance into the passage is what you need to end this war once and for all then you will have it."_

 _Giving Reptile a nod Kitana looks over to the side to see Grum slowly walking over towards the map before she watches him nod his head._

" _It shall be done."_

 _Nodding her head Kitana slowly gets up from her chair along with Sub Zero as she glances around the room to see everyone looking towards her._

" _Everyone should get some rest. Tomorrow we end this war."_

 _Receiving nods from everyone in the tent slowly Kitana leads Sub Zero out of the tent and to their very own before suddenly she wraps her arms around the back of his neck and gives him a long deep kiss as they enter inside of the tent. As Kitana feels Sub Zero slowly breaking off the kiss Kitana opens her eyes to see Sub Zero looking at her with a look of confusion across her face before she slowly unwraps an arm from around the back of his neck and places a hand gently on his cheek._

" _Kuai if tonight is to be the last night we ever get to be with each other, I want it to be spent in your arms. The war can wait until tomorrow. Tonight i just want to be with you."_

 _As she sees Sub Zero giving her a nod without giving him anytime to react Kitana presses her lips back to his for a deep kiss as she slowly feels herself being lowered down towards the ground in Sub Zero's arms._


	36. Old Scores

_Chapter 36: Old Scores_

 _Hearing the sound of footsteps all around the outside of the tent slowly Kitana opens her eyes before a smile comes to her face when she looks down towards Sub Zero with the memories of what happened the previous night come flooding into her mind. A night that they had spent making love inside of their tent. A night she wanted to remember forever incase something bad was to happen on this given day. The day the war would be decided._

 _As she feels Sub Zero's body stirring Kitana's smile widens when she sees Sub Zero slowly opening his eyes before she leans down and gives him a deep kiss._

" _Princess it's time."_

 _Hearing the sound of Jade walking away Kitana slowly breaks off the kiss and slowly gets off of Sub Zero before minutes later she leads him out of the tent to see their troops slowly preparing themselves for the battle. Men and woman of the edenian army applying their respective armors. Many others sharpening and checking over their weaponry. Groups of zaterrians talking over battle strategies with a group of shokans. Snapping out of her shocked state reaching over Kitana grabs a hold of Sub Zero's hand before she slowly leads him to the command center tent._

 _Within hours at the front of the line Kitana and Sub Zero are seen leading a massive army towards a massive pyramid known to be The Dragon King's Temple before suddenly she comes to a stop bringing the whole united forces to a follow when she sees the form of Kung Lao with glowing red eyes standing near the temple in the distance with a large tarkatan army behind him. Taking out her fans Kitana signals the army to charge before within seconds she watches the united forces colliding head on with the tarkatan horde in a bloody battle._

 _Charging forward Kitana sends a slash from her fans that instantly kill two charging tarkatan warriors as she sees Sub Zero sending a slash towards a side the cuts a tarkatan warrior in half. As she continues to kill tarkatan warrior one after another out of the corner of her eye Kitana watches Sub Zero slowly massacring every tarkatan warrior that comes his way as he slowly makes his way over towards an approaching Kung Lao._

 _As he sees Kung Lao grabbing a hold of his hat Sub Zero sends a slash that kills the tarkatan warrior ahead of himself before suddenly he sends another slash that deflects the steel hat into a tarkatan warrior when he sees the undead shaolin monk releasing the hat towards him. Rearing back Sub Zero suddenly unleashes the ice blade from his hand towards Kung Lao that hits nothing but another tarkatan warrior when Kung Lao steps over to the side. Without giving Kung Lao the chance to react Sub Zero charges forward at the shaolin monk before he unleashes a flying kick that connects into the shaolin monk's chest causing the shaolin monk to go flying back into a small battle taking place between a few tarkatan and edenian warriors._

 _Making his way forward as he remains focused on Kung Lao suddenly Sub Zero watches in a series of moves Kung Lao kill the edenian warriors around him before he picks up his pace as he sees Kung Lao approaching him. Engulfing his body in a blue aura Sub Zero charges forward towards Kung Lao before he takes off into the air as he sees Kung Lao leaping high into the air. For the next few seconds Sub Zero trades blows with Kung Lao in the air before he sends a kick into Kung Lao's chest causing the shaolin monk to come crashing down to the ground. As he sees Kung Lao hitting the ground with a thud rearing back Sub Zero suddenly sends a ice ball down towards Kung Lao that hits nothing but the ground._

 _Landing down on the ground as he sees tarkatan warriors all around him suddenly as he rears back Sub Zero sends a massive ice blast all around himself causing the tarkatan warriors to freeze instantly before suddenly he witnesses one of the tarkatan warriors explode into a thousand ice shards revealing Kung Lao on the other side. As he sees Kung Lao sending a flying kick his direction Sub Zero quickly side steps to the side when suddenly using all of his might he slams his fist through Kung Lao's lower back before just seconds later he rips out the spin of Kung Lao causing the rest of his dead body to fall to the ground with a thud._

 _Hearing the sound of a roar from a tarkatan warrior nearby Sub Zero quickly rears back before in a sudden move he spins around and slams Kung Lao's spine across the face of the tarkatan warrior causing the spine to instantly shatter into pieces and the tarkatan warrior to slam to the ground. As he quickly turns and sends a spinning kick towards another charging tarkatan warrior out of the corner of his eye Sub Zero sees a pair of tarkatan warriors charging towards him before suddenly their heads leave their shoulders when Kitana suddenly appears. Looking on Sub Zero watches Kitana rear back and throw him over a sword before in a quick motion he spins around and sends a slash causing another tarkatan warrior to fall down to his feet dead._

 _Glancing over his shoulder Sub Zero gives Kitana a small nod before he watches her return the nod and engage a charging tarkatan warrior. With haste Sub Zero follows after Kitana as he sends slash after slash with his sword killing tarkatan warriors left and right before suddenly after a few minutes Sub Zero backs up into Kitana as he sees a large group of tarkatan warriors surrounding them._

 _Suddenly Sub Zero looks up when a loud roar is heard echoing through the sky before he sees Grum landing next to them. As he watches with amazement Sub Zero sees the 6 armed shokan warrior quickly making work of the tarkatan warriors with nothing but pure rage before he watches Grum looking over his shoulder towards himself and Kitana as he stands over a pile of dead tarkatan warriors. Giving Grum a nod slowly Sub Zero watches Grum return the nod before he watches the shokan warrior disappear back into the battle._


	37. Battle of the Netherrealm Spectors

_Chapter 37: Battle of the Netherrealm Spectors_

 _As they continue to battle their way through the countless waves of tarkatan warriors that keep charging their way leaving nothing but havoc and chaos behind themselves slowly Sub Zero and Kitana inch their way closer towards the Dragon King's Temple by the second. Precious seconds they knew could ensure another live of the united forces being saved. As they see the pyramid coming into view with a final push Sub Zero and Kitana break out of the ongoing fight between the tarkatan horde and the united forces and run towards the pyramid only to stop seconds later when they see a massive group of tarkatan warriors emerging out of the pyramid._

 _With taking their eyes off the group slowly Sub Zero and Kitana get into their respective fighting stances as they see the tarkatan group slowly circling around them suddenly a tornado of flames suddenly appear in the air out of nowhere revealing Scorpion seconds later._

 _As they hear the Netherrealm spector letting out a roar Sub Zero and Kitana watch as Scorpion suddenly disappears in a series of flames to deliver kicks to members of the tarkatan force launching a few spinning to the ground before suddenly they charge forward at the remaining tarkatan warriors. Within a series of slashes Kitana and Sub Zero make quick work of the remaining tarkatan group before they suddenly turn around to see Scorpion staring directly at them._

 _Without taking their eyes away slowly Sub Zero and Kitana watch as Scorpion slowly turns his head to look at the pyramid before they watch him turn his attention back towards them._

" _Do what you have come here to do mortals. I will lead the way."_

" _Why? Why are you helping us?"_

" _I'm not doing it for you. I have been summoned with the task to protect you on your quest from the elder gods. I do not care about what happens to the realms. If you are to die my clan will not be risen from the dead and brought back to the living world as agreed by the Elder Gods."_

" _And why should we believe you?"_

" _You dare question my honor!? If the elder gods did not promise me the revival of my clan in exchange for your safety, I would take great pleasure in ripping out your spine!"_

 _With his eyes widening Sub Zero instantly gets in front of Kitana as stares at Kitana unaware that slowly his aura is increasing by the second. For the next few seconds Sub Zero stares at Scorpion directly in the eyes before suddenly he sees Scorpion breaking eye contact and he watches the Netherrealm spector slowly make his way towards the pyramid. With extreme caution slowly Sub Zero follows after Scorpion into the pyramid when suddenly his eyes widen at what he sees inside. A massive room in the distance with what seemed to be a pool of acid around a large circular platform with the mortal kombat symbol in the dead center. An small battle arena with a bridge going over the pool of acid towards another section of the pyramid._

 _As they see Scorpion slowly moving forward Sub Zero with Kitana right behind him follow after the Netherrealm spector when suddenly Sub Zero comes to a stop bringing Kitana with him as he sense a familiar aura making it's presence known. Suddenly Sub Zero snaps his head to the side of the arena to see a figure slowly coming up from the arena's ground before suddenly his eyes widen when the figure reveals themselves to be Noob Saibot. His once older brother but now a Netherrealm demon. With his eyes never leaving the black wraith for a single second Sub Zero suddenly watches as the black wraith turns towards Scorpion before suddenly he watches the black wraith's eyes widen as if he remembered who Scorpion is. Remembered that it was him that killed him._

 _Looking on Sub Zero watches Scorpion look over his shoulder to give him a nod. A nod that he returns just a mere seconds later before he slowly leads Kitana past the netherrealm warriors as their eyes remain glued to one another._

 _Glancing away from Noob Saibot as he sees Sub Zero and Kitana disappear around the corner Scorpion slowly turns his attention back towards the black wraith when suddenly his eyes widen as he senses a familiar aura coming from the black wraith. The aura that belonged to one of his greatest enemies. The first Sub Zero. With the images of his dead wife and son come flooding into his mind slowly Scorpion's hands clutch into tight fists as he stares at Noob Saibot with pure hatred._

" _Get over here!"_

 _Suddenly Scorpion unleashes his metal chain towards Noob Saibot that hits nothing but air when he sees the black wraith suddenly disappear in a cloud of smoke before suddenly he is sent flying forward when he feels a blue fireball striking the dead center of his back. As he rolls forward suddenly Scorpion leaps to his feet and disappears into a tornado of flames before he suddenly appears behind the black wraith to deliver a spinning kick causing the black wraith to suddenly flip to the ground with a thud. Rearing back Scorpion suddenly takes off his mask revealing a skeleton face before he sends down a large wave of fire down towards Noob Saibot that hits nothing but the ground when the black wraith disappears in a cloud of smoke._

 _Stopping his attack Scorpion glances around the room not seeing the black wraith in sight when suddenly he is launched off his feet hitting the ground below with a thud when he feels a uppercut being landed clean on his chin. Leaping to his feet Scorpion listens in as Noob Saibot lets out a roar before suddenly he watches another form start to emerge out of the black wraith's body. As he sees the two black wraith's looking in his direction Scorpion quickly gets into a fighting motion before suddenly he charges forward catching the black wraiths by surprise to deliver a flying kick to one of the wraiths followed by another to the other wraith when he catapults himself off the former._

 _As he sees the new black wraith hitting the ground without giving him anytime to react Scorpion rears back before he sends his right fist down hard into the black wraith's skull causing a loud crunch to echo through the air. Within a second as he looks down towards the dead wraith suddenly Scorpion stumbles back a few feet when he feels a kick being delivered to his chest. Snapping his head up Scorpion looks over to see Noob Saibot looking towards him with his hands clenched into tight fists as he feels his aura rising when suddenly Scorpion engulfs his body in a red aura causing flames to form all around his body before he suddenly charges forward at the black wraith. As his fist connects into Noob Saibot's own Scorpion locks eyes with the black wraith before he sends a spinning kick that hits nothing but air._

 _For the next few minutes the Netherrealm warriors engage in a series of blows. Punches after punches they throw at the other become easily blocked. Kick after kick are dodged by the other. A series that eventually ends when the two Netherrealm warriors jump back a couple of feet away from each other as their eyes remain glued to the other. With each slowly circling the other unaware to their knowledge a tall woman dressed entirely in white slowly makes her way into the temple. As they hear the sound of a sword being unscheved taking their eyes away from one another slowly the Netherrealm warriors turn their heads towards the entrance of the room to see Ashrah staring directly at them with pure hatred in her eyes._

 _Suddenly as he sees Ashrah charging forward Scorpion quickly side steps to the side before he suddenly starts to dodge slash attacks one after another that Ashrah is dealing towards him. As he continues to dodge attack after attack glancing over the demon slayer's shoulder Scorpion sees Noob Saibot looking on at the scene with his arms crossed before suddenly when he sees an opening Scorpion kicks the sword out of Ashrah's hand sending it flying towards Noob Saibot. As he sees the sword barely missing it's mark Scorpion suddenly back flips sending a large wave of flames from his feet towards Ashrah knocking the demon slayer off her feet. Hearing the sound of a roar coming from the other side of the arena Scorpion snaps his head to the sound to see Noob Saibot staring down at his hand as blood starts to trickle down from a cut across his cheek._

 _Without having anytime to react Scorpion suddenly watches Noob Saibot disappear in a cloud of smoke before he feels a sharp kick being landed to his side followed by a uppercut the launches him off his feet to the ground below. Shaking his head Scorpion leaps to his feet to see Noob Saibot and Ashrah engaged in a series of strikes before suddenly he leaps up to deliver a spinning kick to Ashrah sending the demon slayer flying to the ground when he sees Noob Saibot delivering a kick to her chest. Without giving the black wraith anytime to react Scorpion leaps forward at the wraith to deliver a flying kick with both of his feet that connects directly into Noob Saibot's chest sending them both to the ground with a thud._

 _As he sees Noob Saibot rising to his feet Scorpion does the very same and slowly gets into a fighting motion as he hears the sound of Ashrah rising to her feet. Without giving Ashrah anytime to react Scorpion sends a spinning kick towards the demon slayer's head causing her to once again hit the ground with a thud before he turns his attention back towards Noob Saibot. Rearing back suddenly Scorpion sends his metal spear towards Noob Saibot when suddenly the sound of metal hitting metal echoes throughout the arena after the black wraith sends his own towards him. In a sudden motion Scorpion quickly spins sending his metal chain towards Noob Saibot where within a second it suddenly wraps around the black wraith's neck tight. Rearing back Scorpion slowly pulls Noob Saibot over towards him unaware that Ashrah has slowly made it to her feet when suddenly he feels himself being launched back from a flying kick towards the acid pit behind himself before suddenly he feels intense pain all across his body when he feels the acid quickly eating away at his body. As his body dissolves into the acid using the last of his strength Scorpion suddenly rears back and sends Noob Saibot down into the acid next to himself before seconds later his entire body sinks into the acid as he hears the sound of Noob Saibot screaming out in pain._


	38. The Black Dragon

_Chapter 38: The Black Dragon_

 _Meanwhile outside of the pyramid as they slowly make their way towards the pyramid slaughtering any tarkatan warrior that comes into their path Smoke and Jade can't help but feel concerned about what is happening inside of the pyramid. Feel concerned about what had happened to Sub Zero and Kitana. Their fellow edenians that had suddenly vanished from the battlefield. As they continue to slaughter every tarkatan soldier before them and the pyramid coming closer into view out of the corner of their eyes Smoke and Jade witness another group suddenly making their presence known._

 _A group they had never seen before. A small group consisting of 4 individuals. Two individuals that once they came into their eyesight were instantly recognized by Smoke and Jade. The face of Kabal. Or to be more exact his mask along with his signature hook swords that were making quick work of every united forces warrior along with any tarkatan warrior that came into his path. A man that they knew to be the leader of a group known as the Black Dragon. An organization from Earthrealm._

 _As for the other individual came as a shock to Jade and Smoke. The figure of a man known as Havik. A creature that descends from the Chaos Realm. The cleric of chaos. Known as a hero in the Chaos Realm as to the Realm of Order where he is declared a huge threat and enemy to the realm. An individual that they had no idea why he was here to begin with. Why he was with the Black Dragon. Questions that were instantly removed from their minds when they witnessed the rest of the Black Dragon's group unleashing their abilities against everyone around them._

 _First the young male that had been standing by Kabal's side. A blonde haired individual dressed in a white karate uniform with black and gold trips around it. An individual that seemed to be well trained in the form of karate and was proving to be a skilled martial artist from the way he was able to dispose of the warriors that had approached him in this battle._

 _The second a young woman roughly the same age as the male. A woman dressed in a small pirate uniform. A black chested top along with a pair of red pants. Another individual that showed she had been well trained in the martial arts especially in weapons training by the way she was disposing of warriors left and right with a pair of two very large daggers in her hands._

 _As they see the Black Dragon group slowly approaching the pyramid through the crowd with haste Smoke and Jade follow after them as they continue to slaughter every tarkatan warrior that comes into their path before seconds later they emerge out of the battle and in front of the pyramid where they see the Black Dragon group staring at them. Looking on suddenly Smoke and Jade watch as Kabal looks over towards the younger individuals of the group to give them a nod before they watch the two young individuals break away from the group as Kabal and Havik enter inside of the pyramid._

 _Slowly moving off to the side Smoke locks eyes with the blonde haired male known as Kobra in Earthrealm while Jade does the same for the young red haired woman known as Kira before suddenly they each charge forward towards the Black Dragon members as they see them doing the same. Rearing back Smoke throws a fist that instantly connects to Kobra's own before suddenly they engage in a series of punches and kicks that are easily blocked by the other._

 _Meanwhile as Smoke and Kobra continue to deal strike after strike towards the other just a short distance away Jade slowly blocks dagger strike one after another with her staff as she sees Kira swinging her daggers blindly at her. As she slowly back up Jade continues to study her opponent getting down her timing before in a sudden move Jade sends her staff up deflecting a dagger strike from Kira before she sends what is now known to her enemies as the nitro kick into Kira's chest causing the Black Dragon member to go flying back a couple of the feet to the ground with a thud as a green trail is left behind Jade. As she sees Kira rising to her feet Jade quickly spins around and disappears in a cloud of green smoke before she suddenly appears behind Kira. Without giving the Black Dragon member anytime to react Jade sends a vicious staff strike into the lower back of Kira forcing the Black Dragon member to let out a scream before suddenly Jade leaps up into the air and sends down a vicious staff strike down upon Kira's head forcing a loud crack to be heard echoing throughout the air and the Black Dragon member to roll away as she screams out in pain. As she sees Kira holding her head from a kneeling position rearing back Jade engulfs her staff in a green aura before suddenly she unleashes her staff at Kira in a razorang when suddenly seconds later the staff goes straight through Kira's chest cutting the Black Dragon member in half and her upper half to suddenly fall off to the ground below with a thud._

 _As he continues to trade blow after blow with Kobra and listens in as Kira lets out a scream from the ground just a short distance away suddenly Smoke watches as a opening presents itself when he sees Kobra glancing away to look towards his fellow Black Dragon member before he suddenly disappears in a cloud of smoke to reappear behind Kobra to deliver a series of punches that connects to the young Black Dragon member's face. With one final punch Smoke sends Kobra to the ground a few feet away as he hears the sound of the screaming stopping and dead silence to be heard throughout the air. As he sees Kobra slowly getting to his knees Smoke rears back and grabs a firm hold of his spear when suddenly he unleashes the spear towards Kobra where within seconds the spear goes directly through the Black Dragon Member's throat and out towards the other side. Looking on as he witnesses blood start to gush out of Kobra's wound as he tries to take the spear out of his throat rearing back Smoke suddenly rips the spear out of Kobra's neck with force before within seconds he watches Kobra drop to the ground with a thud as a large pool of blood forms around his body._


	39. War for the Kamidogus

_Chapter 39: War for the Kamidogus_

 _As they feel the auras of Scorpion and Noob Saibot suddenly disappear without a trace using extreme caution slowly Sub Zero and Kitana slowly make their way through the pyramid when suddenly they come to a stop when they enter on particular room. A very large room with hundred of metal cells. Cells that include some recognizable warriors. Warriors such as the Red Dragon's Mavado and Hsu Hao. The special forces Jax Briggs and the shaolin monk Kai. As they watch everyone from the cells instantly turn to look in their direction Sub Zero and Kitana glance around the room to find two different passageways leading away from what they considered the Dark Prison before suddenly they snap their heads to the upper levels of the room to see a small group approaching towards the railing._

 _A small group consisting of a few tarkatan warriors lead by Sonya Blade along with Johnny Cage. The Earthrealm warriors that were known to have fallen in battle at the hands of the Deadly Alliance's forces. Warriors they knew had been brought back to life at the hands of Onaga. The evidence was presenting itself by their glowing red eyes. Eyes of the corrupted._

 _Looking on with cautious eyes Sub Zero and Kitana watch as the small group jumps down from the second level towards the ground they are standing on before suddenly they watch as the tarkatan warriors charge forward at them while Sonya and Johnny Cage watch on. In sudden moves Sub Zero and Kitana at the same time send a spinning high kick that connects to the jaw of each tarkatan warrior that comes within arms reach before suddenly they each leap forward to deliver a flying punch to the remaining tarkatan warriors sending them flying down to the ground with a thud._

 _In a sudden move Sub Zero sends a spinning forearm that connects to a tarkatan warrior that had been slowly rising to his feet causing the tarkatan warrior to go spinning to the ground face first. Turning his attention back forward Sub Zero suddenly side steps to the side as he sees a tarkatan warrior sending a blade slash towards him that hits nothing but air before in a sudden move Sub Zero reaches over and grabs a firm hold of the tarkatan warrior's armor to send him flying into a wall of spikes just a mere second later. As he looks over to see the other tarkatan warrior that he had previous been fighting slowly rising to his feet without giving him a second to react Sub Zero sends a spinning high kick that connects to the tarkatan warrior's neck instantly snapping his neck causing the tarkatan warrior's body to fall to the ground with a sickening thud._

 _As he looks over to the side to see the tarkatan warriors that Kitana had been fighting lying dead on the ground in a massive puddle of their own blood while Kitana stands over their forms with her signature fans in her hands Sub Zero gives her a nod when he sees her glancing over her shoulder towards him before he suddenly snaps his head back towards Sonya and Johnny Cage when he hears a growl coming from them. With his eyes locked onto Johnny Cage slowly Sub Zero gets into a fighting stance as his body slowly engulfs into a blue aura before suddenly he catches Johnny's right leg in his hands when he sees Johnny charging towards him with a shadow kick. With a flick of his wrists Sub Zero sends Johnny Cage spinning towards the ground a few feet away as he sees Kitana dodging a few leg strikes being thrown her way by Sonya Blade._

 _Focusing in on her opponent's movements Kitana continues to dodge kick after kick Sonya sends her way when suddenly Kitana leaps up into the air to send a flying punch that connects to Sonya's face causing her to be launched back. As she sees Sonya about to land on the ground suddenly Kitana is launched off her feet when she feels a pink projectile connecting into her chest causing her to hit the ground at the same time as Sonya with a thud. Shaking her head Kitana slowly rises to her feet as she reaches back to grab her fans while out of the corner of her eye she sees Sub Zero easily dodging strike after strike that Johnny Cage is throwing his direction._

 _As he sees the next punch coming from a mile away Sub Zero catches Johnny Cage's fist in his hand followed by the other before suddenly he sends a vicious kick to the chest of the Earthrealm warrior sending him flying back towards one of the cells containing Jax Briggs. As he hears the sound of Jax shaking the cell door desperately trying to break free Sub Zero slowly makes his way over towards Johnny Cage before he sends a kick to Johnny Cage's head causing him to instantly stand upright followed by a kick into his chest causing the Earthrealm warrior to smash against the cell with a loud thud._

 _Rearing back his hands as he sees Johnny Cage groaning from the ground Sub Zero slowly forms a ice ball in his hands when suddenly he causes the ice ball in his hands to evaporate when he sees Johnny Cage looking back up towards him with his eyes back to normal._

" _What happened? I feel like i was hit by a truck."_

 _Hearing the sound of a loud scream Sub Zero snaps his head around to see Kitana dodging attack after attack Sonya sends her way blindly as he sees her slowly rearing back her fans._

 _As she sees Sonya presenting an opening suddenly Kitana sends a slash down towards Sonya's right leg causing the Earthrealm warrior to instantly scream out in pain as she jumps back a few feet away. Looking on with the grip on her fans tightening Kitana watches Sonya slowly rising to her feet as she favors her right leg when suddenly she looks over to her side to see Sub Zero and surprisingly Johnny Cage joining her side._

" _Oh boy did you piss her off."_

 _Looking away from Sonya Blade slowly Johnny looks over to his side to see Kitana glancing over towards him with a glare before he suddenly throws his hands up in mock surrender as he makes his way over towards Sonya._

" _Don't worry i'm on it. Hey beautiful everything okay?"_

 _As she hears Sonya letting out a growl Kitana slowly puts away her fans as she rolls her eyes at Johnny Cage._

" _Get away from her! She is still under Onaga control!"_

" _Who the heck is…."_

 _Suddenly Johnny side steps to the side when he sees Sonya throwing a spinning kick his way that he ducks easily before in a sudden move Johnny uses her momentum against her and trips her to the ground causing her head to hit the ground with a loud thud. As he slowly gets into a fighting stance Johnny Cage watches Sonya slowly rising to her feet as she holds her head before suddenly he slowly drops his fighting stance._

" _Oh screw it."_

 _Reaching over suddenly Johnny Cage takes Sonya Blade in his arms before he proceeds to give her a long deep kiss. A kiss that surprisingly after just a few seconds he feels her kissing him back before he pulls back to open his eyes to see Sonya looking at him with a confused look._

" _Johnny? What happened?"_

" _I'm not sure beautiful. Someone named Onaga apparently took over our minds or something?"_

" _Alright? Whatever you say Johnny. Can you do me a small favor?"_

" _Anything beautiful."_

" _Can you take your hands off my ass?"_

 _Looking over Sonya's shoulder a sheepish smile forms on Johnny's face as he sees his hands on her ass before he looks back towards Sonya seeing her looking at him with a raised eyebrow._

" _But i thought you loved it rough?"_

 _Breaking out of Johnny's embrace Sonya sends a slap towards Johnny's right arm before the sound of someone clearing their throat echoes throughout the room as she sees Johnny rubbing his arm. Turning her head suddenly Sonya's eyes widen when she sees Jax looking at her from a short distance away behind a cell._

" _If you two lovebirds are done, I would like to get out of here now."_

" _Right!?"_

 _As she glances around the room looking for any possible sign of a key anywhere Sonya looks back over towards Jax when she hears him letting out a sigh._

" _Check your pocket."_

 _Reaching into her pocket suddenly Sonya's eyes widen when she feels a large key chain before she pulls the chain out of her pocket revealing half of a dozen keys on the key chain._

 _As he watches Sonya walking over to the cell with Johnny Cage following after her suddenly Sub Zero's eyes widen when he senses a powerful aura coming from nearby. An aura that would terrify most. But not him. Instead he found this to be the ultimate challenge ahead. The ultimate opponent that would lead to the final battle that would decide the war._

 _With his hands clutching into fists Sub Zero slowly makes his way towards where he sense the aura coming from before he suddenly comes to a stop when he feels a hand being gently placed on his shoulder. Turning his head Sub Zero looks over his shoulder to see Kitana staring at him with emotion in her eyes._

" _Good luck Kuai."_

 _Reaching up Kitana removes her mask from her face as she slowly makes her way in front of Sub Zero before he suddenly takes his mask off and proceeds to give him a long deep kiss. A kiss that lasts a couple of seconds before she pulls away and watches Sub Zero slowly making his way through one of the passageways. Taking a deep breathe Kitana reapplies her mask as she sees Sub Zero disappearing before she slowly walks down the other passageway as she senses a familiar aura coming from down the passageway. Not of a warrior but instead of an object. The Kamidogu of Edenia._


	40. The Dragon King

_Chapter 40: The Dragon King_

 _Burning brimstone. Burning flesh. These are just some of the smells that could be smelt through a very large arena deep inside of the heart of the Dragon King's Temple. A massive circular arena that can be seen with a very large pool of lava surrounding the arena. The arena where a massive throne is found looking down towards the room. The arena where the Dragon can be found. The creature everyone is quick to fear once they hear the name being spoken. The former emperor of Outworld. Onaga the Dragon King._

 _Using extreme caution slowly Sub Zero makes his way out of the passageway into the throne room when suddenly he leaps up into the air and lands in the center of the arena as his eyes shoot up into the distance where he sees Onaga sitting inside of his throne chair. As he sees Onaga rising out of his chair suddenly Sub Zero engulfs his body completely in a blue aura and stands his ground staring Onaga directly in the eyes showing no fear before suddenly he watches the Dragon King landing on the platform just a short distance away causing the platform to shake from impact._

 _As he stares directly into the Dragon King's eyes for the next couple of seconds suddenly Sub Zero rolls off to the side when he sees the Dragon King launching himself towards where he was just standing. Feeling the platform shake again from the impact rearing back Sub Zero forms a ice ball in his hands before he launches the ball towards Onaga only for his eyes to suddenly widen when he sees the Dragon King deflect the ball away with minimal effort. Rearing back again suddenly Sub Zero rolls forward under Onaga's strike as he sees the Dragon King sending a punch his way that hits nothing but air before he sends a spinning kick using all of his might that sends the Dragon King stumbling back a few feet. As he hears the Dragon King letting out an angry roar that echoes throughout the whole entire pyramid Sub Zero jumps a couple of feet back before he watches the Dragon King snap his head to look in his direction with his eyes glowing bright yellow._

* * *

 _Meanwhile deeper inside of the pyramid as she slowly moves through the long passageway she is walking down using the shadows as cover suddenly Kitana comes to a complete stop and her eyes widen when she hears the sound of a loud roar that echoes throughout the whole pyramid._

" _Kuai?"_

 _Snapping out of her shocked suddenly Kitana takes off down the passageway at high speed when suddenly she finds herself inside of a large arena. An arena with 6 different small altars displaying the kamidgous of every realm. The source of the Dragon King's power. Without wasting anytime Kitana reaches back to take out her fans and is about to throw one of her fans at the kamidogu representing Earthrealm when suddenly she snaps her head up when she senses another figure inside of the room. Suddenly Kitana watches as the figure of Sareena quickly descends down from the ceiling and lands in the middle of the arena. As she sees Sareena rising to her feet Kitana quickly locks eyes with her before she watches the Netherrealm demon quickly shake her head at her._

" _I'm afraid i can't allow you to do that Princess Kitana."_

 _With her eyes widening slowly Kitana's grip on her fans tighten as she sees Sareena reach back to take out a pair of kamas._

" _I will not allow you to stop me. This time you die demon."_

 _Suddenly Kitana charges forward at Sareena when she sees her doing the same before seconds later the sound of metal hitting metal echoes throughout the arena repeatedly. As she sends strike after strike from her fans at Sareena to only hit the kamas from Sareena's well timed blocks slowly in her mind Kitana repeats to herself that she is running out of time. Time that could cost Sub Zero is life. Snapping out of her thoughts suddenly Kitana goes on the defensive as she blocks kama strike one after another that Sareena sends her way when suddenly after a couple of seconds Kitana opens her fans up to catch Sareena's kama strikes before she sends a kick into the Netherrealm demon's chest causing her to stumble back a few feet._

 _Without giving Sareena anytime to react Kitana suddenly charges forward and takes off into the air before she delivers a series of flying kicks to the chest of Sareena causing the Netherrealm demon to go flying down to her back a couple of feet away with a thud. Snapping her head away from Sareena with haste Kitana suddenly takes off near the kamidogu closest to her that represents Outworld before with a flying slash from her fan she slices the kamidogu in half causing the kamidogu to suddenly vanish into thin air and the pyramid to shake causing her to stumble a few feet back._

 _Regaining her footing Kitana suddenly takes off near the next kamidogu closest to her representing Earthrealm when suddenly she ducks down causing a kama to go soaring over her head and into the wall as she sees in the corner of her eye Sareena throwing the kama at her. Rising to her feet Kitana rushes over towards the kamidogu as she sees Sarenna rearing back before she suddenly flips up high into the air avoiding a red fire skull that Sareena had sent her way that hits nothing but the Earthrealm kamidogu causing the kamidogu to vanish into thin air just like the previous one._

 _As she hears Sareena letting out a scream suddenly Kitana unleashes the fans out of her hands towards each of the Orderrealm's and the Chaosrealm's kamidogus where within seconds she is launched off her feet along with Sareena when the kamidogus shatter and the platform they are on the viciously shake. Knowing there is now only one kamidogu left slowly Kitana rises to her feet as she looks over towards Sareena seeing her doing the same as she reaches back to grab a pair of sais when suddenly Kitana side steps to the side when Sareena leaps into the air and descends quickly down towards her with a sai strike. Timing the Netherrealm demon's movements Kitana suddenly starts to dodge every sai attack one after another that Sareena sends her way before after just a mere minute Kitana suddenly leaps up into the air taking Sareena by surprise before she delivers a flying punch to Sareena's face causing the Netherrealm demon to stumble a few feet to the side._

 _Without giving Sareena anytime to react suddenly Kitana disappears in a violet cloud of smoke to only reappear behind the Netherrealm demon to deliver a spinning kick to the lower back of Sareena causing the Netherrealm demon to scream out in pain as the sais in her hands go flying. As she hears Sareena letting out any angry roar Kitana gets into a fighting stance before suddenly her eyes widen when she sees Sareena charging forward towards her at incredible speed. Suddenly Kitana is sent flying off her feet when she feels a powerful punch that connects into her chest causing her to hit the ground with a thud. Shaking her head Kitana slowly rises to her feet as she sees Sareena charging forward at her again when suddenly she disappears in a violet cloud of smoke as Sareena reaches her._

 _Rearing back using all her might Kitana sends a spinning high kick that connects to Sarenna's head sending the Netherrealm demon flying back towards a metal spike that is leaning up from the arena's ground along with countless others. Without giving Sareena any chance to react Kitana sends a flying kick to Sareena's chest as she sees the Netherrealm demon turning to look at her causing the Netherrealm demon to go flying towards a metal spike before within seconds Sareena screams out in pain as her body slowly slides down a metal spike._

 _As she hears Sareena screaming out in pain Kitana snaps her attention away from the Netherrealm demon to look towards the remaining kamidogu representing Edenia when suddenly she slides across the floor to grab a sai that Sareena had dropped before she unleashes the sai towards the Edenia kamidogu as seconds later the kamidogu shatters causing the pyramid to shake viciously._

* * *

 _Just as Kitana arrives in the arena…._

 _As he rolls off to the side to avoid another fire ball coming from Onaga slowly Sub Zero forms a ice ball in his hand before he unleashes a ice ball towards an upcoming fireball causing the ball to instantly freeze before shattering on the ground in thousands of pieces. Rising to his feet as he sees Onaga rearing back to unleash a fireball suddenly Sub Zero's eyes widen when he feels the whole pyramid shake and for Onaga's aura to decrease. As he sees Onaga stumbling back suddenly Sub Zero leaps into the air and sends a flying kick to the chest of the Dragon King causing the Dragon King to stumble back a few feet._

 _Without giving Onaga anytime to react Sub Zero suddenly slides across the arena to deliver a shoulder strike to the Dragon King to only be knocked off his feet by a vicious forearm strike at the hands of Onaga. Shaking his head suddenly Sub Zero's eyes widen when he sees Onaga jumping up high into the air before he suddenly rolls to the side just nearly avoid the Dragon King's feet. Leaping to his feet suddenly Sub Zero feels the pyramid shake once again causing himself to start to lose his footing as well as to see the Dragon King stumble back a few feet._

 _As he charges forward towards Onaga suddenly Sub Zero stops dead in his tracks when he feels the pyramid shaking again but this time more viciously causing him to lose his footing and hit the ground hard with a thud. Slowly rising to his feet as he sees Onaga slowly approaching suddenly Sub Zero's eyes widen when he senses the dramatic decrease of Onaga's aura. An aura that once seemed to be invincible but now was on the same playing field. Without giving Onaga any chance to react Sub Zero suddenly charges forward towards the Dragon King to deliver a flying kick to the chest of the Dragon King followed by an uppercut that sends Onaga stumbling back a few feet._

 _Feeling the pyramid shaking once again Sub Zero puts his feet down to balance himself as he rears back his hands while his eyes remained focused on the Dragon King. As he sees the Dragon King turn his attention towards himself suddenly Sub Zero engulfs his entire body in a blue aura as he focuses all his powers in his hands before suddenly he sends a massive ice blast towards Onaga as he sees the Dragon King sending a massive fire blast towards him. Smashing his feet to the ground Sub Zero continues to unleash all of his power into the blast as he sees Onaga doing the same before slowly he kneels down to one knee as he feels Onaga slowly winning the battle._

 _Suddenly with a jolt of energy Sub Zero snaps up to his feet and unleashes all of his power into the blast quickly causing the battle to drastically turn in his favor. As he sees his ice blast quickly making quick work of Onaga's fire blast Sub Zero slowly walks forward towards the Dragon King before suddenly he comes a more couple of feet away from the Dragon King. Right as he sees the Dragon King kneel down to one knee with wide eyes Sub Zero sends one last jolt of energy into the blast causing the remains of Onaga's fire blast to instantly evaporate and slowly for his body to freeze. As he hears the sound of the Dragon King letting out a roar Sub Zero watches as the Dragon King's body slowly freezes into a solid block of ice before using the last of his strength he sends a vicious spinning kick towards the Dragon King's frozen head shattering his head into thousands of pieces._


	41. The Return of a Thunder God

_Chapter 41: The return of a Thunder God_

 _As she races through the pyramid following after the two powerful auras she had been sensing ever since leaving the chamber where the kamidogus were being kept suddenly Kitana comes to a dead stop and her eyes widen when she sense one of the aura suddenly vanish while the other is decreasing drastically. Snapping out of her shocked state pushing herself to her limit Kitana suddenly takes off a high speed down a long passageway heading towards the fading aura when suddenly after a few minutes of running she comes to a complete stop and her eyes widen when she sees Sub Zero laying on the ground of an arena with the form of a headless frozen Onaga just a mere couple of feet away. Without hesitating for a single second suddenly Kitana takes off in the direction of Sub Zero before she slides across the floor towards his downed body. With her hands shaking and her eyes slowly starting to get watery Kitana slowly reaches down and places her hands down gently on his face._

 _As she looks down to see Sub Zero slowly opening up his eyes from the contact Kitana lets out a small laugh of joy as tears start to fall down her cheeks before in a sudden move she rips off his mask and gives Sub Zero a long passionate kiss. A kiss that after just a few seconds she feels him returning the kiss with equal passion before she pulls away to give him a smile._

" _You did it Kuai."_

 _Seeing Sub Zero giving her a slight nod as a rare smile forms on his face Kitana slowly reaches down and starts to help Sub Zero up to his feet when suddenly she snaps her head over her shoulder when she hears the sound of lightening striking against the arena a short distance away. Suddenly Kitana's eyes widen when she sees the form of Raiden standing before her with his eyes pure red. But something is different about him. The once white robe with a blue vest now gone. Instead it is now replaced with a black robe along with a set of black armor. A look that quickly worried Kitana before her concern only deepened when she sees lighting sparks coming out of his closed fists to the ground below._

 _As her eyes remain locked on Raiden slowly Kitana reaches back to grab a fan with her free hand before she suddenly glances over to the entrance into the arena to see Jax followed by Johnny Cage with an arm wrapped around Sonya following after him towards them when suddenly she sees them coming to a stop when they spot Raiden. Feeling her fan in her hand Kitana slowly watches Johnny Cage move away from Sonya's side before she watches him slowly make his way towards Raiden as she sees the thunder god turning his attention towards him._

" _Nice threads Raiden but did you really have to change your colors? Black really doesn't suit you."_

 _Suddenly everyone's eyes widen when they see Raiden unleash a bolt of lightening towards Johnny Cage that hits nothing but air when Johnny leaps to the side at the last possible second before within seconds he is joined by Sonya as she looks up towards Raiden with an intense glare._

" _Raiden what the hell!? Yeah Johnny maybe pigheaded jerk at times but he is still my pigheaded jerk you son of a bitch!"_

" _For far too long have I allowed Earthrealm to endure the horrors of war. Time and again we've defeated our enemies. But we've exacted no retribution. Demanded no remuneration. What have we gained for our mercy? More intrigue. More senseless violence. No longer will I simply defend Earthrealm. I will seek out and destroy all who threaten it. No mercy will be shown. No quarter given. Each of you represent a danger towards the realm. A danger i will not allow to live after this is all said and done."_

 _As his eyes widen with everyone else in the room Johnny Cage slowly rises to his feet before he slowly cracks his knuckles as he sees Sonya doing the same by his side._

" _I liked it better when we fought on the same side. But now that we aren't i'm going to enjoy kicking your ass sparky."_

 _Slowly Johnny's fists tighten when he hears Raiden letting out a sickening laugh before suddenly he charges forward at Raiden with a shadow kick that hits nothing but air when Raiden suddenly vanishes in a flash before he feels a bolt of lightening striking his back causing him to be sent to the ground face first._

" _Johnny!"_

 _Snapping his head to the side Raiden suddenly side steps to the side avoiding a flying kick coming from Sonya before he delivers a vicious forearm to the back of Sonya's head causing her to fall on top of Johnny as he turns to catch her. Hearing the sound of heavy footsteps approaching Raiden glances over his shoulder to see Jax heading towards his direction when suddenly he sends a massive bolt of lightening that sends the special forces member flying across the arena and to the ground with a thud. Suddenly Raiden feels himself being sent flying forward a couple of feet as he feels a cold shoulder smashing into the middle of his back before he suddenly snaps his body around to see Sub Zero staring directly at him with intensity in his eyes as his body glows in a blue aura._

 _Sensing a presence lurking from behind suddenly Raiden vanishes in a flash causing Kitana's flying kick to miss it's mark before he rears back to send a bolt of lightening towards her that only hits a wall of ice when he sees Sub Zero roll across the ground to get in front of her. Rearing back his hands Raiden continues to send bolt after bolt of lightening towards the ice wall before within seconds he witnesses the ice wall shatter causing Sub Zero to go flying back. Suddenly Raiden's eyes widen when he suddenly feels a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down Raiden's eyes widen even more when he sees Kitana's metal fans sticking inside of his chest before he slowly steps back as he grips onto the fans._

 _As she kneels down next to Sub Zero and slowly watches Raiden backing up from her sneak attack suddenly Kitana's eyes widen when she hears Raiden letting out a sickening laugh as he pulls the fans out of his chest before suddenly his wounds starts to heal rapidly when bolts of lightning start to regenerate his wounds. With her hands clutching into tight fists Kitana slowly rises to her feet at the same time as Sub Zero as she watches Raiden throwing her fans to the side before suddenly she feels herself being grabbed along with Sub Zero and the arena they are in suddenly disappears in a flash forcing her to close her eyes. Feeling herself falling and hitting solid ground Kitana slowly opens her eyes to see Sub Zero lying right next to her with Raiden nowhere in sight before suddenly her eyes widen when she sees the arena they are standing in._

 _A place she had only heard about from Sub Zero when he was suddenly summoned by the Elder Gods. A large arena that seemed to be floating in mid air as she could not see any land connected to the arena. The arena where the Elder Gods could be found. However this time as she glances around Kitana doesn't see any Elder Gods in sight. Instead all she sees is ruins structures all around her when suddenly she snaps her head towards one ruins when she sees Raiden standing high on a structure. As she hears the sound of thunder and lightening striking in the distance Kitana quickly rises to her feet along with Sub Zero before they witness the sky above quickly turn black. Suddenly Kitana leaps over to the side when she sees Raiden unleashing a bolt of lightning towards her direction before she rolls across the ground as she sees Raiden sending another bolt of lightning at her._

 _As he sees Raiden focusing on Kitana rearing back Sub Zero forms a ice ball in his hands before suddenly he unleashes the ball towards Raiden where within seconds he watches Raiden evaporate the ice ball when he sees the thunder god sending a bolt of lightening towards the ice ball. Rearing his hands back again Sub Zero suddenly rolls to the side when he sees Raiden unleashing a bolt of lightening towards him that strikes nothing but the ground before suddenly he sees Raiden disappear in a flash. Suddenly Sub Zero quickly turns and throws up his right hand to block a high kick coming from Raiden when he senses the thunder god's aura before suddenly he starts to trade blows with the thunder god as he dodges attack after attack the thunder god throws his way._

 _Feeling the fatigue of his body catching up to him from the battle with Onaga slowly Sub Zero loses some of his power in his strikes when seconds later he is joined by Kitana in the attack against Raiden. As he works together with Kitana to deliver a few strikes that connect to Raiden after a mere few seconds after she joined the battle suddenly Sub Zero sends an uppercut that launches the thunder god off his feet before he watches Kitana deliver a flying kick into Raiden's chest causing the thunder god to go flying a few feet away to the ground with a thud._

 _Feeling a sharp pain in his side Sub Zero shakes his head as he rears back his hands suddenly Sub Zero sends a massive ice blast towards Raiden when he sees the thunder god rising to his feet. As he sees Raiden sending up a lightning shield Sub Zero increases his power as he feels blood to slow trickle down from his side to the ground below unaware to his or Kitana's knowledge before within seconds he sees the shield breaking and Raiden engulfed into the blast. Just a mere few seconds later Sub Zero pulls back his hands and falls down to one knee as he takes slow deep breathes as he sees a cloud of smoke where Raiden had been standing before he watches a mere few seconds later the smoke evaporate to reveal Raiden frozen._

 _With his vision slowly starting to go dark Sub Zero shakes his head and watches as Kitana slowly makes her way over towards the frozen Raiden when suddenly he sees her launching herself at the frozen Raiden with a flying kick that instantly shatters Raiden's upper body into thousands of pieces._


	42. Epilogue

_Chapter 42: Epilogue_

 _As he watches the shards of what was once Raiden's upper body shatter on the ground Sub Zero breathes a sigh in relief as he reaches over to his side before suddenly his eyes widen when he feels blood all across his hand. Looking down his eyes widen even more when he sees a large blood stain across his side before within seconds he sees Kitana quickly joining his side with wide eyes. As he feels Kitana slowly inspecting the damage with her fingers Sub Zero slowly closes his eyes from her touch before he feels himself slowly being lifted up._

 _With concern riddled across her face from seeing the large wound across Sub Zero's side Kitana slowly helps Sub Zero to his feet. As she balances his body weight against her side Kitana quickly glances around the room looking for any sort of exit when suddenly her eyes widen when the images of 6 figure's heads suddenly appear all around her and Sub Zero. Figures she knew to be the Elder Gods._

" _You have won a great victory for us today mortal. The Elder Gods will be forever be grateful for the service you have provided to the realms. With Onaga defeated the realms once again will witness peace for a time."_

 _Slowly a confused look comes across Kitana's face as she glances around each of the Elder God's faces._

" _What do you mean for a time? The Dragon King has been defeated. Shao Kahn has been slain by his own servants. I don't understand?"_

" _No matter what evil always finds a way to rise up from the shadows Princess Kitana. Evil takes the shape of many different forms. Shao Kahn and Onaga are just a very few evil has taken the form of. Every decade a new force has risen up hellbent on ruling the realms out of greed and wanting absolute power. We have not allowed this to happen however. Every generation has produced a capable warrior of protecting the realms from any threat that would threaten the safety of the realms. Now as agreed you shall now receive your reward for your services."_

" _Reward? What reward?"_

" _For vanquishing the Dragon King and there for bringing peace to the realms the being known as Shao Kahn will not longer exist in this time. However there is a being that still needs to be dealt with as he has the key to bringing back the dead."_

 _Suddenly Kitana's eyes go wide before she glances around towards each of the Elder Gods once again._

" _Onaga's heart."_

 _As she sees each of the Elder Gods nodding their heads Kitana suddenly snaps out of her shocked state and her face forms into a stone expression._

" _Where is the heart?"_

" _It is in the possession of a warrior by the name of Havik. He is currently on his way towards the emperor's fortress as we speak with the hopes of rising Shao Kahn from the dead. However the matter is being dealt with as we speak. Now then we shall open a portal for you to return to the pyramid."_

 _Suddenly Kitana snaps her head to the side where she sees a large portal opening up with the image of the outside of the pyramid on display before she slowly starts to lead Sub Zero towards the portal before suddenly she leads Sub Zero through the portal and suddenly finds herself staring at the massive united forces army within just a few seconds. As she sees everyone looking over towards her and Sub Zero suddenly a smile forms on Kitana's face when she hears everyone in the united forces erupt suddenly into cheers._

* * *

 _Just a mere week later…._

 _Finally he shall rise up once again. These are the thoughts that are running through the mind of Havik as he slowly makes his way through the emperor's fortress towards the abandoned throne room. The very same room that the body of Shao Kahn was last seen in. But in his mind it wouldn't be that way for long. It would be for long after he had orchestrated a masterful plan to ensure the resurrection of the emperor of Outworld._

 _A plan that had come together all thanks to the leader of the Black Dragon clan Kabal. A man that he had saved from the clutches of death from the hands of the Red Dragon. The man responsible for opening a path up for him to enter into the Dragon King's throne room to retrieve the sacred heart of Onaga as Kabal fought the Earthrealm warriors Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage. A battle that he witnessed death finally come to Kabal at the hands of Sonya leading to the Black Dragon Clan's destruction once and for all. The final move he used his pawn for in his plan._

 _Now as he walks through the secret passageway leading into the throne room from underneath the throne Havik can't help but smile sinisterly as he slowly makes his way into the throne room before he slowly looks around the room looking for the emperor's body. As he sees a puddle of blood just a short distance away slowly Havik makes his way forward towards the puddle before he glances around the room again not seeing the body of Shao Kahn anywhere in sight._

" _Where is it!?"_

 _Suddenly as he hears the sound of footsteps making their way towards his direction Havik snaps his head towards the sound when suddenly his eyes widen when he sees Scorpion slowly emerging out of the shadows with Shao Kahn's helmet in his right hand. As he watches Scorpion throw the helmet over towards the side of the room where within seconds later the sound of the helmet hitting the ground with a cling echoes throughout the room Havik's eyes go wide before he suddenly sees Scorpion coming to a stop as he glances down towards the heart in his hand then back towards his face._

" _Get over here!"_

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the realm of Edenia as the realm celebrates from their victory in the long war found standing outside in the courtyard in Sub Zero's arms is Kitana with a smile across her face. A smile that has been on her face ever since the day they had returned to Edenia. A smile from seeing the happy looks across everyone's faces from their victory in the war. Memories of celebrating their victory with their allies in a large feast. Remembering walking around the village to here cheers every time she was seen. Memories of playing with a few of the villager's children along with her husband seeing a side of him that he had only showed to her in secret._

 _But the most wonderful memory of them all occurred the night after they had arrived back home to Edenia. The memory of rushing out of their bedroom towards the outside world to empty her stomach where a possibility she had never thought would ever happen to her suddenly entered into her mind. The possibility that she could possibly become a mother. A possibility that was proven correct the following day when she had visited an edenian healer from the village. News that once she had told Sub Zero for the first time she had witnessed tears fall from Sub Zero's eyes to the ground below before she was engulfed into his arms and given a passionate kiss._

 _Now as she stares up at the stars feeling Sub Zero gently rubbing her belly Kitana can't help but smile up towards the sky above knowing all of the doors that had been opened the day she had met the man holding her. A man that defeated the two greatest tyrants in the history of the realms. The man that had captured her heart the day she laid eyes upon him. A man that had chosen to make his destiny the same as hers. The true champion of Mortal Kombat. Edenia's King the mighty Sub Zero._


End file.
